


Gift of The Sea

by celestialwishes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Action/Adventure, Alternative Universe - Pirates, Angst and Humor, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad First Meetings, Captain!Hongjoong, Chaos, Cook!Jongho, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Doctor!Yeosang, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, First Mate!Yunho, Grumpy San, Guard!Seonghwa, Hate to Love, Historical Fantasy, Hongjoong is a mess, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, It starts off pretty gritty but it gets soft, Jongho is sick of everything, Kidnapped!Wooyoung, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Mingi!Mingi, Quartermaster!San, San is really mean at the beginning of this, Sarcastic Wooyoung, Seonghwa is a little shit, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wooyoung is a sweetheart, Yeosang is here for the drama, Yunho is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 78,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialwishes/pseuds/celestialwishes
Summary: Living in a world where most people followed behind the philosophy of everyone for themselves, Jung Wooyoung struggles to make ends meet as well as conform under harsh scrutiny of the royal guards in power. His grandmother had always told him his kindness would stab him in the back one day, but he didn’t expect it to lead to him being chased across the port by a guard after his head.He also didn’t expect to find himself under the harsh winds of black sails on the one pirate ship whose name brought fear across the eastern seas— especially with said guard glaring at him through the gaps of the cell wall that separated them.-Hongjoong has no time between his journey in finding the hidden treasure of Eden, and dealing with his chaotic crew’s antics, for two stowaways to come crashing onto his ship. It also doesn’t help when one of them has the face of an angel but the mouth of a complete idiot.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 150
Kudos: 299





	1. I N T R O

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It is me. The Celestialwishes. ENTERING A BRAND NEW FANDOM LESSGO!
> 
> (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Anyways, I love ATEEZ, you love ATEEZ, everyone loves ATEEZ. Historical fantasy is probably my favorite genre so this will be lots of fun to write! I hope you enjoy and stick around for the ride.
> 
> ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

The transition of Spring to Summer was always Wooyoung’s favorite time of the year. The grass was cool to the touch and soft upon raking fingers, the saturated green shades running for miles and miles across the port. Across the hills the view of the town stretched along the edges of the bay and crawled closer to the forests. Wooyoung leaned against the trunk of tree he found himself perched in, gaze set on his hometown.

The best part of mid-May was that the constant rain showers of spring had slowed to only a few occurrences at night a month, and the early summer sun shined down beautifully across the land, peeking through the quiet ruffling of leaves to brush against his skin like a soothing caress. The afternoon breeze brushed through his clothes and hair, sending both awry in a pleasant touch.

It was probably his favorite place. Being so high up that he could see everything, and everything that seemed untouchable now became small and pact beneath his eyes. The basket resting in his lap was filled with berries and an abundant range of colorful flowers varying in size. Cherry blossoms which grew heavily surrounded him and a few of the petals stuck into his dark hair or brushed gently across his cheek.

The port was filled with a buzzing excitement, people running around with baked goods and decorations wrapping around all houses. The men were busy preparing the feast as women helped around house to house to lend a hand to anything that needed to be done. A close friend of Wooyoung’s, Minho, was hours away from being newly wed to his soon to be wife, Jia. Growing up without parents, Wooyoung struggled to fit in with the other kids in the port at a young age which grew into his teenage years. They ridiculed his upbringing with his old school grandmother, ultimately isolating him.

Minho was like a ray of sunshine into his dark loneliness, becoming more of a brother than a friend, really. It wasn’t until years later that he realized the amount of friends he kept held no importance to the inseparable bonds he shared with the few he was _close_ to. Jia was another close friend that their family names interacted with, and the three became an inseparable trio together.

Obviously Wooyoung was no idiot, he could tell for years long before either of them had realized just how much they loved each other. Honestly, Wooyoung was more surprised at how long it took for them to bring up to their parents the talk of marriage than he was of the actual marriage. He wonders if people in his place would be upset about this, but he felt nothing but pure joy at the thought of the two finally bringing their happiness together.

It would be a wonderful wedding, he concludes. The day was beautiful, with blue skies and bright white clouds. Both Minho and Jia were loved by the village and everyone was ready to celebrate a joyous union, Wooyoung included. With that thought he makes his way down the tall tree with ease, hitching the basket up further upon his shoulders.

His younger days being bullied led to him escaping a lot through climbing the buildings and trees nearby, so he often found ease in moving around high areas that would usually make others’ stomach drop. The thing was, besides the people his age, he was well liked by a lot of the older women and smaller children in the village for his respectful politeness and soft caring nature. The men looked down on him for his gentleness and his classmates hated him for how much their mothers gushed about him. Of course, there were few outliers to this group, but Wooyoung sometimes wonders to himself if he can truly go on living how he did.

His grandmother was a sweet but traditional of woman who brought Wooyoung up with the same softness she had with his mother. Wooyoung knew he had a knack for curiosity, often going off to explore around the docks or forests on his own which would grant him a good scolding from her when he returned. It was only around three years ago that she had passed away and Wooyoung was truly left alone with no other family to hold dear. It might’ve explained why he sought comfort and happiness in the young children of the village, often watching over them and playing games while their parents went out for work.

Wooyoung is snapped out of his thoughts once his feet had made it to the bottom of the hills that separated the town from the forests behind him, entering the pathways to walk towards where the ceremony would be held, the loud chatter of stress and excitement growing in his ears. He carefully steps around the carefully threaded strings of cherry blossoms laid on the floor of the streets as people around him worked to attach them house to house like a cloud of flowers above his head.   
  


“Wooyoung!” A voice hollered from the side, and Wooyoung turns towards it with a small smile. “Yes?”

One of the women gives him a sheepish smile. “Would you mind being a dear and tying these above the banisters? I can’t quite get on the roof the way you can.” She holds out one of the many strings of cherry blossoms towards him. He takes them carefully from her hands, offering a quick nod of his head, setting his basket down. “Such a sweet boy,” she coos to them which he laughs off gently. “It’s nothing.”

Wooyoung has no problem hoisting himself up onto the roof, tying the flowers along the pegs and moving down to do the others as they’re handed to him.

-

By the time the decorations were set and the ceremony stand was completed, the sun had begun to set and the sky of bright blue and white skies shifted to a soft orange mixing with dim yellow. While the candles were being lit, Wooyoung had changed into his nicest hanbok, one with white sleeves and sky blue vest that he tightened over his abdomen neatly, along with dark navy bottoms and black shoes that shined.

Rushing towards Minho’s house, Wooyoung slipped into his room with a tired sigh. Minho turned from where he was sitting in front of the mirror, the nervousness evident on his face. “Wooyoung-ah! Where have you been?” He practically cried out, jumping up from his seat. Wooyoung gave him a pointed look. “Don’t ask— really, I’ve been running around all day.” Wooyoung let his eyes trail over his friend, his smile growing wide. “You look so handsome, hyung!”

Minho laughs sheepishly, a content flush growing in his cheeks and a sparkle shining in his eyes. “I am beyond terrified.” Wooyoung slaps him gently on the shoulder pushing him down to sit once again as he grabs the hair brush to fix Minho’s hair. “Nonsense. How did the kireogi go?” Wooyoung runs the comb through, fanning the dark strands out.

“Surprisingly well considering the demon of a goose we caught.” Minho snorts and Wooyoung groans, remembering the hours both Minho and he had spent chasing and tackling geese around the shore of the sea, returning with one goose and multiple battle wounds as evidence of their hardships. “Please don’t remind me of that horrific moment. I can still taste the sand.” Wooyoung’s face scrunches and Minho laughs.

He steps back and tilts his head, staring at Minho’s face that shone with happiness. “How do I look?” He asks with uncontainable excitement. A soft smile curls at the end of Wooyoung’s lips. “I think she’ll fall in love with you all over again.”

Minho smiles softly back up at him.

Wooyoung felt a heavy weight settle in his throat and cleared it with a thick swallow. “I’m gonna head out and make sure the final preparations are all ready for you two.” He turns to leave, but Minho’s hand shoots out and grips his wrist, making him turn back to the other man.

”Thank you, Wooyoung. For everything.” He murmurs, eyes filled with sincerity. Wooyoung feels pride swell in him as well as his eyes prickling with a familiar sensation. The memories he shared with Minho were many and all so incredibly meaningful. He doesn’t know why. It’s not like he’s going anywhere, or Minho is going anywhere. In a few hours, regardless of all else, they’ll both still say hello when they wake up in the morning but the realization of just _how_ _much_ they’ve both been through growing up is making him so emotional.

”Anything for you, Hyung.”

Wooyoung leaves quickly after that, shutting the door behind him, not wanting Minho to see his tears. It must look so ridiculous. How choked up he’s getting about his best friend’s wedding, but nothing could stop the wave of emotions that hit him.

Wooyoung quickly wiped his eyes and walked down the steps, adjusting the strap of his hanbok when he accidentally bumped into something roughly. He stumbled back a few steps, looking up with wide eyes. His lips parted and he stood frozen for a moment. A figure dressed in all black glanced at him for a moment, slightly scrawnier than Wooyoung himself but around the same height, if not a few inches taller. The odd thing about this man, however, was that he had a large hood and dark mask that concealed most of his face. Wooyoung blinked. “Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.” He says hesitantly. The man in front of him simply nodded quietly before moving along down past the steps followed by a man much taller in similar attire.

Wooyoung’s eyes trailed after them curiously. _Odd_ indeed. It wasn’t like they _didn’t_ get new people from all over, considering that they _are_ a port village. However... Wooyoung’s sure he’s never seen someone like _that_ walking around the village mysteriously. He almost follows them out of curiosity, if not for the soft music of the Haegum snapping him out of his stupor. With a final glance towards the strange pair, Wooyoung turns the opposite way and quickly makes his way over to where the ceremony had begun.

Wooyoung sits himself down right next to the shrine looking around with awe. The ceremonial stand sat in the middle of the town square against the water well. The houses that went down the streets of each end of the square were connected above with probably hundreds of beautiful cherry blossoms. Colorfully lit paper lanterns and candles decorated across the string above them and around the seating areas. Through the lamps and flowers, he could see the sunset which was slowly drowning the reds and oranges in the sky with darkness and bright glimmering stars. The breeze was warm and welcoming. It truly was probably the best time and setting of a wedding Wooyoung has seen.

He watched as both Minho and Jia walked side by side, their flushed cheeks and bright smiles bringing a happy warmth into his heart as they approached the stand, kneeling before the priest. The pink cloth and glistening pearls against Jia’s pale skin were stunning, and suited the royal blue of Minho’s hanbok quite beautifully.

The area quieted as the ritual begun. The vows were passed, and both bowed before being handed the wine which they drank swiftly, placing the gourd back down and bowing a final time.

Cheers erupted from both sides and Wooyoung grinned widely as the newly weds turned with clear joy written all over their faces.   
  


Wooyoung patiently waited as they both greeted their parents before rushing over and pulling both of them into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you two!”   
  


Jia hugged him back tightly. “Thank you, Woo.”

Minho pulls him into a tighter hug. “I’m so glad everything went well.”

Wooyoung pulled back with a sigh of content. “As long as you two are happy, then everything is okay.”   
  


The thumps of the drums is what caught everyone’s attention then as Jia’s friends begun their fan dance with the gayageum playing with intent in the back.

”We should probably go and greet people now.” Jia whispers with a small grin. Minho glances at Wooyoung who waves them off. “I’ll be fine. Enjoy your night. Besides, I’m gonna go visit the ocean for a few before dinner starts. I’ll see you in a bit.” Wooyoung offers him a reassuring smile, grabbing a paper lantern. He barely gets a flash of Minho’s grin before the other man is dragged off towards the other side. Wooyoung laughs to himself quietly as he watches the two before a tug on his leg catches his attention, shifting his eyes downwards.

Jisoo, Jia’s little sister, stares back up at him with a beaming grin. “Here Oppa! I made this especially for you.” She tells him cutely, holding out a flower crown made of cherry blossoms. Wooyoung’s grin widened as he bends down so she can lay the crown against the top of his head firmly. “It’s so pretty— thank you, Jisoo-ah. You worked very hard.” He coos to her. “How do I look?” She giggles. “Beautiful!” Wooyoung pouts. “Probably not as pretty as you, though. Why don’t you have a flower crown? They’d look cuter on you I bet.” Jisoo gives his words some thought before nodding. “I’m gonna make another one right now!” She rushes off before Wooyoung can say anything else, causing the older boy to laugh. “How adorable.”

Wooyoung grabs the lantern carefully, walking around the group of dancing people and off down to the shore. The further he walks the more the sound of the music, laughter, and talks die down and he’s left with the soothing sounds of the calming waters. The sun has completely set at this point and the dark sky was filled with millions of brightly shining stars that stretched on for miles and miles.

He then wonders, what it must be like to chase the stars.

The moon shines like the dark sky’s sun, but offers no warmth. It only gives a gentle breeze that’s cool against his skin, but not freezing. The ocean that once from the trees above glistened with a greenish bright blue, now swayed with the color of deep sapphire stones. His feet sunk in as he shifted away from the earthy grass to the soft brown sand, gently humming a soft tune to himself as he walked carefully to keep the flame ignited within the paper lantern. 

The sound of loud shuffling is what catches his attention away from his task, and he looks towards his right, where the source of the sound was coming from and he paused in his step.

The same man. Wooyoung has completely forgotten about the strange man in black covered head to toe. Yet, there he stands. Well— walking, to be exact. Actually, more like struggling. He seems to be carrying a heavy bag filled to the brink with god knows what. Wooyoung furrows his brows in confusion. It seems like the man’s taller partner isn’t preset with him anymore as he walks alone across the bay.

Wooyoung bites his lip, knowing that he should probably avoid obviously strange people who cover their faces, but his curiosity just wouldn’t bite back as he opened his mouth. “Hello!”

The man before him stops suddenly, turning his head slightly to give him a glance. Wooyoung shifted from foot to foot, slightly uncomfortable. “Uh— I’m the guy who bumped into you earlier.”

The mysterious man tilts his head slightly, staring at Wooyoung with intensely dark eyes. He doesn’t give an answer, simply stands there and stares. Wooyoung can’t help but feel rattled under the harsh stare, as if all his thoughts were laid bare in front of him without a single place to either run or hide. “You must not be from around here, huh?” He laughs awkwardly, knowing he should probably give up on this already but is shocked when the man in front of him simply shakes his head in answer. Wooyoung swallows. “Yeah, I kinda figured. I’m Wooyoung.”

There’s a moment of silence before a soft voice speaks up, catching Wooyoung by surprise. “Yeosang.”

Wooyoung nods slowly. “Cool. Uh, it’s actually my best friend’s wedding right now. If you want, I could help you put that away and you could come join us? I’m sure the feast is about to be put on if it hasn’t already.”

Yeosang pauses for a moment, looking slightly hesitant. “We roast the best chicken out of any Port.” Wooyoung informs him which seems to be the straw that broke the camel’s back because Yeosang nods. “Okay, sure.”

Wooyoung reaches for the bag but Yeosang quickly shuffled it away, setting it on the sand by the stairs. “That’s alright. I can take it with me later.”

Wooyoung blinks. “Um— you sure? It could get stol—“

”It’ll be fine.” Yeosang reassures, looking at Wooyoung expectantly. Wooyoung glances at the stairs leading up back to the village and then down at the lantern in his hands before he looks at Yeosang with a pink tinge in his cheeks. “Ah... Actually, can we make a small stop? I wanted to make a wish with the paper lantern.”

Wooyoung can’t really tell because of the mask, but Yeosang’s eyes crinkle as if he’s smiling. “Sure.”

”Wooyoung made a move towards the ocean before stopping and looking back at Yeosang. “You can join me, if you’d like? To make a wish?”

Yeosang chuckles then, walking next to Wooyoung calmly. “Sure. You’re pretty friendly, huh?”

Wooyoung gives a sheepish smile. “You peaked my interest, sorry. I mean, we get plenty of visitors, but none of them are quite as kept to themselves as you seem.”

Yeosang shrugs. “I’ve got my reasons.”

Wooyoung hums. “Most foreigners come to the Port to see the Sakura flowers. Our port is filled with hundreds upon hundreds of Sakura trees. You guys came right at peak blooming season. Oh, what happened to your friend?”   
  


Yeosang throws him a glance. “He’s somewhere in the village shopping I think. I was taking some supplies back to our... uh, ship.”

Wooyoung’s mouth dropped. “You have a ship? That’s amazing! You must’ve been all over the world. Are you an explorer?” He blurts our excitedly.

Yeosang lets out an amused chuckle. “Of sorts, I guess.”

Wooyoung stops when he noticed that the water’s level is high enough. “This should be good enough to float. Here, you can take the right side.” Wooyoung let’s go of one end of the lamp that’s soon replaced by Yeosang’s. He slowly lets his eyes shut, the salty spray of the sea brushing against his lips and the howl of the breeze whipping through his ears as he made his wish under the moon’s bright glare. Slowly, he let go of the lantern, opening his eyes and watching as it drifted off softly into the depths of the sea. The silence was peaceful, and the presence next to him was surprisingly calming. “What’d you wish for?” Yeosang asked him curiously.

Wooyoung looked up to the stars. They all looked so close together from this distance. He wondered if he were able to reach up and touch one, would the one next to it be out of reach? He bets then, that stars must be quite lonely. “To chase stars.” He answers with a small smile, turning to Yeosang. Yeosang’s stare is no longer harsh or intense, but soft and curious. “What about you?”

Yeosang turns away then, walking slowly towards the steps leading to the village. “I _could_ tell you.” He turns to look at Wooyoung with a teasing glint. “But then I’d have to kill you.”

Wooyoung pouts. “Well, that’s just not fair.”

Yeosang snorts. “Life isn’t fair.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes as they made it to the top of the stairs, opening his mouth to reply when sudden gunshots reel him back into reality. “What is that!?” He gasps, rushing across the walkway to the village square where it seems all chaos has ripped loose.

All around people are running in crazed panic, terror written over their faces. Where music and laughter was once filled, was now drowned by screams and cries as gunshots were heard left and right. The decorations were ripped to shreds and the ceremony stand was broken down. The glowing paper lanterns had been knocked down and flames erupted from various different places, setting the strings of cherry blossoms on fire. All the tables and instruments were completely destroyed where people had abandoned them in their craze to get away from whatever the hell was happening here. There were so many people and so much going on that Wooyoung’s mind was struggling to process it all. He looked around frantically, being shoved left and right roughly by people trying to flee. “Minho!? Jia!? MINHO!?” He shouts in alarm, trying to find his friends. 

“Oh my god,” Wooyoung whispers in horror, watching as the once beautiful flowers he tied were now setting houses on aflame. Instantly Wooyoung moved towards the closest house, grabbing the edge of the roof and pulling himself up. “What’re you doing!?” Yeosang shouted, climbing up after him. Wooyoung races to rip the strings apart. “The flowers! They’re setting all the houses on fire! I need to take them off!”

”I’ll help,” Yeosang reassures, pulling out a knife and slicing though the string lines. As Wooyoung unties with shaky hands, his eyes filter around below towards any attempt at finding his friend or figuring out what the hell was going on. From above, the scene below was still just as chaotic, but much more easier to see what exactly was happening.

Wooyoung quickly notices the familiar black and white suits with the sashes that indicated the royal guard. He’s seen quite a few guards from the royal line patrolling along the docks and through the village of the port, but he’s never seen a violent outbreak quite like this one. Whatever causes it must’ve been intense for them to interrupt a wedding and put all these people in danger over.

”This is the head guard of Port Royale! You’ve been charged with crimes of piracy! Cease and desist in the name of his royal majesty!” A loud voice shouted over the roar of sounds, but only one word wrung out to Wooyoung our do that entire mantra.

Piracy. _Piracy_. _Pirates_. There were _pirates_ _in_ _the_ _port_. 

Wooyoung’s wild eyes filtered around the crowd of villagers, trying to identify where these pirates were. He soon realized with a bone chilling horror why it was so hard to notice them, right when Yeosang reappeared behind him after cutting off all the flowers. “Fuck.” Yeosang hisses was he looks below. The fires being shot at, were targeting a very specific group. Ones dressed in all black with hoods and face masks to hide their identity, multiple of them scattered around trying to escape the bullets of the officers. Wooyoung slowly turns to Yeosang with wide eyes.

”You... Y-You’re a Pirate.” Wooyoung whispers out in disbelief. Yeosang turns from the crowd to Wooyoung with a quiet sigh. “Wooyoung...”

“You two! Stop right where you are in the name of the royal guard!” A voice was suddenly heard and they both turned to the voice to see an officer standing on the other side of the roof with their gun drawn, pointed at them. Wooyoung’s blood ran cold.

Shakily, he stood and moved to block the only exit from the roof. Yeosang gave him a look. “Wooyoung please move.”

”I-I can’t. You’re a _pirate_!” Wooyoung exclaims in a panic, eyes wild. 

“Park Seonghwa, shoot him!” A voice of another guard from below hollered. The guard a few feet away from them looked conflicted, eyes filtering from the man below to the two boys in front of him. “But they aren’t armed—“

”Wooyoung you need to move before we both get killed.” Yeosang pleads.

”I can’t just let you escape. After everything you’ve done—“ Wooyoung began but was cut off instantly.

”Everything I’ve done? You don’t even know me, Wooyoung.” Yeosang snarls.

Wooyoung opens his mouth to answer, but he’s cut off by a loud gunshot. He watches with horror as Yeosang’s body jerks right, blood splattering across the roof. The bullet had grazed his arm. “Yeosang!” A voice from bellow shouted. 

The guard, Park Seonghwa, loaded another behind them. “That was a warning shot! Now turn with your hands above your head— both of you! You’re both under arrest for the act of piracy!”

Wooyoung didn’t even have time to process the fact that he was being _accused of piracy_ when he watched Yeosang slump forward with pain evident in his eyes, holding the arm that got shot. “O-Oh god, Yeosang!” He practically wails, grabbing the boy in front of him. “I-I’m so sorry... I—“

”I said, _turn with your hands above your head_!” Park Seonghwa shouts louder, taking a threatening step towards them. Wooyoung’s eyes filtered around wildly, glossy with tears. He knew that the reasonable thing would be to listen to the officer and do what he says— but _Yeosang_. He looked down at the man in his arms. He didn’t know a Pirate could look so _innocent_. For some reason, Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to just let go, stand up, and raise his hands. Because if he does, Yeosang would be shot dead first chance given, if not now, sooner or later he’d be walking the steps of the gallows. Wooyoung doesn’t understand why he cares for a man he’s barely met, a man who’s face he doesn’t know. Yet strangely, he _does_. Then, his body acts before his mind could process. 

Wooyoung didn’t think. It was like his mind had completely shut down from the overload of everything that had happened in the past hour and he grabbed Yeosang, flinging them both off the roof and into a nearby bush he knew would break their fall. “Wait—“ Park Seonghwa’s voice exclaimed, but it was too late. Wooyoung’s heart was pounding so loudly that he could hear the ringing of it in his own ears. Something terrifying yet exciting had taken over his entire mind. Yeosang groaned underneath Wooyoung, snapping him back to reality. He could hear the footsteps of officer Park Seonghwa rushing over to where they had fallen from and knew he had to move quickly. Wooyoung grabbed the other boy and dragged him away from the square, filtering between people and alleyways to get away from all the violence.

He’s able to stop at a narrow alleyway that’s been abandoned, leaning Yeosang against one of the tall buildings. They both pant heavily, trying to regain their breath and their energy. “You’re a pirate!” Wooyoung hisses, standing up from the ground to stare down at Yeosang in disbelief. “No shit.” Yeosang snarks back, ripping a piece of cloth from nearby to press against his wound. Wooyoung stares down at him with a sudden growing fury. “You— What are you _doing_ here!? You came to plunder and destroy our entire port!?”

Yeosang gives him an annoyed glance. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I told you we were here to restock on supplies and that’s exactly what we were doing. I have no idea how they got the jump on us.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to argue, but he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked back. He yelped as he was slammed against the side of the house across from Yeosang, a tight grip on his shoulder and a sword pressed against his throat. “San! Wait!”

Wooyoung looked up in fear, breath hitching when he was met with the hateful glare of possibly the most beautiful person he’s laid eyes on. He was terrifying, dark steely eyes piercing through him with vengeance. What probably scared Wooyoung the most was the fact that this man did not have his face covered, probably having it ripped off him during the fight. His hair, which Wooyoung found completely unnaturally strange was dark brown apart from the thick streak of white along the right front, the locks pulled back as if he’d ran his hand through it multiple times. Dark pink lips were pulled back in hateful snarl, looking like he wanted to slice through Wooyoung’s throat without a second thought.

”So,” He murmurs darkly, voice deep and husky that it sent chills down Wooyoung’s spine. “You’re the one that let Yeosang get shot.” He assess Wooyoung with a raised eyebrow. “How unsurprising. You look more cowardly from up close than you do from afar.”

Wooyoung doesn’t know how to respond to that, stunned. He should probably be offended. He thinks, as soon as this shit settles into his brain later he probably will be, but right now his brain is completely fried and drained. Yeosang grabs a hold of his friend’s shoulder, trying to pull him off. “San. Let him go.”

The man, San, stares with dark intensity into Wooyoung’s eyes for a moment longer before letting go, causing Wooyoung to drop with a gasp of breath, legs too weak to hold up his body, Wooyoung curls a gentle hand around his throat where the cold blade was pressed against, relieved that he wasn’t cut. Both Yeosang and San turn away from Wooyoung and to each other. “Everyone’s made their way back to the ship. Mingi’s directing Hongjoong to a new docking location that’s more hidden so they can’t catch us since we won’t be able to sail off until tomorrow morning with the repairs that need to be done tonight. We need to head out now before they find us here— I lost my mask in the scuffle. It practically got burned to smithereens.” San explained swiftly, sheathing his sword. 

Yeosang nods, tying off the makeshift gauze. He glances towards Wooyoung then. Wooyoung stares back at him carefully. “I guess this is goodbye, then. Thank you, for saving my life.” Yeosang tells him with upmost sincerity. San snorts at the last part. Wooyoung purses his lips together in a grim line. “I...” He blinks, sighing quietly. “I hope you make it off safe, but _please_ don’t come back. This port is... it’s got too many good people to be caught up in wars between guards and pirates.” San gives him a dirty look from over his shoulder. Yeosang’s eyes softened. “I understand. Tell you’re friend I apologize for ruining his wedding. Good luck, Wooyoung. And... I hope one day you’ll be able to chase stars.”

Wooyoung felt his bottom lip tremble as his eyes started to prickle with tears. Before he could answer though, San had pulled out a gun with a roll of his eyes turning it so he was gripping the barrel. “Don’t have time for this, Yeosang. No hard feelings, puppy eyes. It’s only just in case you get any smart ideas of following us or alerting the guards. You’re lucky Yeosang likes you.” Before Wooyoung can even process what the hell San had said, the man brought the butt of his gun down against the back of his head with a hard force.

Wooyoung fell forward, his skull bursting with a hot searing pain and his gaze growing blurry as he cried out. “What the hell, San!” Yeosang snapped.  
  


“I don’t trust him. He let you get shot once, and once is more than enough for me. Don’t worry— I hit him hard enough to only knock him out. He’ll be fine. Now _let’s go_.” San snarks back. Wooyoung can’t hear what Yeosang retorts back with before darkness clouds his vision and the voices drowned out, feeling himself slip under.

-

Wooyoung stirs, letting out a loud groan. His head was throbbing and his body was absolutely exhausted. Slowly, he blinked awake. He looks around blearily, trying to get the sleep out of his mind. He was in a familiar room, a warm towel pressed against his forehead. He sat up, clutching his head with a grimace. He was still in his clothes from last night, granted they were completely destroyed by dirt and sand.

The more he looked around, the more he realized where he was. This was Minho’s home.

”Wooyoung!”

Wooyoung turned to the familiar voice as arms wrapped around his neck. “You’re awake!”

”J-Jia?” Wooyoung gasps, hugging back just as tightly. “W-What? What happened?” 

She pulls back to stare at him with surprise. “You don’t remember? We had just begun the feast when out of nowhere the Royal Guards came in and started destroying everything. Apparently there were pirates hiding out in the village and everyone went into a complete panic. Minho tried finding you but you had completely disappeared. He eventually found you passed out in an alleyway and brought you back here. You’ve been asleep ever since. It’s around six in the morning now.”

Pirates. Suddenly the memories came rushing back to Wooyoung— The hooded figures, The paper lantern, Yeosang, the chaos, the guards— _San_. At the thought of the name, his head ached and he was reminded of the man practically clubbing the shit out of his head and leaving him for rat food. He scowled. His bitterness was soon gone however, as he processed Jia’s words. “M-Minho? Where’s Minho? Is he okay!?” Wooyoung panics.

She calms him with soothing hands on his shoulders. “Relax. It’s okay. He’s alright. He’s gone down to the port to talk with the royal guards about what happened. Only a few people were injured in the scuffle.” She tells him in reassurance. Wooyoung relaxes, letting out a relieved sigh. “Thank god.” It was good to know that throughout this all, no one had gotten seriously injured. Hopefully those pirates were off the port by now, sailing off to God knows where, doing God knows what. Wooyoung doesn’t think his heart could handle any more of the craziness they brought.

He swings his legs off the cot, “I don’t think you should get up just yet,” Jia worries over him. Wooyoung gives her a tired smile. “It’s alright. Im feeling much better now. Besides, I think I should get home and shower so I can change out of this mess.” He indicates to his dirtied clothes. “Have you seen my shoes?” Jia smiles sheepishly. “They got lost when we were carrying you back. We didn’t even notice until you got into the bed that they were gone. You can take Minho’s boots. I’m sorry.” Wooyoung shakes his head. “That’s alright. They’re just shoes. Thank you, Jia.” He makes his way over to the door. “Of course. Come back for breakfast. I’m sure Minho is dying to see you awake in person.”

He nods, standing up after lacing the boots on with a final goodbye before slipping out.

Outside, Wooyoung can see the damage of all the events from last night much more clearly. There were at least two houses completely burned from the outside, but it seemed that they’d put it out before it could spread into the interior. There was crushed fruit and bread all over the ground, littered with burned flowers and paper lamps. A lot of the posts seemed to be destroyed, wood and dust all over the area.

He sees his reflection in one of the mirrors hanging by the door and grimaces at the dirt that covered the left side of his jaw and right cheek, his hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. There didn’t seem to be a bump from San’s gun, but Wooyoung could definitely still feel the dull ache from the back of his head. He also noticed that one of his sleeves had ripped quite a bit, exposing a pale shoulder and let out a sigh of irritation. He looked as rough as he felt.

Wooyoung felt his stomach growl, reminding him of how he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning— which had only been an apple because of all the wedding rush. He padded down the steps and down the destroyed road to clean up so he could get some food into his system.

People had already started to clean up the destruction of last night, collecting the trash to dispose and helping to bind any broken doors or holes. He should probably come down to help as soon as he cleans up himself.

He makes it down the road, opening the gate to his little house on the edge of the forest and closing it behind him after he entered. Luckily, with his house being on the outskirts of the village, it was completely undamaged and intact— much to his relief.

He grabbed his key from his pocket, unlocking his door and stepping in. The comfort of home finally greeted him, and he leans against the door with a shaky breath. He can’t believe he had a run in with pirates. _Pirates_. Hell, he practically befriended a Pirate, even if only for an hour. There’s a part of him that wonders if he should feel guilty for how much the adrenaline of last night excited him, wonders if it makes him an awful person.

Then he thinks of Yeosang. How _nice_ he was. Pirates shouldn’t be that nice— it didn’t make sense. If anything, San seemed more accurate to his imagination of a pirate— mean, rude, and selfish. He wonders how Yeosang found ended up as a Pirate because he definitely didn’t seem to fit the part. Although, he’d probably never see Yeosang again. It makes him a little sad. He wished they’d met under different circumstances.

With a sigh, Wooyoung moved to unlace Minho’s boots when he suddenly noticed something odd. He stares at the candle on his table that was lit, something he definitely did _not_ do. He holds his breath, listening carefully with his heart racing wildly against his chest.

Someone was in his house.

That _someone_ soon makes themself known as a familiar figure steps around the corner of the hall, into the family room. Wooyoung’s heart drops. A gun is pointed directly at him, the man dressed in his black suit as he looks up to meet a pair of familiar brown eyes that are filled with triumph. His eyebrow is raised and his lips are pulled up into a smirk.

” _Park Seonghwa_.”

”That’s _officer_ Park Seonghwa to you.” The guard snarks, taking a step closer so that they’re standing right across from each other on either side of the room. He shows Wooyoung the photograph of his parents he’d been holding in his other hand, causing the other to tense. “Jung Wooyoung. Parents, dead. Grandparents, dead. 20 years old, lives alone, unmarried, helps the women in the village, watches over children on his free days. Works at the bakery across town.” Park Seonghwa lists off.

What. The. _Fuck_.

” _Jesus Christ_ — This is breaking and entering!” Wooyoung hisses at the creepy officer.

”You left the door unlocked.”

Wooyoung frowns, tilting his head. “I did? _Jeez,_ that’s the _fifth_ time this wee—“ 

“Shut up!” Seonghwa snapped. “Now, off of that list, what did you get?”

”That you’re fucking creepy as shit?” Wooyoung sassed right back.

”You wanna know what I got?” The taller man ignores his jab. “A completely normal citizen. That has no reason for piracy— but I guess looks _can_ be deceiving, huh?” Wooyoung blinks. “Hold on— you think _I’m_ a pirate!?” Seonghwa doesn’t falter his stance. “Are you kidding!? Do I look like a tall menacing grim reaper with a mask? I haven’t even stepped foot on a ship before! I’ve lived my whole life on this port!” Wooyoung cries out.

”Regardless, you wanna explain running off with one then? Even if you aren’t a pirate, you’ve aided and abetted in the escape of one.” The guard tells him, gun still pointed on Wooyoung. Honestly, Wooyoung is surprised his arm hasn’t given out from holding it up like that for this long. Park Seonghwa was fucking crazy.

”I—” Wooyoung stopped, biting his lip. Because he really couldn’t. There was no explanation that could get him out of this— out of what he’d done. Now he’d done it. He was soon to be on his way to walking up the gallows all for jumping off a roof with a man he’d known for less than an hour. He really was about to die because he couldn’t let Yeosang die. His mother did always tell him his kindness would get back at him one day, but this definitely tops the cake.

“Exactly. Now, maybe we can... negotiate something. I’m the only one who saw you last night. I know you had some form of alliance with one of them. Give me any information you have. Names, faces, location, crew, sails— anything. And maybe I can let this go.” Park Seonghwa bribes. Wooyoung froze at his words. Five. There were five things he could give. Yeosang, San, San’s face, Mingi, and Hongjoong. Just five things he can give up and this mess will steer away from him completely.

”I... I can’t.”

_Why can’t you?_

Park Seonghwa’s gaze hardened then, putting the photo down on the table and pulling out a pair of cuffs as he walks over. “Well then, Jung Wooyoung you are hereby under arrest for the aid and abet of escaped pirates under the jurisdiction of the Port Royale guards. You have rights to—“

It’s a second.

Only a second.

But it’s the second Wooyoung needs.

The officer lowers his gun and had cuffed one of Wooyoung’s wrists before Wooyoung shoved him against the window. A strangled squeak of surprise leaves the officers mouth, obviously not expecting Wooyoung to resist.

Who in their right minds _wouldn’t_ resist?

Wooyoung ignores the sound, quickly wrapping the curtain around the officer before yanking his door open and barreling outside in a frenzy.

”Wait! Stop—“ Park Seonghwa shouts but Wooyoung jumps over his fence, taking off down the street. The curtain obviously wouldn’t hold off the officer for long, and Wooyoung had no idea where he was going or what he was gonna do. All he knew was the he needed to get as far away from Park Seonghwa as possible. Probably the only useful thing being bullied taught him was how to escape quickly. He knew he was a fast runner and was a swift climber that didn’t fear heights. But officer creepy ass was his own unique breed. Who knows what the weirdo could do.

Wooyoung climbed onto a bench, using the arm as a stepping stone to jump onto the roof of a nearby building, hoisting himself up. He could hear Park Seonghwa’s loud curses from all the way down the streets. Wooyoung ran across the roof, not hesitating to jump onto the next.

”Kid, I don’t wanna shoot you!”

Yeah, okay.

Wooyoung used the chain of the cuff to wrap along a laundry line, sliding back down to the floor before rolling back to a stand and slipping into a long and narrow alleyway. With Seonghwa on the roof now, Wooyoung needed to use the opportunity to escape the town as fast as he could. Eventually Officer Creepy Ass would get tired and call for reinforcements.

Wooyoung glances behind him to see how much distance he’s put between the two of them, when he suddenly bumps roughly into a hard body. His arms flail, about to fall over before a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pulls him back up to a stand. Wooyoung looks up with wide eyes only to freeze up entirely when he meets a pair of familiar dark gaze, his eyes filled with surprise.

”Well, here I was trying to find you and you come running to me yourself.” San mused, a grin growing on his face. Wooyoung blinks, lips parted but too shocked to really say anything. San has _dimples_.

”Oh come on, don’t give me those puppy eyes of yours. I know we promised not to come back but... uh, some complications arose.” His arms didn’t loosen from around Wooyoung. His mask wasn’t anywhere to be found this time either, but he had his hood pulled up over his hair. “San,” Wooyoung breathes out in disbelief.

San gives him a pointed look. “Yeah, sorry about this. No hard feelings? Again?”

”What—“ Wooyoung’s confusion is soon answered when a searing pain suddenly grows in his head again, and he’s sure that if this keeps happening he’s going to get fucking amnesia.

He clubbed him. _Again_.

”You’re such a piece of shit,” Wooyoung slurs out as black clouds his vision once again.

San doesn’t reply, but his eyes shining with amusement are the last thing Wooyoung sees before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve got Wooyoung, Yeosang, San, and Seonghwa in the building. Don’t worry, the other half are waiting for their keys but they’ll be entering shortly. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna make this a very Wooyoung/Hongjoong-Centric fic, hope you guys don’t mind that. Also, I wanted to establish Woosang friendship bond before any of the others which is why there was a lot of Yeosang (there’s never too much Yeosang, come on). 
> 
> Let me know what you thought— likes? Dislikes? Anyways, I’ll see ya when I see ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long moment of silence passes, everyone too stunned by the man’s words. It was insane. Everything he said was absolutely crazy, but Hongjoong finds himself conflicted in the realization that it actually made sense. Wooyoung was in danger because of them, and he wasn’t safe at home anymore. His life was practically on the line and his safest option was sticking with them for awhile until the craze of his capture died down.
> 
> But... are they allowed to make that decision for him?

Sea.

It was the sea. Nothing else really brought comfort the way the sea did. It was unforgiving— brushing against the wood of the ship and crashing against rocks nearby. The air was cool in the warming night of May. Through the dark skies, glimmering stars shinned brightly and the moon reflected promises. The thing about night was that it was when the sea was most beautiful— reflecting every little star and dream in its calm waters like a mirror.

It was a rather quiet night. The wooden floors creaked ever so slightly with every gentle sway of the ship, mimicking the motions of the water below. The sounds of the tied sails moving with the wind was soothing. Only a few lanterns burned with the warmth and light of candles across the main deck, the comforting brightness of the moon being enough to see the surroundings.

The area wasn’t too well of a hiding spot. Just barely meters away from the docking areas of the port, but it was enough to not seem suspicious. Just across the docks the village port was brightly lit and decorated with beautiful Sakura flowers. Something the whole port was famous for, attracting tourists from all over which made it a good resting stop to recollect supplies and fixing damages.

Hongjoong stared out into the horizon, trying to outline where the sea ended and the sky started but it seemed to be nearly impossible with how alike the two colors were. He was sitting in his favorite spot of the ship— cross legged at the wide end of the bow sprit, back leaned against the forecastle deck. Definitely not the most ideal place when sailing, but with the ship docked it was possibly one of the best places to get a view of the gorgeous waters ahead of him.

The ship was silent, all of the crew off getting supplies. It was the most peaceful moment Hongjoong had gotten in a while with the lack of screaming and arguing and overall chaos he dealt with whenever San and Mingi were together and managed to drag Yunho into their schemes. Truthfully, Yeosang and Jongho (with occasion) were the only ones that didn’t give Hongjoong a complete headache.

Hongjoong reaches into his shirt to pull the chain of his pendant up, looking at the ruby stone attached to it intently. It twinkled with the moonlight, teasing him with it’s secrets. The jewel itself was as mysterious as the map sat in his quarters— continuous hours spent staring and studying every drawing and line in question but given absolutely no answers.

His thoughts are disrupted by loud voices and the sound of heavy running against sand, causing him to tense up. Slipping the pendant back under his shirt, he stood from his little hideout and peered around. Alert, he rested a hesitant hand around his sword in case he needed to use it. When he saw the mop of orange hair his shoulders relaxed. He lets his grip on the handle of his sword slip until it fell to his side, watching the others with a curiosity.

”Yah, Mingi! What took you guys so long?” He shouts to the three that had begun to climb aboard. Mingi didn’t answer, too busy arguing with Yunho to even realize that Hongjoong had said something to him.

”How the hell was I suppose to know there were Guards there? I thought they only walked back and forth on the docks!”

“It would’ve been fine if you hadn’t openly gone up to the table and tried to stuff your face full of bread rolls!”

“I was hungry! What, you’re gonna blame me for being human now, too!?”

“A normal human does not and _should_ _not_ be able to eat 20 bread rolls in a row. No wonder they thought you were crazy and called the Guards on us.”

Hongjoong watches their exchange, bemused. The pair had gotten onto the main deck, facing each other and bickering loudly while Jonho completely ignored them and dashed off towards the kitchen with a bag full of groceries. Hongjoong sighs. “Hey guys—“

”Hey! Now that’s just not fair! Don’t act like you didn’t see San practically inhaling the braised pork.”

“At least he was discreet about it. You asked for honey from a complete stranger dressed like _that_!”

“Oh, so everything is _my_ fault now, is it?”

“That’s not what I—“

“Nope! That’s exactly what you were saying!”

“Well, yeah! It is your fault!”

“You’d rather I just _starve_ —“

”Guys!” Hongjoong shouts, silencing them immediately and snapping their heads towards him. Hongjoong scowls at them both. “Where’s San and Yeosang?”

Mingi and Yunho shared a look, both with eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Hongjoong stared at them, anticipating. Mingi laughs that awkward laugh of his, scratching the back of his head as he turned back to his captain, avoiding his eyes. “Yeah, see— about that. We kinda need to move around the island and dock near the forest instead.”

Hongjoong’s harsh stare doesn’t leave the other, expression not shifting once apart from a little twitch of his nose. “And why, exactly, do we need to do such a thing?”

”Okay, so we might’ve crashed a wedding to eat and got caught by the port guards, causing all hell to break loose when they started firing at us and now the whole town is practically on fire and people are running for their lives since they know that there’s pirates on the land?”

Hongjoong gaped at him. “ _Might’ve_!?”

Mingi nods.

”That’s a definite YES, Mingi!” Hongjoong hissed at him, practically shoving between the pair quickly to climb onto the quarter deck and man the wheel to direct them onto the other side of the Port where they wouldn’t be seen. Yunho seemed to know what was best for him, staying put on the main deck while Mingi seemed to have a _death wish_ considering he followed the shorter man up the stairs.

”I don’t understand why you guys can’t go an hour by yourselves _without_ setting something on fire!” Hongjoong snaps as he indicates for Yunho to pull up the anchor. Mingi groans. “The coconut was _one_ _time_!” Honjoong throws him a dirty look. “That’s one too many.” The ship soon moves out of the shallow end and into the deeper edge of the ocean. Hongjoong really didn’t wanna attract anymore attention to them, so he stays close to the shallows as he roughly turns the ship right.

They sail past the wide hills and cliffs, avoiding nearby rocks. As more of the village became hidden out of view, the thick forest became more clear— an area that seemed completely empty of people and should hopefully be enough of a cover for them to be able to hide out until morning. They stay close under a little cliff that provided enough of a shadow to leave them unseen.

Yunho anchors them in again and Hongjoong leans against the wheel, annoyed. “I told you all that this was suppose to be a discreet stop for supplies. Instead, you set the entire town on fire!” Yunho looks up at him innocently. “Technically it was only like, two houses and a bunch of flowers. Mingi’s just being over dramatic.”

Mingi leans against the banister to narrow his eyes at the older boy. “Well, _excuse me_. I didn’t know getting _shot at_ for eating a bread roll was me being overdramatic but sure, whatever you say, asshole.”

”Don’t forger the fact that they ruined a poor couple’s wedding.” Jongho suddenly says, re-emerging from where he was in the kitchen— probably putting his groceries away. Yunho rubs the back of his neck, looking slightly guilty. “Honestly, I do feel pretty bad about that. It was such a nice event up until that point.”

”I would feel bad but it literally wasn’t really our fault. The guards caused practically all the damages. They saw us and started shooting without a second thought, not even caring about the civilians around them. Didn’t even check if we really were pirates. We didn’t even try and engage with them either. We just left. Royal Guards are such garbage.”

”But we _are_ pirates. And you still did what you weren’t suppose to. We can’t blame the townspeople for being cautious— especially not after the mess we’ve created for them. I hope you all reflect on that, alright?” Hongjoong scolds then. “There’s no way for us to apologize, so the best we can do is realize we were in the wrong, even if it wasn’t fully ours to take. Understood?”

Their silent nods are enough of indication that the message came across and Hongjoong leans back, satisfied. “Good. Let’s put that behind us and get some rest. We’re gonna sail out tomorrow morning.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he sees two familiar figures jogging over to the ship. “Is that San and Yeosang?”

”Yes!” San shouts from below, bending down to let Yeosang climb onto his back. Hongjoong frowned at the two as San climbed up the side. “What’s the matter?” He asked cautiously, something not seeming right. San grunts as he gets to the top, and Yunho gently pulls Yeosang off the other. “Yeosang got shot.”

”What!?” Hongjoong quickly moves away from the wheel and down the steps towards the younger boy with worry while San climbed down the ship once again. “How bad is it?” Yeosang lets out an annoyed sigh before turning to his captain calmly. “It’s barely anything. I only got grazed in the arm a bit. Nothing a little herbal cream and bandages won’t fix in a week or two.”

”Getting shot at isn’t _nothing_ , Yeo. Let me see.” Hongjoong carefully pads his thumb against the poorly wrapped wound. “Does it hurt?” Yeosang shakes his head, reaching up to pull his mask and hood down. Hongjoong can see the bags of tiredness in his eyes, obviously exhausted by what has transpired in his absence. “It only burns a little. Once I clean it and rub some medicine in, it’ll heal on its own.”

San then reappears with a large sac, throwing it onto the deck with a huff before jumping over. He carries it off to the medical bay and Hongjoong wraps an arm around Yeosang’s waist to take him there as well. “I can walk fine, Captain.” Yeosang whined, not enjoying the way he was being babied. “Not up for debate.” Hongjoong tells him, turning to Jongho. “Can you make some soup?”

Jongho nods. “Oh! Me too Jongho, me too!” Mingi yells excitedly, waving his hand frantically. Jongho gives him a dirty look. “I think you’ve eaten quite _enough_ today.”

Mingi stares back at him, offended. He opens his mouth to retort back but Hongjoong stops him before he can start another argument. “Enough! Mingi, Yunho, go get some sleep. Jongho, you go to bed too as soon as your done. There’s been enough insanity tonight.” Hongjoong tells them sternly, walking off with Yeosang. “Goodnight!” He calls out to them a final time, getting various _Night Captain_ s from the crew.

When they enter the medical bay, San is already half way through restocking Yeosang’s shelves. He gives them a glance as they enter before turning back to his task. “Thanks, San.” Yeosang tells the younger boy who only snorts in reply. Hongjoong eyes the pair weirdly, sensing some sort of tension. “Uh, everything okay?”

”Yup.” Yeosang answers but San snorts at his answer again and Hongjoong stares at him weirdly. “Did something happen?”

”Nope.”

_Snort_.

Yeosang sighs, defeated. “Alright San— what’s your problem?”

”I don’t _have_ a problem.” San bites back.

He _definitely_ had a problem.

“Obviously you do.” Yeosang snaps. 

“Did I say anything!?”

”You might as well have!”

”Oh, so when I _have_ something to say I get attacked, when I have _nothing_ to say I _still_ get attacked! Isn’t _that_ fair!”

”It’s not my fault that everything you say is dumb as hell!”

” _dumb_!?”

”DUMB!”

”See, this is _exactly_ why I should’ve left your ass with flower boy—“

”Don't be mean to someone you don’t know, San!”

”I don’t know his name! What do you want me to say!? Village kid!?”

”It’s Wooyoung!”

”Oh, _really_? Great! Let me just put that down in my journal next to the number of shits I give. Which is _none_!”

”Oh my _god_ — you’re such an ass sometimes!”

”And you’re—“

” _QUIET_!” Hongjoong cried out, headache multiplying ten fold. If Mingi and Yunho were bad, it was _nothing_ compared to when Yeosang and San argue. Part of it completely creeped Hongjoong out. Because Yeosang doesn’t usually fight with anyone, but he _especially_ never fights with San. And San doesn’t like picking fights with Yeosang either. It was odd to see, so whatever happened must’ve been something bad. ”Can you two just tell me what the hell is going on?”

They both stared at each other with narrowed eyes. A moment of silence passes before San opens his mouth. “Yeosang made a little friend on the beach.” San said with a sarcastic edge to his voice. Yeosang throws him a murderous glare. “Oh shut up! He was just some guy I met and got along with for a while.”

Hongjoong’s confusion only grows. “So why is this a problem? You’re mad he’s making friends?” He turns to San who scoffs. “I could care less about someone we’re only gonna see once in a lifetime. I’m annoyed because Yeosang is overreacting—“

”I’m not overreacting, San!” Yeosang snapped. “You bashed his head in!”

”YOU _WHAT_!?” Hongjoong practically screeches in horror. Yeosang ignores the elder, working on cleaning out his wound and skin of blood before lathering his herbal cream over the area.  
  


“ _Jesus fucking_ — there you go again with the dramatics Yeosang!” San barked as Hongjoong placed a hand over his heart. “You guys are aging me 10 years. You’re aging me 10 years, and I hope you _know that_.”

San turns to Hongjoong so fast, a pout on his face. “Yeosang is completely overreacting! All I did was give him a little whack with the end of my gun. I doubt it even left a bruise. Besides, all I was doing was knocking him out so we weren’t followed by the guards.”

”Wooyoung wouldn’t have told on us. He’s a good person.” Yeosang bites out venomously. The playful tone suddenly shifts into something bitter as San’s eyes darken and narrow on the older with a snarl. San isn’t someone who usually gets seriously upset— not with them, at least. Even when he does, it’s usually something stupid that doesn’t even last more than an hour at most, so this was incredibly unsettling to see.

”That must be why he let you get shot then, right?”

Ah.

Finally Hongjoong understands.

”San, you know better than anyone that he would have no idea of knowing that the officer would _actually_ shoot. Regardless of that fact, if it wasn’t for him getting me out of there, a graze on the shoulder would probably be the best of what could've happened to me if I was caught.” Yeosang says, his voice filled with obvious frustration.

San straightened from his squatted position, slamming the bottle of rubbing alcohol violently onto the work bench. The sound echoes and rings in the now silent room. “I hadn’t realized that _pointing a gun_ at someone was only done for show nowadays. Must’ve been the only _idiot_ to not realize that.”

With that he’s storming across the room, throwing the door open which slams against the wall and shakes thunderously. As he storms out, he almost bumps into a surprised Jongho holding a bowl of soup, shoving past him harshly and stalking off. Jongho blinks. “Uh— was this a bad time?”

Hongjoong sighs.

Yeosang makes a move to leave the bed, grumbling to himself and probably making plans to chase after the younger boy but Hongjoong stops him by gently pushing him back onto the cot. “Nope. You’re staying right here.” He grabs the bowl from Jongho and shoves it into Yeosang’s hands. “Eat. After you’re finished I want you to take some medicine and go get some rest before morning.”

Yeosang looks up at him with an obvious fire burning in his eyes. “But San—“ He began with annoyance, but Hongjoong cuts him off swiftly. “I know what’s wrong with San. I’ll go talk to him. You eat and then sleep.”

Yeosang looks as if he’s about to protest. “That’s an order, Yeosang.” The younger boy sighs with a small nod, not looking entirely happy about it. “Fine. Goodnight, Captain.”

”Good night. Don’t forget to take medicine.” Hongjoong turns to a doe eyed Jonho, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You too Jongho. Go to bed.”

”The repairs—“ Jongho began, only for Hongjoong to stop him. “It’s alright. I got it covered. Just get some sleep.”

Jongho’s eyes soften. “Okay. Goodnight.”

”Night.”

Jonho goes down the hall to the stairs leading down to the rooms while Hongjoong goes to the main deck once again. He’s surprised to see San leaning against the banister of the ship, staring out into the sea with clouded eyes filled with a familiar darkness Hongjoong had seen in him almost a year ago. He sighed, walking casually over to the other man.

”I’m surprised! I thought you would’ve gone to bed. Usually when you’re upset you wanna sleep for two days straight until someone drags you off to eat something.” Hongjoong voices loudly, staring at San with a raised brow. 

San glances at him, no smile present and no twinkle in his eye. His face is passive, expressionless and yet his eyes are screaming at Hongjoong. Screaming for something— _anything_. Hongjoong sighs when he gets no response, joining the other and leaning his arms against the banister. “San, I know why you’re upset.”

”I don’t wanna talk about it.” San says, quiet. Hongjoong stares at him, long and hard. “Sannie. It might help—“

”I said I don’t want to. _Please_.” San whispers, and for a moment he sounds so broken and desperate that Hongjoong can’t bring himself to go against the boy’s words for his own sake. He swallows down the lump in his throat, nodding silently. Because for this, he can’t _not_ listen to San. Not for this. Not when he was like this. It felt wrong in ways he couldn’t explain, even if he knew it would be for the best to do the complete opposite. So he listens instead.

”Alright. I get it. But, understand that if you need it— _when_ you need it, I’ll always be right here. No matter what.” Hongjoong affirms.

San glances at him from the corner of his eyes. “Is that a promise, Captain?”

”I don’t break my promises.”

“Was that my answer?”

”What do you think?”

San stares at him openly now, gaze soft. It lingers for a moment with heavy emotion before it’s turned back to the swaying waters. “I think... that there aren’t good people in this world. But you, Kim Hongjoong, are the best person I could’ve met in my life.”

Hongjoong is hit with a burst of emotion then, knowing just how deep San’s words truly ran within both of them. “Go on to bed and get some rest.”

”Can’t sleep,” San replies easily.

Hongjoong hums. “Got a lot on your mind?”

San shrugs but his eyes have always been his downfall. His eyes don’t hide and they give away too much. Hongjoong knows, and he can see the sorrows and dark memories lurking in those irises.

”Wanna help me repair the sails?” Hongjoong then asks, and instantly things fall back into place like normal. It was always way too easy to ignore things like these. Deflecting, and deflecting. They’d walk along this thin line of careful questioning, slightly slipping but never allowing themselves to fall out of fear of the unknown and fear of the _what ifs_. San gives him a wide smile, dimples popping out and eyes scrunching. 

“Sure.”

Hongjoong doubts. He doubts a lot and questions both himself and his mission. A mission that seems so far out of reach. It’s as if he’s by himself with a scattered puzzle set and the pieces thrown all over the place. The room is dark and he has no clue where he’s going or how’s he going to do it, but he just knows he has to. The map sits on his desk and the mysterious jewel presses against his chest with a force, both things unknown and uncertain.

But if there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s the sound of a once quiet ship, now filled with life.

-

Morning came soon after, and both Hongjoong and San were exhausted from changing out all the sails and fixing the broken wood on the sides of the ship. The dark skies had slowly shifted to that of a bright blue, and soon after the shinning rays of the sun followed. The stars disappeared, replaced with soft clouds and the bright chirping of birds awoken from their nighttime slumber.

They had sat side by side to watch the sunrise tiredly, the morning waves crashing against the rocks and the cold air nipping at their flushed ears and noses.

”Jeez, were you two awake all night?” A voice sounded from behind them. San ignored it but Hongjoong turned towards Jongho with exhaustion. Jongho brought them over mugs of coffee. “Yeah— and thanks.” They both gingerly took the warm mugs that soon warmed the cold chill of their hands. Jongho left once more and returned again with two thick quills, wrapping them over the two older boys. Hongjoong gave him a grateful smile while San only grunted in appreciation.

San got pretty grumpy when he was tired. Everyone knew better than to poke fun at him when he was running on no sleep because he could get quite antsy. So they left him to his devices, which was being wrapped like a burrito on the forecastle deck with sleepy eyes as Hongjoong stood up and walked down to the main deck. “Is breakfast ready?” He asks Jongho who nods. 

”Yeah. We’re having tofu soup from last night with kimchi fried rice.” At the sound of kimchi, San’s head perked up with interest, eyes still blinking sleepily. Hongjoong took a long sip from his coffee, feeling more awake already. The chilly morning was now more bearable, and he hugged his quilt around himself as he made his way over to sit on the steps leading up to the quarter deck. “Is anyone else awake?”

”Yeosang is changing his bandages and Mingi is still sleeping.” Jongho frowned. “But, uh... I couldn’t find Yunho. His room was empty.”

Hongjoong furrowed his brows in confusion. “Did you check the second deck?” Just then, Mingi comes stumbling out from the main hall leading to the rooms with Yeosang behind him. Whereas Yeosang looks fresh and bright, Mingi looks like he crawled out of hell. 

Jongho nodded. “He wasn’t there.”

”That’s odd,” Hongjoong mutters, turning to the other two. “Good morning. Mingi, you look a mess.”

”Good morning.” Yeosang replies while Mingi only grumbles under his breath.

”Is breakfast on?” Yeosang turns to Jongho who nods, moving towards the kitchen to grab the food and bring it out. “Yup.”

Mingi suddenly looks more awake, turning to the pots Jongho brings out while Yeosang brings out the plates, bowls, and utensils. “What is it?”

”Kimchi fried rice and Tofu soup.”

”Beautiful!” Mingi says excitedly, snatching a bowl and moving towards Jongho like a bloodhound. ”You go last!” Jongho snapped, instead pouring a bowl in and holding it out to Hongjoong who shakes his head. “Give it to San first. He’s starving.”

”This is discrimination and favoritism!” Mingi cries out in outrage. San doesn’t say anything besides a smug smile as he comes over, dragging his feet tiredly to grab his bowl. Jongho then gives Hongjoong the next bowl who simply hands it to Yeosang before finally taking his own.

Mingi glares at them all when he finally gets his bowl. San waits patiently for Jongho to put the soup in the other bowls while Mingi starts scarfing down his rice like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Hey, have either of you seen Yunho?” Hongjoong asks curiously, graciously accepting the bowl of soup. Mingi stopped his eating, looking up at Hongjoong abruptly. “What? What happened to Yunho?”

Hongjoong shrugs. “Nothing, probably. He just wasn’t in bed.”

Yeosang frowns. “He wasn’t? Where’d he go?”

”Right here!” A sudden voice cuts through and they all turn to see Yunho combing over the banister before landing on the deck with a huge smile. Hongjoong stares at him in disbelief. “ _Jesus_ , Yunho— I thought you were still somewhere on the ship! When and _how_ did you leave without San or I noticing?”

Yunho walks over with a shrug. “You guys were too tired to notice me climbing down.”

”Okay, but where the hell did you go?” Hongjoong narrows his eyes on the tall man who looks back at him innocently. “I went to the village!”

Mingi choked on his soup. “You _what_!?”

Yunho gave him a look. “I went to the village?”

San, who had yet to even take a bite, looked at him in disbelief. “Why the hell would you go there after what happened last night?”

Yunho rolls his eyes. “Honestly, you guys should be _grateful_ for me right now. I actually felt super bad about the damages so I was just dropping off little bags of biscuits to the houses we destroyed but found these instead.”

He reaches into his satchel to pull out a stack of papers. Hongjoong eyes them curiously, blinking in surprise at what he saw. “WANTED posters? Of us?”

Yunho nods as San starts flipping through the pages curiously. “They were all over the town. I spent most of the morning collecting them all to get rid of. Although they can’t identify by face, I still thought it’d be smarter to take them away completely.”

”No one noticed you?” Yeosang walks over to look at the papers. “I’m a master of disguise.” Yunho wiggles his eyebrows. “Plus, mostly everyone was still asleep. It’s pretty early.”

All of a sudden, Hongjoong noticed San tense up. “ _Yeosang_.” Yeosang looked up at the other boy questioningly, still guarded from their fight last night but that’s all soon forgotten when he sees San’s shellshocked expression. Slowly he holds up one of the papers and Yeosang’s confusion turns into complete shock, mouth dropping and eyes widening. Hongjoong looks at the poster himself, noticing a drawing of a boy with a bright smile and dark hair.

”What?” Mingi looks between the two weirdly.

Yunho sees the poster and furrows his brows in confusion. “Oh yeah. This kid was also on a bunch of posters for last night but I have no idea who he is because he’s definitely not with us. I felt like he might’ve been randomly accused so I took them with me too.” He pulls out a paper that Yeosang snatches, eyes boring into the drawing. Yunho blinks. “Uh...”

”Oh no. Oh my— what the _hell_!” Yeosang hisses. Hongjoong stood up, placing his bowls down on the steps and walking cautiously over. “What’s the matter?”

”This is _Wooyoung_!” Yeosang practically shouted, waving the poster frantically. Hongjoong is even more confused for a moment before realization dawns on him from San and Yeosang’s argument last night. “Hold on a second— _flower boy_!?”

”Who’s this flower boy?” Mingi asks, but he’s ignored.

”Oh this is bad. This is _so_ bad.” Yeosang hisses, pacing back and forth in a panic. Hongjoong doesn’t really know what to do, hit with this situation so suddenly. He tries to then calm the other boy down. “It’s alright. You guys went out in disguise last night. It wouldn’t be like he would have any information to give them anyway. Plus, I’m sure the guards will realize his innocence and send him off on his way.” He tried to reassure but his words seem to make Yeosang realize something that sends him in more of a panic.

”No they won’t! You _know_ they won’t! Now some innocent kid is gonna die because of _me_.” Yeosang hissed.

”Who is flower boy!?” Mingi asks again, beyond confused. They ignored him.

Hongjoong bites his lip. “But he doesn’t know us and they’ll have to realize that sooner or later. Besides, I’m sure his town will vouch for him.”

”You’re wrong.” Yeosang then looks guilty, eyes lowering in shame. “He knows my name.”

“He knows more than our names,” a dark voice practically grumbled, and they all turned to see San glaring at the drawing in his hand. His quilt was thrown across the deck in a rage that no one had noticed, and he had strapped all his gear on. Slowly he lets the paper crumble in his tight fist, gaze raising to stare right at Hongjoong. “He has my face.”

Hongjoong inhales sharply. _Well, this just turned from bad to worse_. Before anyone can say anything else, San is throwing his hood up over his head with a violent force— storming off towards the edge of the ship. “Where are you going!?” Hongjoong fumbles after him but San only buckled his gun in and slides both his swords into their sheaths. “To rectify the situation.” San hissed, climbing over the banister and sliding down until he landed on the sand, running off towards the woods.

”Jesus, San! Don’t kill him!” Yeosang cries out, following after but Hongjoong stops him. This continuing saga was starting to drain all his energy.

”San won’t kill anybody, relax. If anything, he’s going to threaten very violently.” Hongjoong tries, but it just makes Yeosang groan in absolute frustration. Honestly, Hongjoong just wants to get some fucking sleep. And never, ever, _ever_ allow these band of misfits to go anywhere without him ever again. Appetite now lost, he moves towards the posters instead to stare at them. Each of them was wanted for the compensation of 100 gold pieces. It was a good thing Yunho took these before people saw. Who knows what sorts of trouble would follow them because of it.

”Will someone please tell me who this flower boy is already!?” Mingi explodes, sick of his question being left unanswered.

”He’s just some innocent village kid who was too nice for his own good.” Hongjoong sighed. “And now he’s wrongly accused as a criminal because of it.” He turned to Yeosang with a deep frown. The other boy was just slumped against the mast with exhausted eyes and the eldest couldn’t help but feel awful for him. “It’s alright Yeosang. Wooyoung will be fine and I doubt San will do anything drastic. But you do understand that this is _exactly_ why we don’t get involved with others right?”  


Yeosang’s jaw clenched. “I know. I just... I couldn’t lie to him. I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

Hongjoong sighed. This was definitely their most messiest occurance yet. “It’s fine. Don’t beat yourself up about it for too long. As soon as San is back we'll get the hell off this island.”

They continued to eat, now in a tension filled silence as Jongho cleared out the plates a half hour later. “I’m gonna, uh, go wash these.” He indicates awkwardly to all the dishes.  


Hongjoong had moved over to the sails, checking the ropes a final time and he nodded solemnly. “Alright, thanks Jongho.”

Mingi stares down at the posters. “What do we do about these?”

Hongjoong looks over at them. “I don’t know, burn them later when we leave.” Yeosang looks at Mingi. “Just put it in my room. I’ll dispose of them properly myself.”  


Mingi nods, already walking off. Yunho lets out a soft sigh. “How long is San going to take? It’s an hour til noon.”  


”Whatever he’s doing, he better hurry up. Who knows if the guards are lurking around looking for us and then stumble upon our ship. Would we leave him if that happened?” Mingi grins evilly as he returns, and Hongjoong scowled at him. “Of course not. We might leave you, though.”

”Your favoritism of San is disgraceful, Captain.”

”You’re just jealous.” A new voice suddenly states, and they all turn quickly to see San climbing up over the banister.

With a person thrown over his shoulder.

Everyone stood frozen for a moment as the third in command walks over casually, a calm look on his face.

”San.”

”Yeah,”

”That’s a person.”

”Yeah.”

Yeosang shot up from where he was sitting. “Is that Wooyoung!?”

“Is that what his name is?”

”How could you forget!?” Mingi gapes in disbelief.  


Hongjoong cannot believe what the hell he’s seeing right now. He doesn’t know what the _fuck_ he did in his past life for the world to be this upset with him, but he just wants any Godly power up there to know that he does not deserve this kind of suffering. He used to be so kind, so sweet. These evil spawns of satan have corrupted him in ways that have caused irreversible damage to his wellbeing.

”San did you just fucking kidnap someone!?” Hongjoong screeched, numb to it all.  


”Yes,” San nods.  


”You can’t just do that!”  


Mingi walks around San, placing a careful finger under the unconscious boy’s chin to pull it up. He observed his features carefully, eyebrows lifting with surprise. “He looks young. Like, younger than us.”

San stood unfazed by what he’d done, Wooyoung slumped over his shoulder completely knocked out. Hongjoong then looked the boy over carefully. He was in a cute little hanbok that was torn in many different areas and covered in dirt. His dark hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions, allowing a clear view of his face. Hongjoong walked over next to Mingi to see a soft face that was also slightly covered in dirt. He looked absolutely serene, almost as if he was sleeping.

”Did you beat him up!?” Hongjoong growls, very angry now because Yeosang was right. This Wooyoung kid looked too innocent to be dragged through all of this.  


”Of course not—“ San began.

”You whacked him, didn’t you?” Yeosang accused with a scowl.

”I whacked him.” San affirms.

”San, this isn’t right.” Hongjoong groans. “What do you expect to happen now!?”

San turns to him with a serious look. “I’m gonna throw him in the brig and we’re gonna leave. Like, now.”

”No you are not!” Yeosang hisses, looking at the other with disbelief.  


”We can’t just take him with us. He has a life here. It’s not fair, especially without asking him.” Hongjoong snapped.  


”Oh, we don’t have a choice actually.” San tells him. “He was running from something when I found him and he was in a complete panic. The guards are definitely after him and wouldn’t think twice before shooting him dead the moment he steps back into that village. And maybe they’ll send him to the gallows instead after he rats us out, so no. We can’t leave him here. If anything, I’m doing us all a favor. With him here, he’s safe from death and we’re safe from getting exposed. And if I have to be the bad guy to keep that protected, then so be it.”  


A long moment of silence passes, everyone too stunned by the man’s words. It was insane. Everything he said was absolutely crazy, but Hongjoong finds himself conflicted in the realization that it actually made sense. Wooyoung was in danger because of them, and he wasn’t safe at home anymore. His life was practically on the line and his safest option was sticking with them for awhile until the craze of his capture died down.  


But... are they allowed to make that decision for him?

He thinks that’s where San is wrong. Wooyoung wasn’t some dog or bird that they could chain up and keep in a cage, especially without consent.  


But this wasn’t just about Wooyoung. This was about all of them— Mingi, San, Yeosang, Yunho, Jongho... He couldn’t risk putting them in any more danger than they already were in.  


God, this was the most fucked he’s felt in his entire life. Both choices seemed so wrong, and the one person he desperately wanted to talk to was passed out in San’s arms. It made him irritated at San’s rash personality. He always did things without thinking them through, even if they were logical and seemingly right. The way he went about things were just incorrect for so many reasons.

”San’s right.” Yeosang suddenly interrupts his inner crisis, causing him to stare at the young doctor incredulously. “I mean it. Wooyoung isn’t safe. I’m sorry, this is mostly my fault and I know that. But I think this is the safest bet for all of us, especially Wooyoung. He can’t go back there, so where else is he gonna go than with us? Besides, I’ve talked to him and he... he seems like he’s been wanting to leave this place for a while. I don’t think he really has anyone here.”

Hongjoong crosses his arms, unimpressed. “Your perceptions are completely different from verbal consent, Yeosang. This poor kid can’t even tell us what he wants thanks to _this_ one.” He points at San, accusatorially.

San looks back at him, offended. “In my defense, this conversation is pointless. You know just as well as I do that this is for the best.”

Hongjoong runs a hand across his face, turning to the other two who have been surprisingly silent. “What do you think, Yunho?”

Yunho frowns. “I really don’t know much, but I think if it’s regarding his safety then he doesn’t really have a choice. I don’t want him to get killed because of us. I think we should go with San’s plan. If it’s really that bad, I have a good friend in Singapore that would be willing to watch over him for a while until the guards leave him alone.”

Hongjoong hums, turning to Mingi. “Mingi?”

Mingi shrugs. “He looks adorable. I’ll personally take him under my wing and teach him my ways.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes while Yunho let’s out an annoyed sigh. “Yeah that’s not happening.”

Hongjoong stares at Wooyoung’s slumped form thoughtfully.

”He told me he wanted to chase stars one day,” Yeosang adds, and Hongjoong frowns. “Chase stars?” Hongjoong put a gentle hand on the boy’s cheek, raising it slightly to stare at that innocent face again. The kid was definitely young. Hongjoong’s conscious was killing him with this battle between what was wrong and right. But looking down at him now, he felt like there was something about this kid that felt right. Like this was suppose to happen.

”Alright,” Hongjoong declares, stepping back. “Mingi, raise the anchor. Yunho, take the wheel. Let’s get out of here.”

Yeosang started at him with surprise. “So Wooyoung?

”He’ll come with us.” Hongjoong confirmed. “But the moment he wakes up, where he ends up is his choice.”

The ship began shifting away from the shallow waters and into the open ocean as the sails were released. 

”You’re just gonna let him leave if that’s what he says?” San asks him with disbelief, and Hongjoong wonders how the other man has been able to hold up Wooyoung on his shoulder for so long like that.

”Not right away, of course. But in a few months if he wants to go home then he goes home. Until then, he’s staying no matter what regardless.” Hongjoong says.

”You guys still have my breakfast, right?” San said grumpily. “Jesus, I’ve got no sleep and no food in me. Thanks to this _dumbass_ , my day just keeps getting worse.” San grumbled, indicating to the body on him.

”Leave him alone. Poor kid did nothing wrong.” Mingi scolds while San rolls his eyes.

”You can put him in my room for now,” Yeosang tells San who snorts. “I’m throwing him in the brig.” All three of them turn to give the boy a glare. ”No you are not,” Hongjoong snaps. “Go put him in Yeosang’s room while we get another room ready.” San looks ready to pick a fight, but Hongjoong stops him before he can. “That’s an order, San. Now go.” San curses to himself quietly, turning to make a move.

”Not so fast.”

They all looked up, startled at the unfamiliar voice.

Hongjoong freezes when he notices a new figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. Next to him is a wide eyed Yunho, who currently had a gun placed next to his temple by said random dude. The man before them has dark eyes glinting with triumph, his black hair falling over one side of his forehead while the rest is brushed back lazily. His facial features are sharp and his lips are pulled up to a smirk. When Hongjoong lowers his eyes, he notices the familiar black uniform of the Royal Guards and the shiny pins indicating of a rookie.

_Jesus fucking Christ, they just don’t stop fucking coming. He never gets a break on this damn ship_.

”So,” the man drawls out, his voice annoyingly arrogant. “You must be Captain Kim Hongjoong. My suspicions were correct, then. The ones to attack Port Royale were the fearsome pirate crew ATEEZ.”

”Uh,” Hongjoong stares dumbly. “Who are you?”

“Hey! Hold on— he’s the guy that shot me!” Yeosang cries out in rage, pointing at the dude. “What was it again? Park... Park Songhwa!”

”That’s _officer_ Park Songhwa to you!” The man snaps before pausing for a moment. “And it’s Seonghwa, not Songhwa!”

”Oh really? This is us not giving a _shit_.” San sassed back.

“Don’t act so smart when you’re at a disadvantage here.” Park Seonghwa snapped. “Disadvantage? You’re one against six, dude.” Mingi retorts.

”Technically it’s seven now with Wooyoung.” Yunho adds in despite having a fucking gun pressed against his head.

”Wooyoung’s passed out. I doubt he could do anything.”

”I could throw him at officer fancy hair.”

”Okay, but we don’t even know if Wooyoung is on our side yet either.”

”Haven’t we decided that he already is?”

”Well logically no, considering he hasn’t consented to that.”

”Isn’t this what that entire conversation earlier was about?”

”Wait what?”

”What?”

”Huh?”

”Oh... I mean like, even if he’s not consenting necessarily, we did it for him instead for his own wellbeing.”

”Alright, but I don’t think throwing him across the deck while he’s unconscious would be good for his wellbeing.”

”I think it would be pretty substantial for it.”

”San, you _literally_ hate him. Your opinion is invalid due to bias.”

”Well, Yeosang likes him so that’s bias too. His opinion shouldn’t matter either.”

”No— Do _not_ drag me into your shit.”

”Alright so the only opinions that really matter are the rest of us. I’m for seven, and Mingi is for six. That cancels out so we need a tie breaker. Captain? What do you think? Are we six or seven?”

”He’s the Captain, his voting rights are revoked on these matters.”

”Since when the hell was that a rule?”

”Ever since I said so.”

”Mingi, I seriously hate you.”

”Okay, well _fuck_ you too—“

”QUIET!” Officer fancy hair shouts out, looking completely horrified.

Finally, someone understands Hongjoong’s pain.

The officer looks at Hongjoong with disbelief. “ _This_ is ATEEZ? The most feared ship to sail the Eastern Seas? The ship people only get glimpses of? A crew so feared for their anonymity? Are you joking!? You’re all just... You’re all a bunch of _kids_!”

”Hey now,” Mingi says, offended. “You don’t look too old yourself, fancy hair.”

”You all have _got_ to be the absolute _worst_ pirates I’ve ever seen!” The officer practically rages, his face burning with anger.

San turns to Yeosang curiously. “Should we take that as a compliment or an insult?”

”Shut up!” Park Seonghwa snaps. “This doesn’t make any sense— you’re all complete _idiots_! How are people calling you the most terrifying thing to sail these waters!?”

”To be honest, people are only scared of us because they don’t know who we are. They don’t know what our ship looks like or what we look like. It’s more of a fear of the unknown than anything else, actually.” Yunho admits.

”I know _you_ though, Kim Hongjoong.” The officers piercing eyes meet Hongjoong’s once again.

”Really? Because I have literally _no clue_ who the hell you are,” Hongjoong states solemnly.

Park Seonghwa ignores his words. “Kim Hongjoong. The ghost of ghosts. The one people only know by name but have never seen— and now, I’ve got you all both physically and mentally. You’re a man of great skill, face completely unknown to the entire world, and yet, you create absolute chaos everywhere you go. For months you sail these treacherous waters feared by everyone and desperately wanted dead by the Royal Guards. You’ve let your crew keep hidden from the world, but I’ve seen every single one of you.” He grins a smug smile. “And now, I’m going to bring you all dow—“

_THWACK!_

Hongjoong watched with wide eyes as officer Park Seonghwa’s entire body twitched, his smile dropping as he blinked wildly. Yunho turned to watch with a comical look on his face. Slowly, his eyes rolled shut and he fell forward with a loud thud as he hit the ground, unmoving. Hongjoong’s wide eyes trailed up from the unconscious man to Jongho, who stood above the body with a bored look, a rolling pin in his hands.

”His arrogant victory speech was getting _really_ annoying.” Jongho states calmly.

” _Jesus Christ_ , Jongho!” Yeosang gaped at the man in front of them.

They stare at the passed out body on the floor.

”Uh... nice work, Jongho.” Hongjoong then praised because literally, _what the fuck_. At this point, his brain was so completely numb to all the shit he’s witnessed in the past 24 hours, that he can’t even bring himself to be surprised anymore.

Jongho nods. “Yup.”

Silence.

”What do we do now?” Mingi whispers as Yunho cautiously poked the officer with his foot.

“I vote to throw him overboard,” San spoke up confidently. “No.” Everyone deadpanned.

”We could turn around and throw him on the beach?” Yeosang suggests.

”Yeah, no. First off, we’re already way too far to turn back and we’ll most likely get caught if we tried. Secondly, he knows our faces and names which is not good.” Yunho tells him.

”Plus, this dude is massive weird. I feel like he’s the type that would follow after us to the ends of the earth.” Mingi adds.

They all then turn to Hongjoong, staring at him silently while he looks alarmed. “Uh...”

”Um...” He looks down at the unconscious man. “Throw him in the brig? Yeah, throw him in the brig!” Hongjoong says more confidently, nodding to himself.

San rolls his eyes, stalking off with Wooyoung still passed out over his shoulder.

That kid is gonna wake up _so_ dizzy.

”It’d be so much easier to just shoot them both,” San mutters to himself. “You better not put Wooyoung in the brig, San! Put him in my room!” Yeosang shouted after the other.

”Whatever!”

They turn back to the man on the floor. “I’ll take officer fancy hair down to the brig.” Mingi grabs him from the floor, throwing him over his shoulder.

”You do that. Yunho, take the wheel. Again.” Hongjoong walks off towards his quarters.

”Where are you going?” Yeosang asked, confused.

”To sleep and ask what I’ve done to deserve all of this.”

”Have fun!” Jongho hums. Hongjoong replies with a slam of his door. He ignores the map and practically rips his boots off before falling face first into his bed, nuzzling his face into the soft pillows. His body is almost as exhausted as his mind, and the lull of sleep comes instantly.

Right as his vision goes dark, he only hopes that all of this ends up being a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck, I thought the first chapter was long but this is something else LMAO 
> 
> I’m sorry it’s so long, but I just couldn’t stop once I started. Most of it is dialogue too omg I’m so sorry. Everyone is finally together! Well... Kind of?
> 
> PSA: Do NOT kidnap people without permission even if it’s for their own good! (San didn’t receive the message)
> 
> Sneak peek for the next chapter: Basically Wooyoung loses his shit and Hongjoong does not like Seonghwa lol.
> 
> Did you notice me trying to insert a little backstory? Because everyone has one ;) 
> 
> Question that remains unanswered: Will San ever get to eat breakfast? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you regret it?”
> 
> San blinks in confusion. “What?”
> 
> Wooyoung clenches his locket in his hand tightly. “Taking me. Do you regret it?”
> 
> San stares at him for a while, eyes not faltering from his as his lips pressed together in a grim line. “No. I don’t. Quite frankly, I don’t like you.”
> 
> ”Really? I had no idea.” Wooyoung says with sarcasm. He turns his back on the man, hugging his knees and resting his chin on top of them. “Feeling’s mutual.”
> 
> ”I don’t like you,” San repeats, hesitating for a moment. “But, I... I think I regret how I did it. I, I’m... I’m sorry.”
> 
> Wooyoung can feel the prickle of tears growing in the back of his eyes again. “I wanna go home,” he whispers brokenly.

There’s a throbbing pain in his head, somewhere near the back and it feels like his skull is about to burst— it’s the first sensation he gets when he awakes. He stirs when he comes to, a groan leaving his lips as his eyes crack open heavily. The black of his vision shifts to brightness of a swirl of different colors, blurred from his sleepy eyes. He blinks the haze away and slowly everything becomes clearer.

He first sees the ceiling, a dark reddish wood that spans out but not by much. The room is dimly lit by a nearby candle lantern. Wooyoung slowly raises from the bed, the warm quilt he had been wrapped up in sliding off and pooling around his waist. Across the bed he stares back at his own reflection. He’s still in his torn clothes, but someone had cleaned his face of dirt and had somewhat attempted to fix his hair a bit.

A particularly sharp pounding in his head causes him to wince and bunch into himself, already tired of the throbbing sensation. He stays like that for a while— until it dulls into a soft ache and he’s able to raise his head once again. Slightly lightheaded, he slips out of the covers and finds his boots waiting for him at the foot of the bed. Slipping into them, he laces them up as he looks around— trying to recall what exactly happened.

This place is completely unfamiliar to him, and he has no clue where he could possibly be. It was an odd room, not something that he usually saw at home but more western like he’s seen in newspapers or pamphlets some of the travelers brought along with them whenever they visited. He stood from the bed, grabbing onto his head with a grimace at how much it hurt.

The room, although tall in height was not that wide, with the bed on one side of the room and a desk across it where the candle lantern was sat. He stumbles over, hoping to find something that could give him some sort of clue as to who’s house this was. He’s not sure if the sway of everything is his mind playing games on him. His eyes scan over the desk, finding more obvious things such as parchments and ink with a quilt. There’s some sort of bottles of herbs and liquids neatly organized in a box, along with some little notes all over with words that look like medical prescriptions.

It’s only when he looks at the edge of the desk, does his breath hitch in his throat. There’s a stack of posters— WANTED posters, to be exact. But what causes his blood to go cold is that the drawing of the person in question is _him_. His name isn’t listed, but that’s definitely his face and there’s a mind blowing 100 gold piece prize for his capture alive and 50 for him _dead_.

Suddenly it all comes crashing back to him— waking up, going home, the Creep Officer, escaping, running into San.

San.

Wooyoung’s breathing suddenly increases ten fold in panic, fingers clenching around the poster as he frantically heads towards the door to his right. He throws it open and walks out, looking around wildly. There’s a narrow hall to his right that’s a complete dead end, but towards his left there’s a set of stairs, one leading up above and one leading down below.

He doesn’t hesitate to climb quickly up the stairs, needing to leave as fast as he possibly could. He’s met with another narrow hall when he reaches the top, but at the end there’s the bright sunlight of the outside and he practically sprints down the hall. Wherever he was, wherever the hell _San_ was, he needed to get as far as possible from here.

However, outside was something he was not expecting at _all_. He freezes on the middle of the deck abruptly— yes, _deck_. A _ship’s deck_ to be more specific. A tightness grows in his throat as he looks around at the sails and wooden floors narrowing out meters in front of him. Wooyoung’s too afraid to look past the wood, afraid of what he'll see and what it means.

”Holy shit, you're finally awake!” A voice suddenly breaks through Wooyoung’s inner mental crisis and he whips around to face the person with wide eyes, a pair of surprised eyes looking back at him. He was tall, and his hair was a dark brown. Something about him reminded Wooyoung of the puppies in one of the town’s barns.

”Who are you?” Wooyoung’s voice trembled, frozen in his spot. “Where am I!?” The unknown man walks around him curiously and Wooyoung follows his movements, terrified. “You need some new clothes,” The man comments absentmindedly, taking a step forward and reaching a hand out. That snaps Wooyoung out of his stupor and he bristles, grabbing a nearby broom and holding it out in front of him threateningly. “Don’t come any closer to me!” 

The man instantly steps back and raises his hands. “Relax, Wooyoung. I—“

Wooyoung turns icy at his words. “H-How do you know my name? _Who are you!?_ ”

”Jesus, when did you wake up?” The sudden familiar voice behind him is too close for comfort and Wooyoung lets out a shout, swinging the broom violently as he turns and feeling it connect. When he looks up to see familiar piercing eyes narrowed on him, he doesn’t feel shock this time around but absolute downright fury. San had completely dodged his attack, a quick hand grabbing onto the wooden handle with a tight grip before it could hit his face. 

“ _You_ ,” Wooyoung hissed, never feeling so much anger burning within him before. San regards him calmly, his face only slightly annoyed. With the rays of the morning sun shining down on them and with San’s hood lowered, the pirate looked almost ethereal with how gorgeous he looked. His hair was brushed out of his face this time, and it allowed the white streak to be more prominent. The style made his jaw line look even more sharp if it was possible, and his skin glowed with a brightness up close that wasn’t easily detected before. If Wooyoung wasn’t so mad, he’d be staring in awe at how beautiful this man really was. 

But Wooyoung _was_ mad.

”You absolute _heathen_! Who in God’s good earth do you think you are!?” Wooyoung cries out in fury, trying to yank the broom out of San’s grip but the other boy was much too strong for him to go against. “Will you calm down!?” San snaps and Wooyoung stares at him in disbelief. “Are you joking!? You want me to _calm down_? After you... You _kidnapped_ _me_ , you fucking brute!” He shouted.

”You got knocked out twice in less than the span of two days, if you don’t relax you’re going to hurt yourself!” San warns him, face pulled in a scowl.

”WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!?”

Wooyoung is so tempted to punch the man in his stupidly pretty face, already sick of him talking. He’s never met someone so insanely passive and unconcerned towards the things they do and the consequences they bring. This man is the most ignorant person he’s ever met in his entire life. Quite frankly, San didn’t deserve to even _breathe_ a word to Wooyoung after the hell he’s put the man through.

San clenches his jaw, visibly irritated. “Look, I’m trying to be civil—“

”You lost your chance for that the moment you hit me.” Wooyoung snarled. “Let go!”

San’s annoyed expression suddenly turns down right pissed off and he suddenly yanks on the broom, trying to drag Wooyoung towards him but there’s no way in hell the other man is gonna let him do that. He stubbornly resists, staying firm in his spot and that’s when a game of tug of war starts between the two with the broom.

”Let go!”

”Why should I!?”

”Because I wanna hit you with it and because I fucking _said_ so!”

”I’m part of this crew, so this broom is actually mine, not yours so _you_ let go.”

”Make me then!”

”I’ll rip your fucking arms off if I have to!”

”I’d like to see you try tough boy! You’re not much without your lame ass gun anyway!”

”You’re one to talk, flower crown kitten— what are you gonna do, throw a bunch of roses in my face?”

”I’ll make sure it’s _thorn side_ first!”

”I could literally slam you onto this floor right now—“

”You’re shaped like a fucking stick, I bet you can’t even slam a piece of paper onto a desk without breaking a sweat.”

San’s cheeks redden, either from anger or embarrassment but his eyes turn dead serious and the glare he gives Wooyoung secretly almost makes him shiver in fear, because that look is downright _terrifying_.

”Let go.” San whispers in a low voice, sounding like a fucking demon. But what’s even more scary, is that Wooyoung suddenly notices how the boy’s eyes flash a bright blue.

The sight shakes Wooyoung to the core and he lets go of the broom immediately, horrified by what he had just witnessed. San must not have been expecting Wooyoung to comply though, because the lack of force causes him to stumble backwards and bump into another boy who had appeared.

They collide roughly, and the pot in the newcomer’s hands drops with a loud clank onto the floor, spilling its contents all over the smooth wood.

”My stew!” The boy cries out, staring down at the soiled food, defeated.

San turns back to Wooyoung from where he is on the floor, eyes back to normal but anger grown by ten fold. “Oh my _fucking_ god— first I didn’t get to have dinner, then I couldn’t eat breakfast chasing your ass, and now you _literally_ ruined lunch! Flower boy, you’re so dead!” San practically screeches upon seeing the food on the wooden floors, basically pouncing towards Wooyoung with an evil glint in his eyes.

Wooyoung doesn’t doubt his words for a second after what he saw, so he simply turns and runs away in a panic. He can hear San getting up quickly from behind him and pushes himself to go faster.

He doesn’t know what the hell he saw. But whatever it was, it made him realize that there’s _no way_ San is fucking human. He already thought the white streak in the hair was freakily abnormal, but nothing explained a sudden change back and forth from eye color. That’s not _possible_. Wooyoung has never felt more terrified in his entire life. It was easy to forget his circumstance since San looked like an angel and bickered like a kid, but seeing _that_ made him suddenly realize his fucked situation. He was on a pirate ship, somewhere in the middle of the fucking ocean, _alone_ , and he was antagonizing someone who’d kill him within a heartbeat. 

The ship deck wouldn’t go on forever, Wooyoung realized with dread, and his eyes flickered around crazily for any way to escape the man on his heels. His gaze suddenly stuck to the ladder on the side of the mast and he made up his mind quickly, picking up his pace towards the tall pole. He didn’t stop once he jumped onto the first step, climbing up speedily two steps a time.

” _Shit_ — hey! You’re gonna hurt yourself! Get down from there!” San growls at him from below but Wooyoung ignores him, continuing his trek to the top. Climbing a swaying and sailing ship was _very_ different from climbing a stable and grounded tree. The steps were pretty small, and the wind on top of the shifting of the ship left and right made it a lot more difficult. Wooyoung has always been a confident climber, however, even when it was the windiest of days he’d climb with ease so it was no surprise to him when he made it to the top, crawling into the crow’s nest.

He allows himself to breathe, the pants leaving his body heavily. He risks a look down below to see San staring up at him, unimpressed. He had made no effort to climb up after him. “Alright. You can come down or I can come up, you decide. Just know that if you do decide to come down, I _might_ not shoot you.” He calls.

”If you try to come up here, I’m going to _fucking_ kick you off!” Wooyoung shouted back, fear for his life finally hitting him now that he was (somewhat?) safe.

”Get down right now!”

”No!” 

Wooyoung looks around the nest, finding a small sack of rice and grabs it. He throws it down below, but his aim is terrible and it lands a few feet away from the pirate. San looks away from Wooyoung and to the sack. When he looks back up, his gaze is filled with betrayal. “Are you crazy!?”

”There’s about 5 more up here, don’t test my luck!” Wooyoung threatens him by shaking another sack.

”You little—” San pulls out his gun and he points a finger up at Wooyoung. “Listen you brat. I’m giving you a final chance to stop your bullshit and get your ass down here before I—“ 

Wooyoung throws the sack, and it lands closer but still misses it’s target.

”That’s it! I knew I should’ve done this the first time!” San points the gun up at him, but he’s soon interrupted.

”What the hell is going on here!?” Another new voice shouts from below and San turns abruptly to a man that Wooyoung can’t really see from this far up, but he _can_ see his oddly abnormal silvery white hair.

”Can you like, come back in about two more minutes so I can shoot him first?” San asks, annoyed that he’d been stopped.

”No I cannot,” the man snaps, snatching the gun out of San’s hands. “What are you doing!?”

San looks up and locks his gaze with Wooyoung’s once again, scowling. He looks back at the other man. “Our little buddy is awake and has already caused more than enough problems.”

The man looks up at where he was currently hidden with a frown. “San, that doesn’t give you the right to _shoot_ at him! Obviously he’d be terrified!”

”I knew we should’ve thrown him in the brig when we had the chance. Have fun trying to get your new little birdie out of his tree now.” San bites out, crossing his arms.

The man stares at San for a moment before he looks up and locks eyes with him, and Wooyoung quickly moves away. He curls around himself inside the crow’s nest, hugging his knees close to his chest. So far, Wooyoung doesn’t know what to make out about all of this. They’d taken him from his home and stuck him in a room. He’s not dead, so obviously that must say something. The problem is, that he’s not sure what it means.

Because if he’s not dead, then what exactly _do_ they want from him?

”Wooyoung-ssi!” The man’s voice calls out, his approach rather gentle and careful. “Can you please come down? I promise San won’t try to kill you. I just wanna talk.”

Wooyoung ignores it, squeezing his eyes tightly and burying his face in his knees. There’s a pause of silence before whispering and low murmuring is heard. He can hear San’s harsh tone, but being so far up its hard to make out exactly what is being said. It continues like that for a long few minutes, with both of them going back and forth before it stops and a pair of footsteps are walking off.

He doesn't risk a look below, already far too afraid. The breeze is much easier to feel from up high, and it ruffles through his hair wildly. The warmth of the sun against his skin is actually pretty pleasant, and looking up he can see that the sun has already begun its descent below. It almost feels like a comfort, and for a moment he can forget where he is and just feel the familiarity of the sky.

It’s soon ruined by a voice on the other side, however. “Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung whips his head towards the voice violently, eyes wide. He sees a man with golden blonde hair staring back at him cautiously, a frown on his face. “Who...”

Oh. He knows those eyes.

” _Yeosang_?”

Yeosang smiles and Wooyoung doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or even more on edge. “Can I come in?”

It’s ridiculous. It’s absolutely ridiculous that Yeosang is a pirate— a pirate on _his_ ship with _his_ crew asking the person they've _kidnapped_ for his permission onto a part of _their_ ship. He shouldn't be. He should be storming onto the nest and dragging Wooyoung back down to the deck, maybe even throwing him off before killing him for knowing their identities. That’s what pirates do. Pirates are people like San— people who take what they want with no regard for others, who care for no one but themselves and do as they please.

It didn't make any _sense_.

Wooyoung can't bring himself to answer, simply nodding slowly. Yeosang climbs over and sits down across from him, giving him his space as if trying to show he’s not being threatening in any way.

They stare at each other for a moment. “You’re blonde.”

Yeosang plays with the ends of his hair self consciously. “Uh, yeah.”

Wooyoung tilts his head in confusion. “Are you European?”

”No, of course not. Do I not look Asian to you?” Yeosang let out a small laugh. 

“I didn’t mean that, it’s just... How is that possible?”

Yeosang lets out a huff. “It’s... kind of a long story. But we can go into that in a bit. Will you come down?”

Wooyoung stares at him with hard eyes. “Why am I here?”

The pirate before him looks completely guilty and sympathetic. “I’ll explain, but first will you come eat? You’ve been passed out for a whole day and a half.”

Wooyoung fiddles with his fingers, suddenly feeling just how hollow his stomach really was. The last time he’d eaten was the night before the wedding. With all this physical toll on his body, he’s suddenly hit with the wave of lost energy that was hidden behind the adrenaline of literally running and fighting for his life for three days straight. He could also really use a glass of water.

”San...”

Yeosang waves it off. “San has issues, but he’s not a bad person. He won’t actually hurt you over something so stupid, it’s mostly just him running his mouth. It’s how he is.”

”No, I... I saw his eyes. T-They started glowing _blue_.” Wooyoung whispers, feeling absolutely helpless. “W-What _are_ you guys?”

Yeosang stares at him with pursed lips. “There’s a lot you don’t know about us, Wooyoung. I promise we have absolutely _no_ intention of hurting you despite what San says. I’ll tell you anything you want to know, but I think Hongjoong would honestly do a better job at explaining a lot of it.”

Wooyoung’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Hongjoong?”

Yeosang nods, a soft smile on his face. “He’s our Captain.”

Great. Meeting the pirate Captain. Wooyoung doesn’t understand how exactly all of this has spiraled completely out of control. All he did was try to make a friend, and now he was a kidnapped wanted criminal.

_This is why making friends is a bad idea._

Wooyoung sighs. “Alright. Fine. Just... Keep San away from me.”

Yeosang beamed. “I’ll try my best, but no promises. Besides, the rest of the crew was excited to see you.”

Wooyoung nods, and they begin a descent down the mast. The sky had shifted from a bright morning blue to a hazy orange and yellow. He wonders if he should be throwing more of a panic about all of this, but he simply can’t bring himself to do so. There was something about Yeosang that had an honesty which he just couldn’t ignore out of fear. He really is far too trusting for situations like these.

It’s not to say that he’s not still angry, because he definitely is. He just knows that he needs to understand what the hell is happening and why he’s being dragged around for it before he can plan how he should go about the situation. Throwing a fit isn’t going to help him with that, so at the the very last all he can do right now is comply and just listen to what they have to say.

When Wooyoung reaches the bottom, he notices at least four other people not including San and Yeosang on the main deck, and that they’re setting up a table on the side with food. Yeosang walks over to them, but Wooyoung stays close to the mast while hugging himself protectively.

The silver haired man looks over at him with a small smile. “Hey! You came!”

Wooyoung doesn’t return the sentiment, his body too winded up as if he’s ready to bolt at any moment. San is eyeing him with an intense stare from where he’s sitting on the steps of the back deck, something about the look in his eyes drawing goosebumps up Wooyoung’s skin. Wooyoung stares right back though, not really afraid to return the rude gesture even though San scares him beyond belief. The pirate visibly frowns at him.

“Wooyoungie!” A voice chirps, and there’s a bowl in front of his gaze that breaks his stare down with the man across the deck. Wooyoung looks up to see the man he was threatening with the broom earlier smiling down at him. Cautiously, he takes the bowl with a quiet thanks. The man gestures for Wooyoung to join them at the table, but Wooyoung firmly shakes his head and sits down right on the ground with his back pressed against the mast.

The man frowns, but Wooyoung needed to establish this. That whatever the reason was for bringing him here, it was done completely against his will and he was not comfortable being casual with them. They needed to understand how Wooyoung saw them— a threat. They weren’t friends, he was someone they’d taken captive and he didn’t trust them. That needed to be visible no matter what otherwise Wooyoung doesn’t think they’re gonna tell him anything.

A man with fiery orange hair stares at him curiously, his face stuffed as he ate. The color was so strange, and so incredibly _unnatural_. Wooyoung doesn’t know why this is what he’s most concerned about but they all have such strange hair that he’s never seen.

“So... I think introductions are at order, yes?” Said orange haired man suddenly interrupts the thick tension between the seven of them. The man with silver hair nods in agreement, setting his bowl down on the table and walking over to the middle of the deck. “Good idea. Let’s form a circle.”

”Circles are overrated. Let’s make a square.”

” _What_?”

”I’m just saying. Everyone is always talking about circles. I feel bad for squares, you know?”

”Shapes are a concept, not a fucking living thing.”

”Okay, so just because they aren’t alive suddenly means it’s fair to be disrespectful?”

”I swear, every time Mingi opens his fucking mouth he gets dumber and dumber.”

”San, get over here.”

”Well, I’m sorry that my respect for squares is _bothering_ you, Yeosang.”

”No.”

”Can we do this after I finish eating?”

”Mingi, I lose brain cells just _looking_ at you. Do me a favor and turn around so I don’t have to look at your face.”

”San, I’m not gonna ask again.”

”Nope. Put your bowl down Jongho.”

” _Yeosang_ — that was so mean, what the hell!”

”Then _don’t_ ask again.”

”But my dumplings are gonna get cold.”

”I’d apologize if it wasn’t the truth but it is, so instead I’ll apologize for not being able to apologize for this.”

”That’s an order, San— don't sass me.”

”Too bad for your dumplings. Now get over here.”

”You know what, I’ll take it— wait what the hell is _this_!? This isn’t a square! It isn’t even a circle— it’s a goddamn _OVAL_!”

”I’m not moving.”

”All that shit you said about discrimination against shapes and here you are hating on ovals—“

”Will you all be quiet!” Silver haired man finally screeched, face burning red in fury. “San! Come here _now_!”

Wooyoung stares at the chaos with disbelief, the dumpling he was about to eat hanging from his chopsticks in front of his open mouth. He doesn’t know much about pirates, but whatever the hell _this_ was, it definitely didn’t look like a scary ass pirate crew. It looked like a bunch of bickering school kids.

San, grumbling, set his bowl down and made his way over to instead lean against the banister with crossed arms, turning the already questionable circle into a squiggle shape. The other man seemed to realize this was the best he was gonna get from his crew mate and let out a small sigh before turning away from him and to Wooyoung.

”Alright, hello Wooyoung. Welcome aboard ATEEZ. I’m this lovely vessel’s Captain, Kim Hongjoong. I’m 25, and the current oldest among the crew.” The man with the silver hair introduced, Kim Hongjoong. So this was the Captain of this chaotically terrifying group. He was probably the one Wooyoung needed to have a conversation with the most out of everybody, but he sat patiently, only giving a small nod.

”Okay how are we doing this?” Yeosang asked with confusion. Hongjoong shrugs as he sat back down. “Let’s just go by decreasing age.”

The next one to stand up with a big smile was the one Wooyoung had threatened earlier. He was noticeably the tallest, with soft brown hair. “Nice to meet you! I’m Jeong Yunho, 21 years old. I’m the second in command of ATEEZ, so basically the right hand man.”

There was a snort from the crowd that was ignored as Yunho sat down. Yeosang stood then, looking a little awkward. “Yeah, I’m Kang Yeosang. 20 years old. I’m the ship doctor.”

”You’re a doctor?” Wooyoung finally speaks up, voice soft but filled with surprise. Yeosang smiles. “Yup! If you ever get hurt, just let me know. I’m pretty good, so you’re in safe hands.”

”I’ll keep it in mind,” Wooyoung smiles adorably.

His smile soon drops, however, when Yeosang sits and everyone’s gaze shifts to the man far off to the right of the deck. San glares back at them all.

”San.” Hongjoong sighed, already looking fed up.

”What?”

”Introduce yourself.”

”Choi San.” The man barked out, arms crossed.

”That was _terrible_.” Yunho stressed.

” _Fucking_ — fine!” San straightens and his eyes find Wooyoung’s, narrowing slightly. “Choi San. 20. Quartermaster _and_ third in command. Which basically means if you even slip up once, it’s my job to punish you accordingly—“ San began to rant, his words turning harsher as he continued but he was soon cut off.

”Okaaaay— Mingi! Go ahead!” Hongjoong interrupts loudly, turning to the orange haired man with a large fake smile on his face.

”Nice to meet you, newbie. I’m Song Mingi and I am also 20 years old.” Mingi turns to Wooyoung with a wide smile.

“Oh. What do you do?” Wooyoung asks carefully, and practically the entire crew lets out a snort.

”Other than cause emotional distress? Absolutely nothing.” Yunho snides, and Mingi turns to him in outrage but Hongjoong stops it before it can start.

”Mingi is just Mingi. Jongho, if you will please.”

Finally the last person with black hair steps up, and bows once. “Nice to meet you. I am 19 and I’m the youngest. My name is Choi Jongho. I’m the ship’s chef.”

Wooyoung nodded, not really sure what else to say. This entire situation was just incredibly strange and he doesn’t know what he should do about it. They’ve all been pretty friendly, with the exception of San. But it just makes the entire thing even more confusing.

”I think it’s only fair that we know a bit more about you too.” Mingi nods to Wooyoung as they all turn to him expectantly. Wooyoung blinked, slowly coming to a stand.

”Um, okay. My name is Jung Wooyoung and I’m 20 years old too. I don’t really know what I’m doing here and I would like to know why I _am_ here.” He says firmly.

”Wow, you’re a lot younger than I thought you’d be. When’s your birthday?” Mingi asks him. Wooyoung felt a prickle of annoyance at his question being ignored. “November 26th.”

”Woah! You’re the youngest in our age group! The only one younger than you is Jongho.” Mingi says in amazement.

”Looks like you’re not the youngest of our 20 year olds now.” Yeosang snorts.

”I’m sorry,” Wooyoung interrupts their conversation. “But I want to know what I’m doing here. I’ve been patient and I need to know what you guys are trying to do with me.”

Hongjoong sighs, setting down his cup. He looks straight into Wooyoung’s eyes seriously. “I know we... didn’t have the best approach.” Wooyoung glances at San from the corner of his eyes. Surprisingly, the man so far had been listening silently and his expression was relaxed and slightly uncertain. It threw Wooyoung off a bit, since he was so used to seeing such mean looks on San.

”I think putting this out first and foremost is important, so I want you to understand that we have no intentions towards harming you in anyway.” Hongjoong tells him honestly, steely eyes hard but sincere. Wooyoung falters. “Then... What am I _doing_ here?”

Hongjoong bites his lip, running a hand through his silvery white hair carelessly. “To put it simply, we’re trying to protect you.”

Wooyoung stares. “ _Protect_ me?”

The Captain seems slightly nervous now that he has to explain what they’ve done and it drives Wooyoung insane. “Look, I know it sounds unreasonable. But we found WANTED posters of you and felt bad about how much trouble you’ve gotten into because of us. I know that the way we went about it was wrong, but this is for the best. Just lay low with us for a month or two and the Royal Guards will forget about you, I promise. I know enough about them. As soon as they do, we'll take you back home.”

Wooyoung knows deep down that this _sort of_ made sense, and that he should honestly probably thank them for saving him from a trip to the gallows. But, does their consideration stop his anger?

Absolutely _not_.

”So you all decided,” Wooyoung began, his fury finally bursting over, “that knocking me _unconscious_ and taking me _captive_ was the best course of action to take because it would _protect_ me?”

A moment of silence.

”Yes...?” Yunho asks meekly.

Wooyoung wasn’t on a ship of pirates, he was on a ship full of total _nut jobs_.

“There’s a thing in this world called _ASKING_!” Wooyoung shouts, catching everyone by surprise. Even San looks startled by the burst of emotion. “What’s the matter with all of you!? You think that just because you live your lives freely without a care in the world that your actions won’t affect other people!? _Good_ people!?”

Everyone else is too stunned to really say anything, so Wooyoung continues his rant, sick of letting people walk all over him all the time. He’s been taking kicks to the back his whole life but this was too much. People may have stepped on him, but these guys took away his ability to walk and he wouldn’t stand for it.

”You think that I’m the only one who needs protecting!? Did you even once stop to think about the people you made me leave behind!? I lost everyone I cared about but I at least still had my friends! And you just _ripped_ me away from the one thing I could call _home_! Does that make you feel good, _Captain Kim Hongjoong_!?” Wooyoung explodes, tears growing in his eyes. “Do I look like some bird you can cage in and drag around with you whenever you want? What gives any of you the right to do this to me!? God, Minho! He’s probably running around the whole port worried sick for me, because of _you_!”

Hongjoong stays silent, head lowered slightly in what could only be described as shame. “We don’t think of you like that—“

”You should’ve just _killed_ me!” Wooyoung throws his bowl on the floor, smashing it to pieces. “Should’ve shot me and left my body on that damn floor that night! Instead of making me disappear for god knows how long with my best friend asking himself where the hell I could’ve gone and blaming _himself_ for the things you’ve caused—“ He gasps for air, cheeks pink and puffy. He was probably acting crazy but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His head was pounding and he felt his chest constricting painfully, like he couldn’t breathe.

There was suddenly a pair of tight arms wrapping around him and Wooyoung turns to see San looking down at him. He began thrashing violently, wanting to get away from the vile man. “Shh... _Relax_. Calm down, okay? You’re having a panic attack.”

Wooyoung can barely register his voice over his own gasps for breath, his vision blurred with thick tears. “I-I...” 

“Don't talk. Here, look.” San looks up towards the sky and Wooyoung follows his gaze, seeing that the sun had completely set and the night was filled with bright, twinkling stars. “Pretty, right?”

Wooyoung shifts his gaze from the stars to San’s face, the other looking at him sincerely but also with heavy concern. It rattles Wooyoung beyond belief and a sob finally wrecks through his body, burying his face into the taller man’s neck. He threw violent punches against his chest and San only held on tighter, letting him release his pent up frustration. “T-This is all your _fault_.”

”I know. I’m sorry.”

Everything felt _too painful_.

-

A bath.

That’s what Jongho had been kind enough to draw him while Wooyoung was busy calming down from his embarrassing melt down. He’d slipped out right after to start heating up water to fill the tub with, even leaving a plate of chocolate chip cookies to lift his spirits up. Wooyoung realizes that he probably won’t ever be upset with Jongho throughout this fucked up situation life has dealt him with.

Wooyoung hadn’t wasted anytime slipping into the warm water, relieved to get all the dirt from the past two days off of him. His clothes that he’d left on the floor by the end of the tub were completely torn and covered in dirt. It was only after he had gotten in that he’d realized the chain around his neck.

It was his locket. He brought his knees up to his chest and carefully opened the locket. Four smiling faces peered back at him. One side was of his parents and him as a baby, while the other was of his grandmother. His heart began its full ache once again, not as shattering as before but still just as painful. He was glad that he had put this on that day. If he didn’t, he would probably have nothing of home with him right now.

_Home_. As if he’d have one to go back to by the time all of this ended. Who knows what they’d do with his home. All his plants in his garden would wither away and die, and they’d probably throw out all his things and family pictures if Minho didn’t get to them first. Poor Minho who two days ago had been expecting Wooyoung for breakfast when he came home, only to never see him again. He’s always felt like he’d been dealt the most unfair cards in life, but this was just plain cruel.

He’s broken out of his thoughts when the door swings open and someone walks in, turning his head towards the lean figure. San shut the door behind him before turning and meeting Wooyoung’s eyes. His eyes widen upon noticing Wooyoung in the tub and he quickly averts his gaze, ears turning red. “I didn’t realize you were already... _you know_ , otherwise I wouldn’t have come in.”

Wooyoung only stares at him blankly.

San.

Honestly, Wooyoung has no idea how to feel about Choi San. Their last interaction was... _odd_. And that was putting it lightly. He still didn’t like him, and it was obvious the other man felt the same way. He’s still wondering if hearing the pirate’s apology was just his imagination or not.

”I brought you some clothes. They’re Yeosang’s, so they’ll probably fit just fine. I figured you’d wanna keep your boots so I didn’t bring any shoes.” San tells him as he sets the clothing down on a nearby table. He glances over and their eyes meet again.

”Do you regret it?”

San blinks in confusion. “What?”

Wooyoung clenches his locket in his hand tightly. “Taking me. Do you regret it?”

San stares at him for a while, eyes not faltering from his as his lips pressed together in a grim line. “No. I don’t. Quite frankly, I don’t like you.”

”Really? I had _no_ idea.” Wooyoung says with sarcasm. He turns his back on the man, hugging his knees and resting his chin on top of them. “Feeling’s mutual.”

”I don’t like you,” San repeats, hesitating for a moment. “But, I... I think I regret how I did it. I, I’m... I’m sorry.”

Wooyoung can feel the prickle of tears growing in the back of his eyes again. “I wanna go home,” he whispers brokenly.

”I know,” San admits, sighing. “But this isn’t just about you. I might not care about you, but Yeosang does and he’d have a guilty conscious for the rest of his life if you died. And I don’t trust you with our identities so you’ll just have to hang in here for a while.”

Wooyoung stares at the flickering flame of the candle nearby. It dances freely. “That’s so selfish of you.”

“Pirate.” He replies with simply.

Wooyoung lets out a bitter laugh. “Right. _Pirates_.”

“Look, I get that you’re pretty, uh, mad. But Hongjoong Hyung is a good person. He’s just trying to protect everyone. So if you wanna be angry, you can be angry with me. They didn’t know about this until after I brought you on the ship. Just don’t be upset with the rest of the crew. They don’t need it on their conscious, especially Hongjoong.”

Wooyoung let’s out a soft sigh, shoulders dropping. “Whatever.”

A moment of silence passes between them again, when suddenly Wooyoung feels the brush of fingers against the back of his shoulder. He tensed up, turning his head quickly to see San’s face close to his, staring back at him intensely with an odd look in his eyes. They stare like that for a moment, eyes unblinking.

”There’s still dirt in your hair,” San finally murmurs after what feels like hours, moving back and turning to the door. “Get some sleep after you’re finished. We’re stopping in a port tomorrow afternoon. Regardless of what happened tonight, I’ve still got my eye on you, Jung Wooyoung. I _don’t_ trust you. One step out of line, and I’ll be right there. Keep that in mind.” With that, he leaves, closing the door after him.

Wooyoung sat frozen for a moment, the water going slightly cold against his suddenly warm skin. His right shoulder burned with a spreading fire where the pirate’s fingers were. He let out a shaky breath, heart still racing slightly with surprise at the intrusion of personal space. It wasn’t until he turned back and saw his reflection in the large mirror that he noticed his flushed face.

Well. That’s just not good.

-

Hongjoong walked down the steps quietly, the plate in his hands filled with food. Wooyoung had denied dinner when Yeosang had asked, instead falling asleep in the room they’d given him. The ship was filled with a harsh tension, heavy with guilt and silence. Practically everyone had called it a night after San had taken Wooyoung away to the bathroom to clean up, even skipping out on dinner. That was enough of an indication to how terrible they were all feeling about this, since his crew _never_ turned down meals. 

The Captain didn’t regret his decision to bring the young boy on his ship, regardless of what had transpired within the day. He knew deep down that it was for the best of everyone involved, but it still didn’t help the guilt that gnawed away at his mind for how terrible it made Wooyoung feel and how he’d perceive the rest of the crew from now on. It definitely wouldn’t be positive.

_Positive_. As if he had any right to be a positive person in this world. He’s a pirate. There was nothing positive about that. He wonders sometimes if he fakes it for his own conscious, or if this is what he genuinely believes.

As if he could ever be a good man.

He soon reaches the bottom of the stairs, walking over to one of the cells carefully. The officer is definitely awake now, probably has been for a few hours. Park Seonghwa was on his bed, leaning against the wall of the ship. It was dark, but Hongjoong could see him flipping a coin from the glint of light that came in from the lamps against the entrance of the cell.

”You're finally awake, huh?” Hongjoong speaks up, and a pair of dark eyes meet his, filled with a fiery glint. The coin paused between his fingers, before he clenched it in a tight fist. He carefully stood, walking over and sitting down on the ground in front of the cell doors, glaring at the ship’s Captain.

Hongjoong slid the plate through the bottom, along with the cup between the bars. “Don’t look at me like that. You brought this onto yourself, officer fancy hair. I would’ve came earlier if I knew you were awake.”

The officer stares back at him blankly. He pushes the tray to the side, reaching forward and gripping one of the bars tightly before leaning over so that they were at eye level with only a few feet between them. Hongjoong hovers a hand over his knife just in case, ready for the other man to put up a fight.

”You must be pretty damn stupid to think that I’m falling for any false pretenses of friendship while you have me locked down here. What, did you poison the food?”

Hongjoong scowls. “You’re pretty fucking annoying, you know that right? I didn’t do anything to the food. Regardless of that, I have no intentions of killing you. Otherwise, I would’ve done it already—“

”Which is exactly what I find completely strange about this,” Park Seonghwa interrupts, eyes searching through his deeply. “Why aren’t I dead?”

Hongjoong let out a quiet sigh. “Because I don’t kill unnecessarily like that.”

”Were the murders you committed three years ago necessary?”

Hongjoong’s eyes snapped back to meet the cold officer’s. He clenched his jaw. “Shut up. You don’t know _anything_.”

”I know a lot more than you think,” the officer hisses back. “Over a hundred good Guards killed because of _you_. You even killed your own—“

Hongjoong grabs the man by his collar, yanking him forward so his body slams against the cell, face wincing against the bars.

” _You don’t know anything_.” Hongjoong repeats, voice void of all emotion and eyes as cold as the winter night. He pulls even more with a grip tight as vice before shoving the man away roughly, watching him stumble and fall onto his back. The officer sits up, rubbing his reddening cheek as he looked over at the Captain. Hongjoong can feel the blood in his veins boiling just looking at this guy, turning with clenched fists.

”Someone will collect your dishes later. I don’t have the desire to deal with an oblivious airhead like _you_. Eat well, because so far, you haven’t really given me a reason to extend my kindness as far as I have tonight.” Hongjoong tells him harshly over his shoulder.

”As if this is a _kindness_. You are nothing if not _cruel!_ ” The officer hissed back, eyes glaring with blunt hatred.

Hongjoong pounces forward, hands gripping the steel bars as he eyes Park Seonghwa through them with a dark glint in his eyes. The shadows of the night no doubt made him look terrifying, and he could tell he’d slightly spooked the other with his sudden reaction by the way the officer’s face pales. “You know _nothing_ of cruelty.”

With that, Hongjoong swiftly disappears back up the stairs in a blink of an eye.

When he reaches the deck, he lets in a shaky breath, gazing up at the night sky. Twinkling stars shine back at him brightly. The sounds of splashing waves and creaking wood fill his suddenly sensitive ears, but it’s nothing compared to the sensitivity of harsh pain that a spoiled brat has driven into his chest. He refuses to allow his mind to go back to that night, instead allowing his hand to brush gently against the banister.

He thinks his mind is a lot like these Seas. At times they shift or lay still in a peaceful manner, bringing happiness to all who find themselves around it. At other times, they rage violently against anything that came across its path— destroying whatever it touched. His mind raged like harsh waves or stayed still calmly. He could never be just one or the other. Both would consume him. 

So no.

He could _never_ , be a good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter was really weird for me, because it was more of a filler and very dialogue heavy. I was actually planning on adding a lot more to it but then I realized that the word count was getting way too long and cut it off, although it doesn’t feel like a lot because not a lot happened? Idk, it doesn’t feel long but it is, which is strange.
> 
> This was actually gonna be posted yesterday, but in the middle of writing I got a notification that San posted his Vlog and I immediately stopped to watch it and lost inspiration for the rest of that day lol. So if there’s anyone to blame, it’s San.
> 
> (Btw did you guys watch it? Baby looked like a whole snack and a complete cutiepie all in one video uwu)
> 
> I’m already working on the next chapter and have a lot of ideas for it. Consider this as a break, because shit is about to get intense the next time we meet. 
> 
> This is also turning out very Wooyoung heavy lmao. I know you guys want more Seonghwa, and I promise that we’ll definitely see a lot more of him soon but for the sake of plot, he’s gotta chill in his cell for a bit, ok.
> 
> A little more of Hongjoong’s past is unraveling as well... 0.0
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all liked it! My semester is ending pretty soon so I’m grinding in all my university work, apologies for any long waits. 
> 
> Until next time! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung panics, watching his one chance of going back to his life walking away from him. His mouth suddenly speaks before his brain can comprehend. “Wait! The captain— Their captain, his name was Kim Hongjoong!”
> 
> Immediately the man turns rigid, stopping dead in his tracks.
> 
> Wooyoung froze, instantly regretting the words that left him, a hand coming up to smack against his mouth in horror. This wasn’t his intention. He never meant to give away _anything_ about the crew like this, because even if he was trying to get away, the truth of the matter is that the people aboard the ATEEZ were not bad people. Not in the slightest.
> 
> Captain Lee turns back to Wooyoung with the most icy cold stare, his eyes wide. “Did you say _Kim Hongjoong_?”

Wooyoung stares at himself in the full length mirror. He never took the time to see what exactly he looked like in anything other than a Hanbok, so this was completely foreign to him. A long sleeved white turtleneck shirt tucked into a pair of long black pants that were tight around the waist adorned his body. Over top of that was some weird black sleeveless jacket thing that was cropped a good few inches above the waistband of his pants. They also were oddly cut in some places, but Yeosang stated this was a necessary part of the clothing because of the black large hood that accompanied it. He’d already laced on his black boots.

For some reason, his nerves jumped at the thought of facing the rest of the crew today. Maybe it was because of his meltdown last night, or the fact that he’d be seeing San after what happened in the tub. Whatever it was, he hesitated to open the door, instead pressing his forehead against the wood with a painful grimace. His hand reached up to run gentle fingers against the silver locket. San had said they were stopping in a port soon, since it was starting to change from morning to noon. Almost time for lunch.

Time for Wooyoung to make his escape.

He doesn’t know if they expect him to escape after what had transpired. They’d be dumb not to. Regardless of Yeosang and how nice they all seemed, they were still _pirates_. Wooyoung couldn’t just take their word for keeping him safe. He’d gone his entire life protecting himself. He could spare another occurrence. San said he didn’t trust him. Well, neither did _Wooyoung_. Of course Wooyoung didn’t trust them. He had no reason to after all that had happened to him.

He just needed to play it nice until the opportunity came to him.

With that thought in mind, Wooyoung opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him as he walked down to the main deck. His heart raced slightly as he looked around, noticing Hongjoong talking carefully to Yunho who was manning the wheel.

Jongho and Yeosang were on the floor nearby, playing chess.

Mingi and San were nowhere to be seen.

Calmed at the lack of the quartermaster’s presence, Wooyoung instead shuffled over to the younger members. Yeosang glances up at him and smiles. “Nice to see you out of the room.”

Wooyoung nods, sitting down to watch the game. He eyed the pieces curiously. Jongho notices his stares and grins. “You wanna play?”

Wooyoung blinks. “Oh. I, uh, I’ve never played western games before. I’ve seen a chess board, but I’ve never actually played the game. I don’t even know how.”

Jongho hums. “I could teach you someday. It’s not too difficult once you get the hang of it.”

”We have Yut and Jegi Chagitoo.” Yeosang adds and Wooyoung beams. “You do!?”

The older nods, giving him a bright smile before turning back to their game. “We can play after we come back from the port.”

Wooyoung’s smile falters.

Oh. Right.

He won’t be here to play.

For some reason, the thought suddenly brings him a guilt he hadn’t felt before. The fact that they were completely unaware of what Wooyoung was secretly planning gnawed away at his conscious.

”Alright! We’re docking here.” Hongjoong hollers, walking down the steps confidently. “Jongho, drop the anchor. Yeosang, get the maps.”

Wooyoung looked around like a lost puppy as the other moved in complete harmony, so swift and efficient as they complied to their orders. There’s no way he could ever be a part of something like this. It was quite precious, honestly. And Wooyoung was a lot of things, but he knew that _precious_ wasn’t one of them.

“Maps?” He asks Hongjoong in a quiet voice as he came over. The Captain seemed surprised to see him out, giving him a warm smile. “Wooyoung! How are you feeling? You look a lot better now that you’ve rested properly and washed up.”

”I’m alright, thank you.” Wooyoung replies politely and Hongjoong nods. “That’s good to hear. Oh, the maps. I’ll maybe explain them to you one day, but they’re too important to leave behind here so they go with me whenever we stop.” Is all he tells him before the man is walking over to close the sails with Jongho.

Wooyoung watches him with a small smile. Hongjoong was a Pirate Captain, but he was definitely one of the most kind pirates he’s ever seen or heard of, disregarding all rumors about the man or the crew he’s heard so far. The family mentality running through the air of these decks was one he wasn’t completely familiar with seeing from a group of total strangers who came together one by one.

He wonders how this all happened.

Something firm and warm suddenly brushes against his left arm and Wooyoung tensed, turning towards the culprit with wide eyes.

San stares back down at him.

Something in Wooyoung’s chest jumps up to his throat at the sight of the other. San is _way_ too close for comfort— San is _always_ too close for comfort. He’s also dressed in a similar fashion to Wooyoung, only slightly different— as is everyone else. San’s eyes remind him a lot of a dragon’s. They’re sharp and piercing, staring like he’s looking into the deepest parts of his soul that he hides to himself. It scares him to think this guy could unravel all his secrets with one look.

San removes his hand from Wooyoung’s arm, instead reaching up to his face which causes Wooyoung to flinch in surprise. The older man raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up to a small smirk filled with amusement, eyes glinting mischievously.

Something about that look was doing things to Wooyoung’s sanity.

”Are you really gonna be afraid of me now? And here I thought that we had some sort of truce going.” The Pirate muses, looking around Wooyoung.

”I’m not afraid of your scrawny ass,” Wooyoung snaps, narrowing his own eyes and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “And I don’t remember agreeing to anything of the sort.”

San rolls his eyes, reaching up and stepping into Wooyoung’s personal space. Wooyoung freezes as his face is inches away from the other man’s neck, his arms going around the back of Wooyoung’s shoulders. It barely lasts a second, and something is pulled gently over Wooyoung’s head before San moves back with a pleased expression.

”Always keep your hood up when we go out. You’re with us now, so you follow by _our_ rules.” He tells him, eyes trailing over Wooyoung’s form with an unreadable expression.

Wooyoung hugs his waist, suddenly self conscious. These clothes were definitely more form fitting than what he was used to, and the pair of eyes regarding him wasn’t helping him feel any more comfortable.

A pair of strong arms wrapping around his neck break the sudden tension that was filling the air between the two, and Wooyoung couldn’t be more relieved. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Mingi looking down at him with excitement. “Wooyoungie! You look so good! These clothes are doing wonders to your figure— you didn’t tell me you had such strong thighs! You’re so cute like this! It suits you more!” The man rambles on and Wooyoung stares at him in bewilderment. “Like seriously. You look so sexy in those pan—“

”Mingi, don’t you have to help Jongho and Hongjoong with the sails?” San snaps, cutting the man off immediately.

Wooyoung turns with wide eyes from Mingi to San, cheeks red.

Mingi pouts, clinging onto Wooyoung further. “You’re so lame, San. Why don’t _you_ help with the sails.” He shoots back stubbornly. San scowls. “You—“

”No one needs to help with the sails, because we’re already done.” Hongjoong interrupts, throwing dirty looks at the pair. “No thanks to you assholes.”

Yeosang is back with a satchel thrown around his shoulder and over his chest. Soon, Yunho follows pursuit and joins them on the deck. He smacks Mingi off of Wooyoung and hugs the younger boy close instead. “How are you feeling, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung gives him a smile. “A lot better, thank you.”

”Alright. So we’re only stopping for a few hours to get some lunch and dinner since Jongho is tired of cooking. I also need to meet up with someone that lives here which will probably take a while.” Hongjoong begins and they all listen intently. It was difficult to get the group to listen, but they always listened intently before going onto land.

”My plan is for us to grab some lunch together and then afterwards we can split up and you guys can stretch your legs by looking around while I get my business done, then we can meet up again together for dinner. Obviously, the last time we split up on a port, everything that _could’ve_ went wrong completely did.” Hongjoong eyes them all with an evil glint in his eyes. “That can’t happen again. So please, for the love of God, do _not_ cause any problems and just be good for _once_ in your lives.”

Mingi nods solemnly. “Aye aye, Captain!” They all walk over to the edge of the banister, but Jongho pulls Hongjoong back to whisper in his ear.

”Wait, Captain. What about officer—“

Hongjoong snaps towards Jongho with cold eyes, face turning so hard that the youngest can’t help but flinch at the icy expression. “He got his breakfast, didn’t he?”

Jongho nods.

Hongjoong turns, striding away sharply. “Then he’ll survive. Let him rot in there for all I care.”

Jongho frowns as his Captain descends the ship first, disappearing from sight. “I _know_ you care. Otherwise you wouldn’t have asked.” He mumbles to himself, letting out a sigh as he shakes his head before following after.

Wooyoung climbs down carefully, the last one to make his descent. He looks around the shallow end to see that they docked in a busy docking area, but towards the far end away from town. Hongjoong was tying off the ship while the others talked excitedly about being on land, across the dock. The port was huge, as was the town. Which was probably the main reason why Hongjoong had decided it’d be a good place to stop considering the hell that occurred in Wooyoung’s small port. 

He freezes when he notices that the steps had ended, but he was still a good few feet above the docks. San eyes him with a small frown. “What? Get down.”

Wooyoung leans down, but there’s no way his foot would reach the wood and he looks at San with slight embarrassment. He was too short to get off without falling into the gap of water that separated the ship and the dock. San seemed to catch on and snorts, walking over. “Jeez, how helpless _are_ you?”

Before Wooyoung could retort a reply, San had wrapped his arms around Wooyoung and lifted him away from the ship. The younger who hadn’t expected the quick act let out a tiny squeak, hands falling down to grip onto San’s arms in fear. “You’re just as small as Hongjoong, aren’t you?” San mutters to himself, the warmth of his breath against Wooyoung’s hip causing goosebumps to arise in that area.

He sets Wooyoung down on his own feet, hands retreating. A flush grew on Wooyoung’s cheeks, turning away from San and walking over to where the crew was making their way down the dock, the other following close behind.

They pass a longshoreman who stops them. “Excuse me, but I’m gonna need three silver pieces and a name for you to dock a ship in this port.” He eyes them questioningly, probably thinking they looked suspicious and Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel nervous at the thought of being busted.

”Jeon Kai. My boys and I wanted to stop by for some food and stretch our legs. You see, we’re storage shippers.” Hongjoong lies smoothly. The man stares at him for a moment before going down his list. It takes him a few minutes before he suddenly relaxes. “Ah. I see. I’m gonna need names for the rest of your boys too—“ the man began but Hongjoong cuts him off immediately.

”How about we move those three silver pieces up to three gold and forget about the other names, okay? We’re in a bit of a rush.” He negotiates, sliding the coins across the book in the man’s hands. The longshoreman’s eyes widened before he offers the Captain a big smile. “Welcome to Port Lougai, Jeon-ssi.”

Hongjoong smirks as they continue their walking. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Once they reach the end of the docks, Wooyoung releases a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He looks over at the man in front of him with disbelief. “How’d you know that name would be in there?”

The older man gives him a glance, a small smile dancing on his lips. “Jeon Kai? Because I put it in the records a long time ago as an alias for whenever we need to dock at the actual docks of a port.”

Wooyoung still doesn’t understand. “But why didn’t you dock somewhere hidden like you did at Port Royale? Wouldn’t it be more of a risk to dock when the rest of the crew don’t have alias? You got lucky today, but not everyone would be swayed by a few extra coins.” 

Hongjoong gives him a slightly cold smile. “This port is a lot bigger than yours and isn’t surrounded by forests and cliffs that would be good hiding spots. Our ship would be caught in an instant. And sadly, you don’t really know a lot about the real world outside of your village, Wooyoung. All anyone wants in this world is money. I envy you as much as I pity you for thinking anything else.”

Wooyoung stops, stunned. A frown grows on his face but Hongjoong continues to walk away with the others.

Yunho also halts to look back at him with a sympathetic look. “He’s a bit cynical, isn’t he? Don’t worry about it. Come on.” He tugs Wooyoung along who follows compliantly.

That’s the thing.

It’s sad that Hongjoong pities him for seeing integrity and honesty in the world, because all it means is that the Captain has come across people who had nothing but selfish greed as motivation for their actions. He probably sees no beauty out here in the different unique people and places he has the pleasure of spending his whole life visiting, while Wooyoung finds beauty in the smallest flowers growing in his backyard or in the polite greetings of children across his street.

No. Wooyoung thinks he pities Kim Hongjoong more.

When they enter the Main Street, it’s completely crowded with people and loud cheerful noises of life. This must be one of the more popular ports, considering just how large and full it is of people. People don’t spare them a second glance, all worrying about their own problems and enjoying their own little moments. To his left a group of kids are playing with a ball, and to his right a man is hollering out for people to come try his grilled fish.

This continued all the way down the street. Everywhere was filled with people with their own unique stories that could be read with a single glance. His heart warmed at the sight. People were bumping and brushing against him roughly, but it seemed like the norm here so Wooyoung tried not to let himself get bothered by it. Instead, he could probably play this out to his advantage. While the crew is ahead of him, it’d be so easy to slip away and disappear into—

A hand gripped his.

Wooyoung’s head snapped up to meet San’s narrowed gaze, lips pulled downwards. “This is a busy port. You look like you’ll fall over any second now.” He doesn’t let go, instead pulling Wooyoung forward so that he was pressed up against San’s back. San gives him an amused look from over his shoulder. “Stay close. Wouldn’t want you to get lost now, would we?”

When he turns back, Wooyoung takes the time to glare at his back with a scowl. Getting away would be a _lot_ harder with San’s distrust hanging above his head. Wooyoung doesn’t think the older man realizes that he’s planning an escape, but he’s definitely keeping his word on watching him carefully.

Hongjoong soon comes to a stop at a fairly empty tavern, opening the door and allowing his crew to go in. “Damn, it’s so crowded out there.” Mingi complains as he walks over to slide into one of the booths. The rest followed and piled in. Wooyoung found himself at the end with Yeosang to his left. Across from him was San. A man comes over with a bright smile. “What can I get you all?”

Hongjoong leans over. “Can we get some roasted pork belly and beef strips? Three orders of each and five orders of pork dumplings— oh, and a plate of kimchi as well.”

The man nods. “Anything to drink?”

”Just water is fine. Thank you.”

”It’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He soon leaves and Yunho frowns from where he’s sitting between San and Mingi. “We’re gonna run out of money soon.”

Hongjoong sighs. “Yeah, we are. We’re gonna need to find some work before we go out sailing in complete open sea.”

Wooyoung furrowed his brows in confusion. “But, you’re pira—“

Yeosang kicks his leg hard.

” _Ow_!” He complains, bending forward to grab at his shin with a pained expression. He looks at Yeosang with a scowl. “The hell was that for!?”

”Do you _want_ us to get caught and then hanged? Why don’t you say that a little louder so the whole Port can hear you.” Yeosang sassed. Wooyoung glares at him. “Well, excuse me for saying the truth.” He whispers back snappily. “But seriously. You guys _work_? I thought that pirates like, plundered and stole?”

”Yeah, we don’t work like that.” Yunho answers with a beaming smile. Wooyoung stares at him in disbelief. “ _What_? Then how can you guys even call yourselves... the whole point of piracy is _stealing_.”

”Oh, we _do_ steal,” Hongjoong states. “Only when necessary and only from those who deserve it. We don’t purposely invade Ports to attack them. Our goals aren’t that narrow. I think we’re more of explorers than pirates. It’s just that those in charge don’t see a difference when people do things they don’t agree with. So they deem us pirates. We don’t care.”

Wooyoung bites his lip. “Then... What _are_ your goals, exactly?”

“We’ve known him for a day, and you’re just gonna spill all our secrets because he’s got those little puppy eyes on his face?” San suddenly interrupts and Wooyoung turns to him with an annoyed look. San stares back, displeased. “I don’t know why you think we need to explain anything to you. As if we could trust you with that information.”

Yunho sighs, looking at the man next to him disapprovingly as he leans back in his seat. “San, you’re so mean for no reason. Can you leave the poor kid alone?”

San looks like he’s about to reply but the tavern man is back with a trolly of food, setting the plates down on the table. The aroma of meat and fried dumplings filter into Wooyoung’s senses and his mouth waters at the sight. Their earlier conversation is forgotten as they all dig into the food. Wooyoung was still starving from the four days gone with barely any food so he ate as much as his stomach would allow, not knowing when the next time he’d be able to eat would come.

The only time the crew seemed quiet and relaxed is when they ate, all too busy filling their mouths to bicker or fight like they usually did at all other times. Wooyoung especially savors the pork belly, not remembering when the last time he’d eaten pork belly was.

It didn’t take long for the plates to completely clear, and Wooyoung leaned back, full but satisfied. Mingi let out a loud groan. “Oh man, that was delicious. I have no energy to move.”

Yunho rests his head on the orange haired man’s shoulder, looking blissed out. “Me either. This place has the best pork I’ve ever tasted in my life.”

Wooyoung glances at all of them, noticing that they were all distracted before slowly standing up and slipping out of the booth. Of course, before he could even take a step away from the table a hand gripped his wrist. Wooyoung shut his eyes in irritation before turning to see San staring at him suspiciously. Of course it’s San. Wooyoung’s been grabbed by the older man so many times, that his hands on him just felt like muscle memory at this point.

”Where are you going?” San asks him, eyes wary. Wooyoung sighed. “Bathroom.” It was a total lie, but Wooyoung couldn’t let San of all people get on his case anymore than he already was. He wonders if the other man enjoyed torturing him as much as he did.

”I’ll come too. Stretch my legs.” San explained, but it was absolute bullshit and they both knew it. San just needed a reason to keep his eyes on Wooyoung. He clenched his jaw in absolute annoyance, turning and walking over to the hallway where the restrooms were, hearing footsteps following after him.

He paid San no mind as he shut and locked the door, leaning his back against it while releasing a soft sigh. This was getting frustrating beyond belief. He thought that since San hated him that he’d keep his distance from Wooyoung but it was the complete opposite. It was as if he was stuck to him like glue. Even a slight shift of his hand had San’s eyes snapping towards him. He probably couldn’t even breathe without the pirate staring at him. As annoying as it was, it was also very uncomfortable.

Wooyoung goes over to the sink and rinses his hands, considering he didn’t really have much else to do. After drying them, he instead looks at himself through the mirror for a moment. He tilts his head. The hood covered a lot of his face from the sides and the back, and created shadows from the front so that anyone who really wanted to get a good look at him would have to do it from up close. As odd as it was, he realizes how great it was especially for the crew with bright hair shades.

Plus he looked kinda cool with it, but he’d never admit that aloud.

Actually, now that he took the time to think positively and remove his negative thoughts on all that had happened, the events of the past few days were quite exhilarating. Wooyoung never imagined he’d ever leave his little Port, and now he was traveling across the sea— granted it was against his will and with less respectable company, but it was still probably the most intense thing to happen in his life.

Maybe after he gets back home, he'll look back at this moment as one of his best adventures ever, even if it was currently a living nightmare.

He walks over to the door and pulls it open to see San leaning against the wall opposite of it. His eyes are shut, resting peacefully with his arms crossed over his chest. Wooyoung stares at him for a moment, basking in the beauty of the taller man. It truly was unfair just how pretty San was. He looked like a sculpture, a statue that belonged among the most stunning flowers.

”Do you really find all this necessary?” Wooyoung asks softly, looking away as San’s eyes crack open.

San regards him for a silent moment, biting the inside of his cheek. “To me, yes. But... you’re not _as_ bad as I thought.”

Wooyoung froze, his eyes snapping up to San but the man was already walking back down the hall. He doesn’t know his ears just played a trick on him or that those words actually came out of the Quartermaster’s mouth. Something heavy settles in his heart, burning slightly and it takes him a second to realize exactly what this feeling was.

Guilt.

He was guilty for finally starting to gain San’s trust, only to soon do the _one_ thing the man was wary of him for. Part of it was funny in some twisted way. Because the last thing he should be feeling towards _San_ of all people is guilt. He suddenly considers the thought of staying. Of trusting these people who seem to have his best interest at heart. But as soon as the thought comes to mind, it leaves just as quickly.

He has no reason to feel bad about this. There was no denying the obvious fact that he was a victim in this situation. He had every right to want to get away from them and go back home.

With that on mind, Wooyoung rejoins the group from where they were getting ready to leave the tavern.

Hongjoong takes the satchel from Yeosang, throwing it over his own shoulder before regarding them all carefully. “Alright, I’m off to met a... a _friend_. I think it’ll be better for us to split up into smaller groups to draw less suspicion. So you guys can figure that out between yourselves. We'll meet back here after sundown for dinner and then return to the ship. Yunho is in charge. I’ll see you guys in a few hours.” He moves towards the doors when he stops, turning to them with a pleading look. “And please, _for the love of God_ , do _not_ drag yourselves into anymore trouble that’ll put us in _another_ near death experience. _Please_.” He stresses.

Mingi waves him off with a wide grin. “Don’t you worry, Captain! We'll be fine.” Hongjoong doesn’t shift, face still pulled in a grimace. “I’ll probably regret this later,” he mutters to himself before disappearing out the doors.

Yunho turns to them all with a big smile. “I say we break up into two groups of three. Is there anything specific any of you want to do?”

”I heard this Port has a really pretty garden that goes on for miles, but the walk is at least an hour long to get there so it’ll probably take up most of the day.” Jongho comments, looking at a sign of attractions that was nailed to the wall.

Wooyoung bites his lip. The gardens would have a lot less people which might make it difficult to escape without getting noticed. Hongjoong also mentioned that there weren’t really any major forests so that ruled out where he’d run off to. Despite that, maybe it’d be better to go with Jongho to the gardens and then use some excuse to explore on his own and then make his escape. It would probably take the other man a while to notice too, which would give him more than enough time to distance himself.

Yeosang hums to himself. “I actually saw the bazaar on our way here and it’s huge. There’s a bunch of different stalls filled with different street foods and shopping carts. Plus there’s a ton of cool alleyways and steps that maneuver around the whole Main Street that I wanted to check out.”

Now that would be the best way to get “lost” and run as far away from here as possible. Especially after sundown, it seems like his best act of escape.

”I’ll go around the bazaar with you, Yeosang.” San suddenly spoke up, stepping up next to the doctor.

Well, that plan just went straight down the drain. Because _nope_. There’s no way he can be paired up in the same group as San because that would just make this ten times more difficult. The man’s eyes were on his constantly. There’d be a higher chance of success without San next to him.

”I’ll go to the gardens.” Wooyoung says abruptly, walking over to Jongho. “I’ll keep Jongho company.”

San narrows his eyes on him while Yeosang frowns at him with slight concern. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. You did pass out twice in a very short span of time, and a lot of walking could take a toll on you that could cause bigger problems.”

”That’s alright, Woo. Besides, Yunho and I would rather go to the gardens.” Mingi sends a cheeky smile over to Yunho who turns slightly pink, and— _okay_. Wooyoung did _not_ know those two were a thing.

”But—“ Wooyoung began before San cuts him off by grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to where he and Yeosang were. “Let them have their date, flower boy. You can walk around the bazaar with us.” He snorts, letting go of Wooyoung’s wrist.

“Alright. Now that that’s settled, we should probably head out before we lose any more time. Meet back here at Sundown, okay? San you’re in charge of this group.” Yunho instructs and Yeosang pouted. “Why not me?”

”Trust me, this is all seniority of the crew. If it were up to me, you’d be the first person I’d put in charge.” Yunho states and San looks at him with betrayal. “Yah, Yunho!”

”I only speak the truth— anyways, goodbye!” Yunho exclaimed, grabbing Mingi’s hand and directing both him and Jongho out of the tavern.

Wooyoung watches his best chance of escape literally slip out the door before his shoulders slumped in defeat. He turns back towards Yeosang with a forced smile. “Where do you want to start?”

Yeosang peers at the map curiously. “Wanna look at birthstones?”

”Sure.” San replied, holding the door open for them both.

So, this was definitely worse but it’s not like it’d be impossible. He just needed the perfect opportunity to come by to slip away. Everything was okay.

-

Everything was _not_ okay.

For one, San’s hands had not left his body. Due to the overcrowded streets, he’d kept one hand on Yeosang’s shoulder from where he was directing in front of them while the other was wrapped tightly around his shoulder, pressing Wooyoung close to him to avoid getting bumped from others.

On any normal occasion, Wooyoung would feel grateful, but with the current circumstances it brought nothing but irritation.

Then once again when they actually stopped at booths to look around, San’s eyes would always flicker towards him making Wooyoung feel uneasy. Or if he decided to move a bit to far from the stall, San would instantly grab his wrist and ask him where he was going.

It was exhausting.

For example, their first stop was the booth with the birthstones. Wooyoung had shifted away from the pair that were looking at stones from summer months since San and Yeosang were born as month brothers. Wooyoung on the other hand was born in November, so he had started to drift towards the other end only for San to stop him.

”Where are you going?” He asks for what feels like the millionth time in the span of an hour. Wooyoung sucks in a deep breath through clenched teeth. “To look at my stone. Am I not allowed to do that, either? Or do I have to pressed against your fucking side like a lovesick puppy until we get back to the ship?” He finally snaps, words sarcastic.

San’s nose twitches slightly, ears turning a bright red as he looks away. “Of course not. I was just asking.”

So Wooyoung preferably ignores him and turns to look down at the basket filled with orangey brown stones, but oddly also filled with deep blue stones.

The booth keeper notices his stares and comes forward to run his hand over the basket with a big smile. “You must be a November baby.”

Wooyoung looks up at him with surprise, nodding. “Uh, yes. November 26. Sir, why are there two different stones here?” He asks curiously, nodding towards the differing colors. 

The man grins, picking up one of each with a gentle hand. He holds them out for Wooyoung to look at. “You, young man, were born in the month of fire and ice. The cool watery blue of the Topaz and the fiery sun of the Citrine.” He holds up the orange stone. “First, the Citrine. The Citrine represents immense health and wealth. These gems are named as the healing quartz. Legends tell that those who wear the Citrine are giving such great vitality to overcome any obstacles that come to them.”

Wooyoung smiles. “And the blue?”

The both keeper holds up the blue gem with a soft smile. “The Topaz. This gorgeous gem represents love of different shades.”

”Of different shades?” Yeosang suddenly piped up from the other side. The man nods. “The blue Topaz in particular represents love and affection of a lover. A gentle love, filled with promises and sweetness. This gem is believed to give strength and intelligence to those who wear it on their person.” He gives Wooyoung a sly smile, eyes twinkling. “Legend also states that those who gift or are gifted the Topaz are giving or getting a promise of love and fidelity for all of eternity. This would be a wonderful gift for the special person you love.”

Wooyoung’s cheeks flush, giving a sheepish smile as he shyly pulls his hood down to cover his face further. “Ah... that’s rather beautiful. However, I don’t have any special person like that in my life.” 

The man laughs. “Perhaps not yet. It would still be amazing for the future.”

Wooyoung lets out a nervous giggle, turning to the other two for help, but they were already staring at him openly. Yeosang has a wide grin on his face and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively when Wooyoung met his gaze. When he turned to the other man, he was suddenly caught by surprise to see San staring back at him with a soft smile, eyes gentle and warm. Wooyoung blinked at him, and the look was replaced with a neutral look as San turned away from him and to the man.

”We'll take them both on top of the others.” He said smoothly and Wooyoung frowned, grabbing San’s sleeve hesitantly. San looks down at him and Wooyoung looks back at him with embarrassment. “San, I don’t have any money.”

”It’s alright, consider it a gift.” San spoke, not really processing his own words.

Wooyoung froze.

There’s a sudden silence that falls between them all as the booth keeper looks between San and Wooyoung with a shocked expression. The silence seemed to make San realize what he’d said and the implications behind his words, causing his face to turn a bright red.

”F-From the group! C-Consider it a welcoming gift into the group from _all_ of us.” San stammers out, yanking his hood further down his face as he kept his gaze glued to his feet. “That’s what I meant, alright?”

Wooyoung lets go of San’s sleeve, face also red. “O-Okay.” He stuttered, feeling his heart racing slightly as he turned away.

Yeosang stares at them both with a raised eyebrow, lips pulling up into a smirk. They paid and moved on. 

It had soon started to turn dark and the three decided to get ice cream and rest for a bit. Wooyoung was on one of the steps of the staircase leading up to a balcony when bright lights turned on from lamps, strung up all around the Main Street and illuminating the place beautifully. Wooyoung beamed as he looked back at the people bustling around, humming softly to himself while eating spoonfuls of chocolate as he spun on his foot subconsciously with happiness.

He turns to the other two who were resting on the steps below him. San was staring up at him with an unreadable expression, but as soon as Wooyoung looked back at him he turned away. Wooyoung doesn’t know what changed or when, but the glares and looks of hatred had vanished. Something gentle and soft had entered San’s eyes whenever he looked at Wooyoung now. Wooyoung doesn’t really know what to make out of it.

Something that Wooyoung realizes is that after their stop at the gem booth, San had started avoiding him. He kept his hands to himself and tried his best not to even glance anywhere near Wooyoung’s vicinity.

This was his opportunity.

When they had stopped at a stall filled with hats, Wooyoung carefully watched Yeosang and San talk with the booth person. Once they were both visibly distracted, Wooyoung finally made his move and slipped into the crowd. His heart raced as he moved quickly, constantly glancing behind his shoulder to make sure they hadn’t noticed yet. He had barely made it a few yards when San finally turned and noticed his absence.

”Wooyoung?”

Immediately, Wooyoung ducked into the first alleyway he saw, pressing his back against the wall with a racing heart. He peeked around the wall to see Yeosang looking around with worry while San was already walking down the street with the most furious look he’s ever seen. 

The sight freaked him out, and he knew that if San found him that he’d be in deep shit. It was enough for him to turn and run down the alley and into another less crowded street. The good thing about this town was how huge it was, making it a good place to hide and run. The streets zigzagged like a confusing maze and made his getaway a lot smoother than he thought.

But he knew better than to underestimate San of all people. He needed a place to go where San wouldn’t think to go.

It was then when he was rounding the corner that he bumped into something roughly. Stumbling back, he looks up with wide eyes.

A horse.

However, it was the person that was on the horse that catches his attention the most. He was definitely a Royal Guard, dressed in the standard black officer suit. His stash was covered in a multitude of metals, indicating to an incredibly high rank. Wooyoung looks up and meets a pair of piercing dark eyes staring down at him. “You alright, boy?”

”I...” Wooyoung trails, looking behind him with panic before frantically turning back to the officer with a pleading look. “No. No— I’m not okay. Please, you have to help me.”

The man narrows his eyes, leaning down slightly. “I’m listening.”

-

Hongjoong sighs as he finally reaches the top of the hill, looking back down to see that the sun has set and that the town was lit up. He could see across the port where ATEEZ was docked up. Definitely not the biggest there but it definitely had character.

Suddenly his thoughts went to the officer locked away in the brig of the ship. Guilt slowly began growing in him for starving the man. Even if Officer Fancy Hair was a total piece of shit, Hongjoong couldn’t punish him by taking food away. That was wrong on its own merit. Turning back to the eerie cottage, he made a mental note to get some food on his way back for him.

Hongjoong stared at the dark home, the green vines hanging low like nooses. He noticed the way they turned in his direction as he approached the door, pushing it open.

The room was dimly lit, glass jars filled with all sorts of creepy shit hanging from the ceiling and cages of weird looking plants and animals on the tables. It was just as crowded and terrifying as Hongjoong remembered.

”Mm... It’s rude not to knock, _Kim_ _Hongjoong_.” A sultry voice broke him from his observation. Looking back forward, he sees her sitting at the center table, back facing him and knowing it was him without even turning to look.

Fucking plants.

”Moonbyul!” Hongjoong grins, walking forward only to stumble back with a yelp when a terrifying cat bat hybrid thing jumped towards him while hissing. “ _Jesus_ — that thing is hideous!” He cries out, holding a hand against his racing heart.

Moonbyul turns to him, unimpressed. Her purple hair moved back to show piercing icy blue eyes. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did.”

Hongjoong shuffled forward with a wink. “Well, you know— I was in a bit of a pickle back then and I really was only _borrowing_ it—“ he yelps when green vines wrap tightly around his body, locking his arms and legs together and bringing him to his knees in front of the woman. She grabs his chin, lifting his head with a scowl on her face as she traces a long and sharp nail along his jaw.

“You _stole_ my most rare potion,” she says simply, tugging on his ear roughly to which he flinches. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find the ingredients to make a disappearance potion!? The invisible flower only grows in the deep forest of India and bloom once every full moon!” Her angered voice causes the plants to start swaying violently. “Alright, alright— I’m sorry! Listen, I’m offering a deal here, okay? Will you just listen to me for a second?”

She pulls back from him, leaning against the table with crossed arms as she raises an eyebrow, visibly displeased. “I’m giving you a minute.”

Hongjoong sighs in relief. “Look, we can help each other out. I was able to obtain the maps of Eden without getting killed thanks to your disappearance juice—“ the plants tighten and he winces. “Disappearance _potion_. I know you’re upset, but I need your help. In turn, I’ll get you a bag full of invisible flowers. You can predict the next full moon, can’t you?”

She looks at her fingernails, bored. “I already have. It’s in a week. But you won’t be able to get them.”

Hongjoong pouts. “Why not!?”

Her eyes snap to him. “ _Because_. The invisibility flowers are guarded by a warlock. A strong vile man who finds pleasure in causing complete destruction. He’s vengeful, and with your chaotic band of absolute _dumbasses_ I find it difficult to believe you’ll be able to take any without him noticing.” She barks out.

The Captain scowls, looking up at her. “We can handle our dumbassery just fine, thank you. Listen, I can get you those flowers. I promise. You know I don’t break my promises.”

Moonbyul stares at him for a long moment with hard eyes before rolling her eyes as she turns. With the flick of her wrist the vines slither off of Hongjoong’s body and he stood, watching the older woman sit down in a chat at the table. She glances at him before nodding to the other chair across from her. “Sit. Even though you’re a little stealing muffin rat, I _do_ trust you. What do you want in return?”

Hongjoong is too excited to process that she just called him a _muffin rat_ as he plops down in the chair. He pulls out the maps from the satchel, opening them flat against the table. The Witch stares at the map unblinkingly.

”This language— I don’t understand it at all. All I want you to do is translate it for me. Oh, and do you know what the hell this is or what it means?” He reaches into his shirt to pull up the chain with the gem.

She turns to him, grabbing the jewel with gentle fingers as she frowns. “I’m not sure about the stone, but I do understand this language. It’s an ancient writing of the Druids.”

Hongjoong narrows his eyes. “I thought that Druid philosophy and language died out with them centuries ago.”

Moonbyul shrugs, observing the map more closely. “Maybe among humans. Though ancient, their written language is still comprehended by old witches and warlocks. Guess this was Eden’s second ploy to ensure the treasure didn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

Hongjoong bites his lip. “So... Can you translate it?”

Moonbyul tilts her head. “I can. I can hex your mind to instantly translate Druid writing. That way only you will be able to read it and even if the map _does_ get away from you, no one else would be able to understand it.” She explains and the man across from her beams. “Great! Go ahead.”

The witch snorts, turning away from Hongjoong. “Yeah, no. First I get my flowers, then _you_ get your translation.”

Hongjoong scowls. “You’re terrible, you know that right?” She turns to him, outraged. “ _Excuse_ me? Who stole from who again?”

Hongjoong sighed, wrapping the map away safely and putting it back into his satchel. “It was _one time_.”

Moonbyul grabs his wrist out of nowhere, frowning. “There’s a strange energy radiating from your mind.” Hongjoong furrows his brows. “What?”

All of a sudden, Moonbyul’s eyes turned a bright glowing white and Hongjoong watched as the veins in his arm turned a black color, trailing further up his neck and probably towards the back of his neck. Part of him is freaked out, but another part just stares dumbly at his arm.

”Wooyoung.”

Hongjoong’s eyes snapped towards Moonbyul who had whispered the name. “You... You have a new addition to your crew. No wait— two. Two new additions?”

Hongjoong stares at her, creeped out. “Uh... Yes, there are two more people aboard the ATEEZ now.”

Her glowing eyes didn't blink. “Park Seonghwa.” The Captain tensed. “You have him in the cells. No.... he must stay by your side.”

_Uh, what?_

”You’re in danger,” Moonbyul’s voice is low and it sends shivers up Hongjoong’s spine. “When on land, those of the expected will do the unexpected. Keep him close. Without him, you’ll be lost to the sea.”

”What the hell does that mean?” Hongjoong hisses, cheeks burning. She frowns once again, eyes glowing brighter. “Wooyoung... Jung Wooyoung—“ Suddenly she yanks back with a gasp of breath, eyes fading back to blue and scaring the literal shit out Hongjoong.

She looks up to him with wide eyes.

”Jung Wooyoung— that boy is in trouble.”

-

The man stared at him from across the table, eyes narrowed and face neutral. Wooyoung sat nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

”So, what’s your name kid?” He asks curiously, twirling a compass in his hands absentmindedly. Currently the man had taken Wooyoung further towards the front of town, on the tall fort outer walls. Down below, Wooyoung could see the shores of waves and if he squinted enough he could see the outline of the ATEEZ across the distance.

”Wooyoung.” He answers back, still filled with slight hesitation.

”My name is Captain Lee Jinha. Now, you said you were being chased by someone? Pirates, was it?”

Something weird grew in his chest, like he shouldn’t be telling this man anything but his piercing eyes were holding Wooyoung in place. “Uh, yessir. You see, I was kidnapped by them and was aboard the ship when they stopped here for some business. I... I’m not sure where they are, but I’d just like to go home.” Wooyoung lies, not wanting to snitch completely even if he had every right to do so.

Captain Lee Jinha hums, coming to a stand with a fake pitiful smile. “Sorry, Wooyoung-ssi. But that’s not the first time we got fake stories from people trying to get a free ride out of a port and into another. I think it’d be best for you to run along home. Lies like that could get you killed. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he stood, turning to walk off down the steps.

Wooyoung panics, watching his one chance of going back to his life walking away from him. His mouth suddenly speaks before his brain can comprehend. “Wait! The captain— Their captain, his name was Kim Hongjoong!”

Immediately the man turns rigid, stopping dead in his tracks.

Wooyoung froze, instantly regretting the words that left him, a hand coming up to smack against his mouth in horror. This wasn’t his intention. He never meant to give away _anything_ about the crew like this, because even if he was trying to get away, the truth of the matter is that the people aboard the ATEEZ were not bad people. Not in the slightest.

Captain Lee turns back to Wooyoung with the most icy cold stare, his eyes wide. “Did you say _Kim Hongjoong_?”

Wooyoung swallowed thickly, slowly coming to a stand. “I... I think I should go.” Before he could flee down the steps, the Captain had flashed forward and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up to eye level. His eyes were wild and crazy as they stared down into Wooyoung’s terrified ones, face pulled in a vicious snarl. “Kim Hongjoong... Where is he!? What do you know about the ATEEZ or it’s crew!?” He hissed, shaking Wooyoung violently.

Wooyoung trembles in his hold. “I... I don’t know—“

A hand grips his hair painfully tight before slamming the left side of his face into the table behind him. Wooyoung cried out in pain, trying to reach up to get the hold on his hair to release but his hands were gathered and slammed in front of him in a bruising grip. “Don’t you lie to me, boy!” He boomed, gripping tighter as he yanked Wooyoung back up to face him with tear filled eyes. “Give me their names! Their faces— how many of them there are! What’s their next location!? Where are they docked!?”

”I won’t tell you anything!” Wooyoung chokes out through his sobs, struggling to get out of his hold. It was scary how one name sent this vile man over the edge enough to practically beat him around. There was obviously a deeper history here that Wooyoung didn’t know about and there’s no way he’d tell this crazy man anything about the crew now.

”If you knew what was best for you, you’d understand well to do as I say you little brat.” Captain Lee growled at him, shaking him harshly. “Where are they!?”

Wooyoung kicked his leg as hard as he could. “GET OFF OF ME!”

_SMACK!_

Wooyoung fell hard to the floor, body slamming as a searing pain grew in his right cheek. He slowly looked up with wide shocked eyes, hand holding his bruised cheek and a pain in the corner of his lip along with the trickle of liquid indicated to him that he was bleeding.

He just got punched by a head officer.

It’s funny. In its own twisted way, it was hilarious that he feels more threatened in the presence of the highest symbol of authority and safety than he did on a ship filled with rumored cruel and vicious pirates. It was funny that he felt more safe standing next to Hongjoong or talking with Yeosang in the Nest or watching Jongho set the table with meals or watching Mingi and Yunho bicker like an old married couple. Maybe not funny, but ironic.

It was ironic that he felt safer with San than he did with the chief of police.

Captain Lee breathed harshly, his hair falling into his crazed eyes as he pulled out a dagger with a sinister expression. “Now that you’ve shut your fucking mouth, open those damn ears. You give me the information I want and the next time you say _no,_ I’ll slice your fingers off one by one and leave it for the crows to feed off of before I then hang you until you suffocate and dump your _pathetic_ body into the ocean to rot with the little fishies.”

Wooyoung’s entire body shakes violently, frozen in complete and total terror. “You’re a _monster_.”

A foot slammed into his side hard, and he cries out as he curls into himself, hunching into his side with pain. “Give me the names of the crew. Now.”

”N-No,” Wooyoung sobs, and soon the foot is kicking him over until he’s lying on his back and then slams against the area between where his neck and chest meet, pressing down hard. Wooyoung chokes, feeling his windpipe close as his face turned a purple shade from lack of oxygen. A hand grips his in a grip tight as vice, crushing his fingers. “Guess I’ll start with your fucking pinkies then. Maybe if you shriek at least once, I can get you to squeal like a pig to everything else,” he brings the dagger over with a frighteningly dark grin and purely evil glint in his eyes.

Wooyoung thrashes violently against the man, trying to let out choked screams from around the heavy boot pressed against his chest. He almost feels himself start to blackout as white dots dance around his vision, eyes becoming blurry. The cold metal barely grazes his skin before the weight and pressure of both the dagger and boot are thrown off of him.

Wooyoung gasps for air, coughing as he felt his lungs open up painfully. He blinks the fuzziness out of his eyes and looks up, dazed. In front of him stood a familiar tall body, hood up and two swords gripped tightly in his hands.

_San_.

He sobs in relief, sitting up and watching as San pushed the man roughly down the stairs on the other side after catching him off guard when he hit him the first time. The Head Officer doesn’t fall far, but it’s still quite a nasty fall and San doesn’t waste any time as he turns to him, mask covering his face and Wooyoung can’t make out his expression apart from his eyes.

San is _pissed_.

”S-San, I—“ Wooyoung says shakily, but San completely ignores his words and sheaths one of his swords and grabs Wooyoung by the waist, pulling him up to his feet quickly. “Can you run?”

Wooyoung nods shakily and San grabs his wrist, dragging him towards the other side to lead him down the opposite steps. By now, they can hear Captain Lee Jinha shouting for reinforcements and sprinting back up the stairs.

Down the fort, Wooyoung notices Yeosang and Mingi fighting off a whole group of guards. Yeosang throws them a look as they reach the bottom. “Took you guys long enough.” He sassed, smacking one of the guards with the back of his sword before slashing him thinly over the arm which causes him to fall over.

San ignores the man’s words, stabbing one of the officers that were about to blindside Mingi in his side before pushing him roughly away. Wooyoung can’t help but notice that a lot of their hits weren’t meant to be fatal and avoided all organs.

Wooyoung grabs a nearby wooden oar when he notices a guard raise his sword to San. “Duck!”

San doesn’t even blink as he dips low just as Wooyoung smacks the man upside the head with the oar, breaking it into a thousand pieces. When the pirate straightens, his eyes flicker to something behind him before there’s a mini dagger flying inches away from his face. Wooyoung whips his head around to see it impale itself into a guard’s hand, causing the gun he was pointing at him to drop as he immediately screamed in pain.

Wooyoung barely turns back to the other before he’s gripping his wrist and yanking him away towards the docks with Yeosang and Mingi quick behind them.

”We're boarding and getting the _fuck_ out of here.” Mingi hisses under his breath as he shoots a bullet at one of the guards who was close behind him, causing him to drop and grip his arm.

”We can’t leave without the Captain!” Yeosang snapped through harsh breathing, getting onto the sand.

They'd barely made it a few steps across the loose mineral before something slams into Wooyoung, his hand slipping out of San’s as he was tackled to the ground by another body. He yelped, rolling over before he saw a flash of a knife driving fast towards his body.

”Woo!”

Suddenly a glass bottle smashed into the head of his attacker, causing him to slump to the left, unconscious. Wooyoung looked up to see Hongjoong staring down at the passed out body with hard eyes. His eyes shifted to Wooyoung, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him up to pull him along up the docks to where Yunho had already begun to start the ship’s departure from the Port, Mingi and Yeosang climbing aboard quickly. San was holding the line with all his might as he waited for the two. “Hurry up!”

Hongjoong jumped onto the side of the ship, gripping the steps and quickly climbing up the side of the ship. Wooyoung almost did the same, but San had grabbed him and yanked them both up onto the side of the ship as it finally pushed away from shallow waters. Wooyoung could hear and feel the graze of air of gunshots pointed towards them, but San’s body shields over him tightly, both pressing against the ship to avoid getting hit.

”Climb up, we’re way too far for them to aim now!” Hongjoong shouted and San squeezes Wooyoung’s hip to tell him to go up. Wooyoung doesn’t hesitate to quickly climb up despite the throbbing pain in his side and his chest. San is right on his heels, and they both practically slam onto the comforting surface of the ship’s main deck, all of them breathing harshly.

Wooyoung sits up, eyes flickering over to Hongjoong but the man is staring blankly out towards the dock, his eyes glued to the pair of familiar dark eyes of Captain Lee Jinha who stood at the end of the dock, his gaze burning with a fiery hatred before he fades into the distance as the ATEEZ sails away from the land.

Yeosang turns to Wooyoung with worried eyes, opening his mouth but someone beats him to it.

Wooyoung barely processes the grip of a tight hand in his shirt before he’s slammed against the Mast. He winces, looking up and meeting the furious gaze of San. It’s the angriest Wooyoung has seen the pirate, which was _terrifying_.

”Are you insane?” San says lowly, voice void of all emotion. “What the hell were you thinking?” Wooyoung doesn’t answer and San finally breaks, face burning with fury. “ _ANSWER_ _ME!_ ”

Wooyoung flinches against the booming voice on the silent ship. He turns his head, afraid, but San won’t allow it. He grips Wooyoung’s chin and turns his head back roughly to face him and lock their gazes once again. “Answer me,” he demands again, suddenly soft. He searches Wooyoung’s eyes, as if he’s looking for any explanation for what he’d done tonight. Looking for a good reason.

Wooyoung feels shitty for not having one.

San seems to realize it as well, his face then hardening. “This is _exactly_ why I never fucking trusted you. You piece of shit— what the _fuck_ did you tell them about us!?”

Wooyoung’s bottom lip trembles. “N-Nothing.”

”You expect me to believe that!?” San hisses, pressing Wooyoung harder against the Mast. “What did you tell them?”

”I... All I said was Kim Hongjoong and h-he went on a complete rampage! I-I swear that’s all I said! A-All I said was his name.” Wooyoung chokes out, tears growing in his eyes. “I didn’t even mean to— I just wanted to go home.” He finally sobs, slumping in San’s grip.

”It’s not that big of a deal. He knows who I am.” Hongjoong muttered, but his gaze on Wooyoung is filled with disappointment and it hits the younger boy with _so_ much shame.

”You turned out _exactly_ how I thought you’d be. Do you feel good betraying everyone who had the courtesy of treating you kindly!? After everything we did for you—“ San rages before Wooyoung cuts him off.

”As if I could take your word for it! I had every right to get away— you can’t blame me for wanting to leave the situation you put me through!” He shouts back, glaring angry and teary eyed at the older man. “Why should I trust a fucking _pirate_!?”

San nods, eyes cold. “Pirates, huh? Is that how you felt? Can’t trust us despite the numerous of times we _saved your life_ because of a fucking _NAME_!”

He curls a hand around the back of Wooyoung’s neck, grip firm as he peered down at the smaller man with a harsh stare. “I guess I should live up to your expectations, huh? I’ll show you what a _real_ pirate is.” He whispers lowly, words harsh as he yanks Wooyoung off the surface and drags him across the deck towards the back hall.

Yeosang finally snaps from his numb state of mind, turning to San with wide eyes. “What are you doing!?”

”I’d like for _any_ of you to even _try_ to stop me.” San hisses back at Yeosang, no joke present in his voice. “This is my fucking job and I’ll punish accordingly. So try and fucking stop me. I _dare_ you. Because I knew all along he’d turn out as a rat and I was right. So until he gets his head out of his _ass_ , he’ll get the treatment he expects.”

Yeosang turns to Hongjoong wildly, eyes frustrated. “Hongjoong!”

Hongjoong stared grimly at where Wooyoung was furiously trying to fight off San. “Kindness isn’t working with him. We tried that and look at what happened. Threats are all we can do now. Wooyoung needs to understand the danger he’s putting everyone in, especially himself. Consider this a punishment for now, but if you wanna continue to abuse our kindness, then this is all I can do to keep you safe from others and to keep my crew safe from _you_.”

Upon hearing the Captain’s words, the fight completely leaves Wooyoung’s body and he looks up at him with shock. Hongjoong doesn’t shy from his gaze, staring back with a passive look but Wooyoung sees the look in his eyes.

Hongjoong is hurt.

Wooyoung _hurt_ Hongjoong, the one person who has offered him the upmost honesty and kindness. He put the crew in danger, and Wooyoung now realizes that there’s _nothing_ he could’ve done that would hurt Hongjoong more than that.

He let’s San drag him down the stairs and to the brig, numb and quiet.

”I hope you come to your senses and realize just how much you’ve betrayed these people who wanted nothing but your safety and happiness.” San snarled, throwing the cell door open before shoving Wooyoung in roughly and closing it with a click of the lock. Wooyoung sat motionlessly on the floor as San lit the lamp outside his cell. He regards Wooyoung for a moment, eyes hard. “You know, for a second I actually trusted you.”

Wooyoung doesn’t reply and San scoffed, turning and walking up the steps. “I really hope that it was worth it for you.”

Then he’s gone.

Tears grow in Wooyoung’s eyes, his frustration bubbling over as he lets out a soft sob, curling his legs up to hug close to his chest. He rests his chin on his knees as he continues to cry softly, so unbelievably tired.

Suddenly, something white appears in his like of view from the right, and Wooyoung notices that it’s a handkerchief. He takes it quietly, dabbing his eyes as he murmurs out a quiet thanks. Then he froze. 

_Wait a second._

Wooyoung whips his head to the right with wide eyes, and he’s shocked when he meets familiar brown eyes looking at him with slight concern, his black hair still styled perfectly. His black uniform is unmistakable.

Park Seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Over 10,500 words long
> 
> Me: ......
> 
> Oh man, this chapter is LONG. I’m so sorryyyy this is why I try to limit myself. The problem is that I conceptualize the start and ends of each chapter before writing them and then the middle becomes a mess. Personally, I liked how this chapter started out but I feel like the end was hella rushed? Idk, you guys tell me. 
> 
> Also Moonbyul Lol, I just love her name so I was like why not. Y’all can’t tell me Moonbyul doesn’t sound like a dope ass name for a witch like come on. I honestly didn’t plan on using other groups in this story, but hey maybe 0.0
> 
> Captain Lee Jinha, the main dick villain hath arrived! Peep a backstory with Hongjoong in the future. He’s not a good man. But he will return.
> 
> I think this chapter has initiated the move from the intro and into the beginning of our adventure for t r e a s u r e ~ 
> 
> Omg I’m lowkey mad at myself for finally making soft Woosan only for it to flip a 180 again. I swear, San will be a little salty for a while but soft Woosan will return with a vengeance. 
> 
> Seonghwa getting no screen time like Yeosang gets no lines oops—
> 
> I promise Seonghwa will come to play a huge role soon. (He’s literally on vlive rn but I wanted to get this chapter out :3)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful day and hope that this brightened it! Don’t feel shy leaving comments, because I love talking to all of you! :) 
> 
> \- IMPORTANT -
> 
> PS. Someone asked if I had an insta where I post updates so people know since I don’t really have a schedule— is that something you’d all be interested in me doing? I wouldn’t mind, it actually sounds like fun and I might post a lot of other things for ATEEZ too! Let me know. (Sorry, I don’t have a Twitter and I firmly refuse to get one because the environment on there is way too toxic for me. I do have a tumblr, if people are interested I’ll start posting ATEEZ stuff there too.) I guess here are my two questions regarding this:
> 
> 1\. Would you like updates, sneak peeks, behind the scenes, deleted scenes, Q&As, photo concepts/aesthetic moodboards, etc. on social media platforms?
> 
> 2\. If yes, would you guys prefer Insta or Tumblr?
> 
> <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”This is ridiculous,” Seonghwa scoffed from next to him, looking around with alert eyes. “A fucking magical compass and fake flowers brought us out here to become tiger dinner.”
> 
> Hongjoong gives him a look of disdain. “You really know nothing about the real world. Hearing your voice is like listening to nails on a chalkboard, so do me a favor and be quiet, will you?”
> 
> Seonghwa returns his dark glare with a scowl. “You’re crazy, you know that? Completely lost your fucking mind. Witches, magical forests... If I ever get the chance, the first person I’m shooting is you.” He snapped. “And that’s _if_ we make it out of here alive. Which is unlikely.”

Hongjoong ran a gentle hand along the curves of wood, the wheel in his grip familiar and comforting. The ship rocked with the hard splashing waves. He could tell by the way the ship moved roughly with the angry waters that the sea was not in the best of moods. In a way, it reflected the aura of the ship itself quite well.

His eyes wandered from the sails down to where San was leaning against the rail of the far deck, eyes casted downwards as he peers into the dark sea. He ignores the spray of salty water that hits his face, preferring it. The rest of the ship besides the occasional creaks of wood was relatively silent. Yeosang had stormed off to his room after what transpired, angry at both San _and_ Hongjoong now. Jongho had run off to most likely plan and prep meals for tomorrow or make cookies to lighten everyone’s mood. Mingi apparently _didn’t_ _do awkward situations,_ and had quickly left for his room to probably sleep until noon tomorrow.

Yunho, however, was what had him unnerved. He was sitting on the stool to his right and in the corner of his eyes, he could see the younger staring openly at him while he stared at San. Sometimes Hongjoong really did forget that even though he worried about his crew constantly, they worried about him just as much, if not more.

“What is it?” Hongjoong finally caves, turning towards Yunho with a frown. The second in command shrugs, eyes staring up at him. “I didn’t say anything.” Hongjoong’s expression doesn’t shift, staring disapprovingly at the younger. “That doesn’t mean I can’t tell that you want to. So what is it?”

Yunho bites his lip, the flash of curiosity in his eyes not going unnoticed. “Who was that man?”

Hongjoong turns back sharply, gripping the wheel tightly. “No one.” He states firmly.

Yunho stood, approaching the Captain carefully with a frown. “He obviously wasn’t _no_ _one_ , Captain. I saw the way you guys looked at each other. I’ve... I've never seen you look so hateful.”

That’s the thing. Yunho has known him the longest out of anyone aboard this ship, both meeting with the thought of starting off with a clean slate. Starting fresh. In fact, Yunho really doesn’t know anything about Hongjoong apart from the pirate he grew to become. This sudden interest with digging into his old scars was definitely putting him on the defensive.

”He's no one.” Hongjoong repeats, voice firm. “No one important. Not anymore. Don’t ask me about this again.”

Yunho is visibly displeased with his answer, a flicker of irritation passing through his eyes. “But Hongjoong, ever since you saw him you’ve been off—“

”I said that’s enough, Yunho. We aren’t talking about this anymore. That’s an order.” He snarls, moving away. “Man the wheel. I need a few hours of rest.”

Yunho watches with grim eyes as the older walk across the quarter deck and towards the stairs leading to the main deck. “Where are we headed, Captain?”

Hongjoong stared out at the darkened skies, surprised that the stars and moon are dim tonight. “India.”

He moves to head down when Yunho interrupts him once again. “You know, Captain. You’ve taken care of us for years and saved us all from the brink of death.”

Hongjoong stays still, feeling Yunho’s eyes bore into the back of his head.

”The least you could do is allow us to offer the same comfort.”

Hongjoong leaves.

-

Wooyoung stares at the man before him with dumb shock. “Officer Seonghwa?”

Park Seonghwa for his part, looks tired. His clothes are rumpled and crinkled, and there were visible bags under his exhausted eyes. Despite all of that, his hair still managed to look as good as it did the first night Wooyoung had seen him. Which was an accomplishment he wanted to question.

”Kid, you alright? What the hell did they do to you?” The officer hissed, taking in Wooyoung’s bruised face and ripped clothes. “Did... Did that man touch—“

“No! No, he would never!” Wooyoung immediately defends San, horrified that the officer would even suggest such a thing. He looks down at himself with a grimace. “It wasn’t them that did this to me.”

Park Seonghwa stares at him, displeased. “You know, I still don’t understand why you’re trying to protect them so badly.”

”I’m not protecting them.” Wooyoung snaps, hugging himself defensively. “I’m telling the truth. They didn’t touch me. If anything, they protected me a hell of a lot more than your buddies did.” He states bitterly.

Seonghwa frowns, leaning away from the bars. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Lee Jinha? Whoever the _fuck_ that is, he needs serious help. If you manage to get out of here, you need to get that disgusting man out of the police force.” Wooyoung hisses, a sudden rage growing in him at the mere thought of the terrifying Commander.

Seonghwa remains silent for a moment, face pulled into a grimace. “I’ll keep note to look into it.”

A quiet hum passes between them and Wooyoung shifts awkwardly. “What are you doing in here?”

The officer leans back with a sigh. “I saw weirdo with the white streak carrying you off over here and followed. Got caught. By a bunch of _idiots_.”

Wooyoung nods, knowing too well about getting kidnapped by idiots. Oddly, even though Park Seonghwa has tried to kill him on more than one occasion, his presence here was actually quite comforting. He wonders if the other man feels the same.

Park Seonghwa shifted away from the walls and over to the corner with a tired sigh. “The minute I get out of here, I’m condemning every single one of them to the gallows myself. Starting with that Kim Hongjoong.”

Wooyoung bristles with surprise, turning to peer curiously at the officer who is now too far, hidden in the shadows of the windowless cell. The only visible part being the end of his long legs and the occasional flash of his face brought by the flicker of candle light. “You know Captain Hongjoong?”

”I know _of_ him.” Seonghwa mutters, flipping a coin with boredom. “Haven’t you heard the stories?”

Wooyoung furrows his brows in confusion, head tilting. “What stories?”

The officer lets out a small sigh, leaning his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes. “ _Captain_ Kim Hongjoong and his band of misfits have been sailing the Eastern Seas for nearly a year now. ATEEZ has sailed as the most feared ship within these waters. Now, why do you think that is?”

Wooyoung faces the man from where he’s now moved closer to the wall between them, unsure of where the officer was going with this story of his. “Because they’re pirates?”

“ _Pirates_. Pirates is putting it lightly. The fear, is that no one knows the _motive_. Kim Hongjoong’s crew travels this earth completely faceless and nameless to any person dead or alive, and I wonder, how has he managed that?” 

Wooyoung stares at the man carefully. “If they’re faceless and nameless, then how do you know the Captain’s name?”

Park Seonghwa cracks his eyes open to give Wooyoung a dark look. “You really have no clue, do you?”

“Of what?”

“ _Everyone_ knows Kim Hongjoong. His crew may be nameless, but he most definitely is not. Do you know why?”

Wooyoung doesn’t answer. He doesn’t _have_ an answer, because he really just doesn’t know. 

“Don’t you ever wonder where they all came from so suddenly? How it all started? Captain Kim Hongjoong, once _officer_ Kim Hongjoong, was the second son of Commanding Officer Kim. Now a runaway pirate fugitive. For murdering his own father.”

As soon as the words processed within his mind, chills slid down the back of his spine and the hairs at the back of his neck came to a stand. He stared with eyes wide in disbelief, shaking his head numbly. “That can’t be true.” Images flash in his mind of Hongjoong, his smile, his laugh, the adoration in the rest of the crew’s eyes whenever they stared at him. These reasons make it difficult to believe such a story.  


”You sure? Say that to the other hundred and twenty rookie officers that died with him because of your precious Captain.” Seonghwa says venomously, a gleam of burning hatred in his eyes. “You want to know why the Royal Guard is hunting down the ATEEZ? Let me tell you, it has a _lot_ more to do with the Captain that commands it than the ship itself.”  


Wooyoung feels sick to his stomach, stumbling over to the bed instead as the color drained from his face. _A hundred and twenty_. Hongjoong supposedly killed a hundred and twenty people. For some reason, Wooyoung finds it hard to believe.  


Seonghwa stares at him for a moment with a grim expression, before he gets on his own bed and turns away, back facing Wooyoung.

”Get some sleep. Looks like you had a rough day. Just remember, you don’t know anything about these people no matter _how_ friendly they seem. Be careful of who you trust on these waters.”

-

Wooyoung is awoken to the cell doors being pushed open with a loud creak. He blinks blearily, sitting up carefully and squinting at the figure.

”Yeosang?”

Yeosang sets the lantern down on the floor of the cell, looking over Wooyoung with concern. “Hey, it’s morning.”

Wooyoung stared up at him with a small frown. He’s not completely sure why Yeosang was here all of a sudden when it was obvious that Wooyoung had betrayed him. He suddenly thinks that Yeosang is too kind for his own good. His question is soon answered when Yeosang brushes a thumb against the busted bottom lip where dried blood left the area sore, causing him to wince.    
  


“Are you injured anywhere else?”

Wooyoung glances away, shaking his head but Yeosang doesn’t buy it, reaching down and pressing two firm fingers against his side which caused him to hiss and double over in evident pain. Yeosang lets out a sigh. “I knew it. Come on.” He grabs the lamp again, moving to the open door but Wooyoung doesn’t shift. “Where?”

Yeosang gives him a look. “To the infirmary. So I can fix up your bruises and cuts. And get you some breakfast.”

He moves to grab Wooyoung’s arm, but the younger folds into himself consciously. “No.”

Yeosang pauses, confusion written all over his face. “No? What do you mean _no_?”

”No as in I won’t leave this cell. San put me here.” He states and irritation grows in the doctor’s eyes. “San is just being a—“

”No he’s not.” Wooyoung interrupts, voice firm. Because no. San isn’t being _anything_ this time. No, now this was _Wooyoung’s_ fault to bare. San was justified, completely justified for reacting the way he did. As was Hongjoong. This was his fault, and he couldn’t let Yeosang drag him out of it the way he did with everything else. He’d suffer the punishment brought onto him for the wrong he’s done, because it was truly the only way to prove to the entire crew that he was honestly sorry for the trouble he’s caused.  


Wooyoung sighs softly. “Yeosang, I appreciate it, I really do. But San put me here. Until he deems me forgiven, I can’t leave. I’ve hurt you all so much,” his voice cracks and Yeosang turns away, swallowing. “You did.” He agrees, quiet. “But I know that you feel bad—“

“It doesn’t matter,” Wooyoung tells him gently. “He’s right. So I’ll stay however long he pleases to be forgiven.”

Yeosang scowls, obviously not happy with the answer he’s been given. “Because of San, right? Okay.”

Wooyoung watches him storm out of the cell, slamming the door closed behind him. He notices Park Seonghwa staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “After everything I told you last night, you’re still playing buddy buddy?”

”I’m not playing anyone,” Wooyoung says calmly. “I’ll trust whoever I feel is worth my trust. Which by the way, considering the amount of times you’ve threatened to kill me, you aren’t very high on the list either, Officer creepy ass.”

Seonghwa snorts, rolling away. “As if I care about gaining a child’s trust.”

Wooyoung scoffs. “A child. We’re practically the same age. How old are you anyway?”

”22.”

“As if that’s something to go crazy about. You’re literally only 2 years older. Should I call you hyung?” He asks sarcastically, a smug smirk growing on his face as he notices the other twitch with annoyance. “Be quiet.”

”Man, you must not have had many Dongsaengs in your life. With your uptight ass. You act like a grandma. I bet you do daily deep cleanings around your entire house.” Wooyoung continues on, highly enjoying seeing the other grow in irritation.   
  


The officer’s ears turn a bright red and Wooyoung cackles. “Oh my _god_. You do, don’t you? Should I call you Halmoni, then?”

”You’re such a brat, you know that?” Seonghwa snaps.

”I didn’t tell you to start talking to me,” Wooyoung shrugs, leaning back with a wide grin.  


”You were _addressing_ me.”

”Okay, does that mean you have to answer? Don’t think so.” Wooyoung retorts back in amusement, watching Seonghwa shake his head in disbelief. “You’re impossible.” He turns to the other wall once again. “Leave me alone.”

”You can’t lie though. You’re probably glad I got thrown in here so you could talk to something other than a cell wall.”

Seonghwa snorts, but doesn’t reply. Wooyoung’s about to make another joke about being cell bros when there’s quick footsteps approaching them, and suddenly a familiar face appears in front of his door.  


San.

Wooyoung jumps up from where he was laying, now sitting on the edge of the bed  and staring with shock as San opened his cell door, his heartbeat picking up.

”S-San?” Wooyoung stammers, looking at the quartermaster as he approaches but the other doesn’t meet his gaze. Instead, San gently grabs his chin and tilts his face up, staring at his bruises. Like Yeosang, he reaches down and slowly presses a few fingers against his side and Wooyoung lets out a whimper as he flinched away from the touch.  


San huffs out a breath of annoyance, clenching a hand around the nape of Wooyoung’s neck. “I wanted you to realize your mistakes, not wallow silently in pain down here.” He mutters the words more to himself but Wooyoung still hears them and he blinks.  


He doesn’t say anything else as he wraps a hand around Wooyoung’s wrist and pulls him up, directing him carefully out the cell. “What are you doing?” Wooyoung can’t help but ask, nerves spiked.

”I was punishing you, not trying to make you suffer.” Is all San replies with, tone flat and face expressionless as they clambered up the steps and into the hallway. All Wooyoung can do is stare at the back of his head as they enter a different door, the room filled with supplies and cabinets. Sitting on a stool at the end of a bed is Yeosang, and Wooyoung realizes what happened.  


He scowls at Yeosang who had obviously ratted him out to San about his injuries. The doctor’s face is calm, but Wooyoung can see the smug gleam hidden in his eyes and he realizes right then and there that Yeosang is one untrustworthy bitch.

”Hi Woo! Thanks for bringing him, San. Now, take off your shirt for me please.” Yeosang instructs, already pulling out bandages and jars filled with creams and medicine. Wooyoung shuffles stubbornly, crossing his arms and glaring at Yeosang. The elder only raises an eyebrow at him. “Either you can take it off or San will take it off for you.”

A deep flush grows in Wooyoung’s cheeks as he hears San choke slightly on air behind him. “ _What_?” San squeaks, quickly backing away from Wooyoung. Yeosang is openly smirking now, turning back to the bandages to untie them. “Let me see your injury, Wooyoung.”

Letting out a sigh, Wooyoung moves towards the cot as he began pulling up the hem of his shirt with a wince. “It’s honestly not that... oh _shit_.” Wooyoung stares down in shock at the dark purple bruise that practically covers the skin of his entire left side, over the ribs. He really hadn’t expected it to be as bad as it was, surprised by how deep the bruise ran.

”Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Jung Wooyoung.” San hisses, staring down at his bare and bruised skin. Yeosang grimaces, opening one of his jars. “I figured it would be this bad since he got you in the ribs. San, can you go get him some new clothes from my room?”

The Quartermaster doesn’t refute his requests, leaving the medical bay with a firm shut of the door behind him. It’s not then that Wooyoung feels himself relax onto the cot with a groan. “Why did you tell him?”

Yeosang dips his fingers into the jar, scooping the clear gel like substance up and pressing it onto the bruise over Wooyoung’s ribs. Wooyoung flinches while the man in front of him hums. “What do you mean?”

”I don’t need your pity. I don’t need anyone’s pity here.” Wooyoung snaps, defensive. “I’ve been handling myself just fine.”

The golden haired boy looks up at him with a small knowing smile. “Do you know how I joined Hongjoong’s crew?”

Wooyoung peers down at Yeosang curiously as he continues to rub the soothing cream into his skin, the cooling effect offering some relief to the sore area.   
  


“I was 19 when Hongjoong found me.” Yeosang began, leaning back. “During that time, only Yunho and San were a part of the crew.”

Wooyoung listened attentively as Yeosang unraveled the bandages. “I grew up in the richer end of the social ladder. My father was a court official. He was the social pacifist of our village, offering wisdom and resolving conflicts. Any complaints from the town went to him and he lent them to the higher ups of the Royal Court. He grew me up to be the same, as their only child. Unfortunately, my interests took me in developing sciences and medicine. I actually wanted to be a war nurse when I was a kid. I had a desire to help people on the front lines, which completely went against my father’s beliefs and his hatred of war. Eventually when it came time for college decisions I finally grew the courage to tell him our plans didn’t align.”

Yeosang carefully wraps the bandages around his abdomen, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Wooyoung watches him work with a soft gaze. “What happened?” Yeosang pauses from where he was tying up the end of the gauze. He looks up at Wooyoung, a deeply saddened smile on his face, eyes bright.

”He disowned me.”

Wooyoung flinches, but the other man just continues what he’s doing, unfazed.

”I salvaged what little money I had and left the port, wanting to start somewhere fresh. That’s where I met a friend. Minsoo.” Wooyoung doesn’t miss the way the pirate’s voice shakes now. “We were both under the same circumstances. His father was a priest and disowned him when he wouldn’t let go of his dream to become an engineer. His father believed working machines were against the work of God, and were the products of the devil. We sought comfort in one another, living in a rusty old abandoned hut while he worked on inventions and I learned how to perform medical services and surgeries. It wasn’t easy. Actually, I think that’s what drew me to you so much. He was a lot like you— loud, brash, strong willed, and kind.”

Wooyoung snaps his eyes up to meet his gaze, surprised. “ _Was_?” He asks gently, realizing how sensitive the topic was. Yeosang looks away, hands clenching around the jar of herbal cream he was holding.

“Like I said. It wasn’t easy. No one trusted a doctor who had no college studies and was self taught, and we all know how this world feels about a scientist’s creations. We often found ourselves starving for days on end, until I got... desperate.” Yeosang suddenly stops, and Wooyoung can see the way that his hands are shaking. Immediately he grabs the trembling hands into his own, offering comfort. “I’m so sorry.”   
  
  


It takes him a few deep breaths to calm himself, shaking his head gently. “I’m fine. It’s alright. He was... He was the first person who ever believed in me. At that time, it seemed like I was out of options when I started offering services to pirates, stitching up knife wounds or extracting bullets for a few coins. It was dangerous, but it put a loaf of bread and some chicken scraps onto our table which seemed like enough. It didn’t take long for the Royal Guards to catch onto what I was doing.”

Wooyoung squeezes Yeosang’s hands gently in consolation.

”That night they busted into one of my sessions, but the pirates managed to get away in the scramble. They... weren’t too happy about that. They decided to take their frustrations out on me when Minsoo walked in,” Yeosang swallows. “It’s funny. In the two years I had known him, he couldn’t even kill a spider on the wall with how much he was against violence. But that day, all he saw was his brother getting pummeled to the floor and he snapped. Next thing I knew he was fighting all five of them at once, and they didn’t show mercy. It was so painful. I... I couldn’t move, no matter how hard I tried I-I just couldn’t get up and stop them as they beat him to death in front of my very own eyes.” Yeosang chokes out, and Wooyoung’s heart breaks for the man in front of him.

”They would’ve moved on to me next if it wasn’t for Hongjoong Hyung. He came out of nowhere with Yunho and San, knocking them unconscious. When I passed out that night, I was sure that I was going to die. But Hongjoong took me to a friend of his— a witch. She healed me, but her magic had after effects. Which is why my hair is blonde.”

Wooyoung stares at him with a bewildered expression. “ _Witches_?”

Yeosang nods. Wooyoung can’t help his pessimistic side from coming out. “You want me to believe in witches?”

Yeosang raises an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you remember that day you told me San’s eyes turned blue? That’s no natural feat, Woo. You think Hongjoong’s silver hair is natural? Or Mingi’s fiery hair?”

Wooyoung swallows, his body going cold when he suddenly comes to a realization. “So... Does that mean Mingi, San, and Hongjoong all nearly died too?”

Yeosang’s eyes are grim. “I don’t know anything about San and Hongjoong’s past before the ship because they never tell. Hongjoong made it clear every time one of us came aboard the ship for the first time that the us before and the us now are different. Mingi... when we found him, he was nearly dead. His hair is proof of it. But it’s not my place to tell, so if you really wanna know you’ll have to ask him yourself. I wouldn’t be surprised if San and Hongjoong were in the same situation, but that’s a question only they can answer.”

Hearing Yeosang somewhat confirm his suspicions is.... heartbreaking. Something about this entire thing was just heartbreaking overall. Kim Hongjoong, who for whatever reason has his own scars, had crossed these seas meeting all these broken people and giving them a place of safety and comfort. Suddenly Wooyoung is hit with a desire to know. To know why Hongjoong did all this, and what happened to him before. What caused San and Mingi to almost die? Why were Yunho and Jongho here? What’s the point of all this? What were they chasing?

”Why did you agree to become a pirate?” Wooyoung asks him suddenly, face serious. Yeosang glances at him with a tired expression. No doubt this conversation had drained his energy. Wooyoung felt a little bad, but he needed to know. He needed to understand why.

“To be honest, I just wanted an escape from the pain. I was all alone and I couldn’t go back home. Hongjoong saved my life, and he even offered me a place on his ship so how could I have possibly said no? At the time, it was a smart move and I wasn’t planning on staying forever. But Hongjoong... he's the best person I’ve ever met in my entire life. You’ll never meet someone like Hongjoong ever again. He’s headstrong, and passionate. After this is over, I’m planning on facing my father again and opening up my own clinic. All of us have a purpose out on these waters, Wooyoung. All you have to do is ask.” Yeosang puts his things away before turning back to Wooyoung with eyes that were filled with honesty.   
  
  


That’s the thing about Yeosang, too. No matter how much the situation was less than ideal and even though he had no clue who to trust, the one thing he knew he could rely on was Yeosang being honest with him. Because so far, the doctor has given him nothing but the upmost honesty. Even after all that Wooyoung has done, Yeosang has not let go of his kindness towards him— though he had every right to do so.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Wooyoung asks, voice quiet and eyes filled with innocence.  


”Because I know you’re terrified— trust me, I _get_ it. You’re scared for your life and I don’t blame you. I _never_ blamed you, Wooyoung. I didn’t tell you all this to make you feel bad. I told you this because I need you to understand that the people on this ship are not bad people. They’re just people who went through a lot of terrible things in their life, and all they want is happiness that they only find in each other. I’ve never lied to you, and I’m not going to start lying now. These are good people. Broken, yes. But still good. We don’t want to hurt you. All we want is you _safe_. Do you understand?”

Wooyoung is suddenly hit with a heavy emotion, feeling like his heart is being ripped to shreds. For a majority of his life, the only real care anyone has shown him was from his grandmother and Minho. He knew it was difficult for him to trust people, when most the people he knew treated him terribly for not having parents growing up. To receive such honest worry and protection from essentially _strangers_ was difficult to believe, and it was leaving him feeling so starved for a kindness he never realized he was desperately wanting.

He wonders if this is how everyone else felt when Hongjoong reached his hand out towards them.

“Yes,” he whispers, voice cracking. “I-I understand. I’m _so_ _sorry_. I... I’ve never had someone care about me this much.”  


Yeosang’s eyes on him are gentle, soft smile encouraging. “It’s alright. I kind of knew. You must’ve had a difficult life too, huh?”

Wooyoung clenches a hand on the locket around his neck. “It wasn’t too bad.”

Yeosang chuckles. “That’s what everyone says.”  


Before Wooyoung can answer, the door is being pushed open and San walks in again, a bundle of clothes in his hands. He threw them at Wooyoung who fumbles to catch the material.   
  


“Get dressed.” San mutters, turning to Yeosang. “Are you done with him?”

The doctor nods, straightening to a stand. Noticing San’s eyes following his movements, Wooyoung shyly hides behind one of the curtains as he changes. He quickly shuffled out of his boots and pants, exchanging them for a similar pair of black pants and white shirt. He reties his boots before walking out to see Yeosang and San talking to each other in a quiet murmur, expressions both annoyed. The conversation soon stops as he appears, and Wooyoung stands there awkwardly. “Thank you, Yeosang.”

Yeosang shakes his head with a small smile. “Of course. It’s the least I could do.”

San rolls his eyes, grabbing Wooyoung’s wrist and dragging him over to the door. Wooyoung follows him silently, knowing he was headed right back to his cell. He takes the time to observe San, more specifically the white streak in his hair. He wonders what happened for the man in front of him to be on the brink of death— so much so that only magic could save him. If he were to ask, would San answer? He doubts it. Wooyoung was definitely the last person San would ever open up to.

”San,” Wooyoung calls in a small voice, stopping mid step. San also stops immediately, not turning completely but tilting his head over his shoulder to look at him slightly. Wooyoung swallows, looking at him with nothing but sincerity. “I’m sorry.”

Wooyoung’s not really sure what he’s sorry for. Maybe it’s for running off and getting them into trouble, maybe it’s for all the pain and anger brewing inside of the other man. Maybe it’s for whatever the quartermaster has gone through that turned him bitter and distrusting. No matter what it was, all he knows is that he feels sorry for all the cruelty the world has thrown onto San’s shoulders. Whatever resentment he’d held towards the pirate had diminished within him. He hopes, one day, San will trust him enough again to tell him his story the way Yeosang had.  


He stares straight into the taller man’s eyes, gaze firm and true— hoping that these feelings were expressed despite the absence of words between them. San turns away, shoulders now tense. “I don’t trust people, Wooyoung. Once that’s broken, it won’t come back. So go find someone else to be fake with, because that’s not gonna be me.”  


He walks curtly down the stairs as Wooyoung let out a soft sigh. San says nothing more to him, opening the cell door and letting him walk in before closing and locking it once again. His eyes meet Wooyoung’s a final time for a fleeting second before he disappears into the darkness of the hallway.  


Wooyoung ignores Seonghwa’s eyes on him as he curls up on the bed, clutching the pillow tightly— desperately looking for some form of comfort.   
  


That night, Wooyoung learned about perspective. He learned about Park Seonghwa, who knew only what was told to him by a corrupt authoritative police force. He learned about Kang Yeosang, who knew only what his experiences had taught him, but was biased towards Hongjoong— Kim Hongjoong who he knew barely anything about . But most of all, he learned about himself and how there’s no simple good or bad side to a story. Everyone has a perspective, and a bias.

Truth is, there are no good or bad sides to this war between the ATEEZ and the Royal Guard.

It was a matter of which perspective to follow.

If only he knew which one to believe.

-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  


Yunho looks nervous as Hongjoong approaches the cells, a furious San behind him. Hongjoong throws the taller man a reassuring smile.  


It had been a two day trip, but they had finally reached the outer shores of India. Docking wasn’t as big of a problem as it was more South East, and now it was time to go on a little trek through the woods. He could see from the flickering candle light that Wooyoung was still fast asleep in his cell, covers pulled up right under his nose. The Officer, however, was wide awake. He had immediately noticed them approaching and his glare had not left ever since they appeared in his view.  


Hongjoong went over to Wooyoung’s cell first, opening the door and walking over to the slumbering boy. Yeosang had told him about the conversation the two had a few days ago. Hongjoong thinks he underestimated Wooyoung’s fear. He was so used to everyone joining him for a place to start over, that he forgot Wooyoung never willingly wanted to be here. He let his guard down, and Wooyoung wasn’t to be blamed for it.  


Sure, Wooyoung needed to understand that even though the situation for either of them isn’t ideal in the slightest, they still needed to stick together before they could move past each other. Locking Wooyoung down here wasn’t about punishing him (although San would whole heartedly disagree), it was about making Wooyoung understand that neither of them wanted this situation and this was the only way to deal with it. 

Hongjoong genuinely believes that the poor kid feels terrible of what happened back in Lougai. His time in here and his conversation with Yeosang was enough of a wake up call. Wooyoung might still not like any of this, but he’s sure that the younger man now believes them when they tell him they aren’t trying to actively hurt him. He might not like them, but he trusts them.

That’s all Hongjoong can really ask for, anyway.

He places a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking slightly. “Wooyoung.”

The younger man slaps his hand away and Hongjoong rolls his eyes, yanking the covers away and immediately a whine leaves the slowly waking boy. When he blinks the haze of the sleep out of his eyes, he turns over to Hongjoong with a questioning stare, surprise visible on his face. Wooyoung immediately rises to sit, his hair sticking up in the back as he looks around in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Hongjoong hands him a glass of water while coming to a stand with a small smile. “Nothing. We’ve docked. I think it’s time for you to come out of here, yeah? How are you feeling?”

Wooyoung blinks. “You’re... letting me out?”

Hongjoong nods, taking the glass and putting it on the floor. Wooyoung visibly frowns. “But why? I put all of you in so much danger—“

”You did,” Hongjoong agrees. “But I think you’ve been here for long enough.”

Wooyoung lowers his gaze. “Hongjoong-ssi. I’m so sorry. For everything. I know I’ve... It’s hard for me to trust people I’ve known my whole life, so trusting a bunch of strangers was completely out of the question in my mind.” When he looks back up, Hongjoong can see glistening tears glazed over his eyes. “Please forgive me.”

”Wooyoungie,” Hongjoong coos, running a gentle hand through the younger boy’s hair. “The whole reason I’m down here is _because_ I’ve already forgiven you. Look, I understand how you feel. But have we ever given you a reason not to trust us? Looking aside all the rumors and stereotypes— I’m asking you, from how we’ve treated you so far since meeting you, did we ever give you a reason to feel unsafe?”

Wooyoung stares up at him, eyes filled with guilt. “No.”

Hongjoong offers him a bright smile. “Then trust us.”

Wooyoung nods, wiping his eyes slightly as Hongjoong directs him out of the cell.

San has his head turned away from them and his face is blank of emotions, but Hongjoong can see the way the other’s jaw is clenched tightly with how displeased he was. As the Captain approached the second cell, his disapproval only grows— but that’s understandably so, in Hongjoong’s opinion.

Any softness that was present with Wooyoung quickly hardened to ice as he opens the door to their unwanted guest. The officer had been standing with his back against the wall opposite of the door ever since the three pirates had come down the stairs. His gaze was defensive, and his shoulders were winded up tensely— as if he was ready to start throwing punches.

As much as it displeased Hongjoong to do this, he couldn’t just ignore what Moonbyul had told him in her strange psychic flash. For some reason, this lanky pretty boy was supposed to stay by his side when they were off the sea. From what he could gather from the witch before having to run after saving Wooyoung, he was in huge danger. He had no clue what it was, but it was definitely terrifying to think about.

However, for the sake of the crew, he’d kept the information to himself. Who knows what kind of stupidity and chaotic protectiveness would run through their minds if they found out. He couldn’t bare to think of them getting hurt trying to protect him.

”Come here,” Hongjoong orders, and the officer’s glare intensified. They both stood like that for a few moments, sizing each other up with heavy eyes, before finally the taller man caved and goes over to the Captain with caution.

Park Seonghwa looked strange in their clothing. Last night, Yeosang was in charge of giving the officer his meal and complained about how awful he looked so he’d gone and secretly helped their prisoner take a shower, giving him San’s clothes.

Obviously Hongjoong was furious when he heard that Yeosang had let him out like that, but to his surprise the officer was compliant with the doctor and didn’t try to escape or kill anyone.

Although they were relatively the same size, Seonghwa was visibly taller than San. The white turtleneck and the black button up jacket fitted his form quite nicely, and the black pants, although short, were just long enough to tuck into the dark boots that adorned his feet. It was weird seeing the man out of his usual heavy uniform.

Hongjoong pulled out the handcuffs, grabbing the man’s right hand and cuffing it to his wrist. Park Seonghwa doesn’t put up a fight like Hongjoong expects, only watches blankly as Hongjoong proceeds to cuff the other end to his own left wrist.

”Do you really need to cuff him to you?” Yunho asks with a snort while Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “Come on.” He tugs the other with him as they exit the cell, San’s burning glare following them up the stairs.

”Where are we?” Park Seonghwa finally speaks, asking the question firmly.

Before Hongjoong can tell him to fuck off, Mingi is in front of them with a big smile. “India!”

Hongjoong throws the tall man a dirty look. “Gather around!” He shouts, and San drags Yeosang and Jongho away from their chess game and over to where the rest of the group was standing.

”So, as you all know we’ve docked on the outskirts of the Indian jungle. We’re on a very important mission today, and we’re rushed on time. In two days, there will be a full moon. A friend of mine is willing to translate the maps, but only in exchange for the invisible flowers that grow in the forests here.” Hongjoong began, watching everyone’s interested faces. “This is a very dangerous mission. Probably our most dangerous yet. I need you guys to seriously focus, because these flowers are guarded by a warlock whose power is sinister. This is a ghost mission, not a guns blazing mission. We go in, get what we need, and leave without being detected.”

”You're fucking insane,” Seonghwa snapped and Hongjoong turns to him with a dark glare. “Witches? Warlocks? What the fuck? If there’s anything you should be scared of, it’s the fucking _tigers_! You’re turning us into fresh meat to all those animals to go chasing after an invisible flower that doesn’t even _exist_.”

Hongjoong grabs the other man by his chin, dragging him down to eye level. “Well, aren’t you cute.” The Captain hissed, well beyond annoyed. “Keep those pretty little lips of yours shut, officer fancy hair. Or I’ll fucking tape it shut. You have no say here. Truth is, you’re as sheltered as a pet kitten. You haven’t even gotten a _glimpse_ of the real world. So do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up.”

Seonghwa’s eyes are filled with hatred as he slaps his hand off. “Don’t touch me. Fucking crazy— _all_ of you. You and your crew.”

Hongjoong is ready to smack the shit out of the man in front of him, but Yunho tugs gently on his sleeve.

”Be quiet,” Hongjoong finally settles with, giving the man next to him a dirty look. Seonghwa gives a scowl, but says nothing more.

”My friend knows a guy who should be able to help us trek through the forest safely. So we’re gonna stop by the main temple real quick.” Hongjoong states. “Jongho, did you pack the water and food?”

”Yup. A week’s worth, just in case things go wrong.” Jongho indicates to the large sac he’s carrying over his back. “Yeosang, maps please.” Hongjoong grabbed the scrolls, shoving them into his satchel. He looks over his crew once more, seeing San buttoning up Wooyoung’s hood for him. “I don’t plan on breaking up the group, but let’s do walking pairs just in case things go wrong.”

Mingi instantly grabs Yunho by the waist, dragging him into his arms with a huge grin.

San glares at them. “It’s not fair that you always take Yunho.”

”It’s not my problem that he likes me more than you.” Mingi says smugly and San let’s out enraged noises.

”Cut it out.” Hongjoong snaps, breaking the two out of their argument before it can start. “I’ll stick with Officer fancy hair for obvious reasons.” Hongjoong grumbles and Seonghwa looks like he would rather die than be where he was right now.

”Yeosang, since Jongho has the medical supplies I think it’d be smarter for you two to stick together. So, San...” Hongjoong trails off, looking at the way San and Wooyoung were staring right at each other, eyes burning brightly with...

_Something_.

He looks between the two weirdly. There was definitely a strange tension between the two, a mix of hate and something else Hongjoong really didn’t wanna think too hard about.

San grabs tightly onto Wooyoung’s wrist before turning back to him with an expressionless face. “Great, actually. This way he won’t have any opportunity to do any more dumb shit.”

Wooyoung looks like he wants to retort something back, but for the sake of how shaky his relationship was with the quartermaster so far, he simply turns his head away.

”Okay,” Hongjoong sighs, moving towards the edge of the ship, dragging the officer along with him. “Let’s go.”

-

Hongjoong was half expecting Park Seonghwa to fight him and run off the first chance he got, but surprisingly enough, the officer had been rather quiet and had followed Hongjoong quietly as they made their way over to the temple.

India was different from Lougai, the sun beating down heavier and the hood was the only form of guard he had to protect his skin— glad he’d opted for long sleeves even if he was sweating. He hated sunburns. Despite that, there was a certain charm to the land here. From the unique clothing to the gorgeous temples adorned with bright colors. People maneuvered freely, unchained to machinery and there was a mentality of respect for the earth and all the living creatures that wandered it running through the air of everyone they passed.

Just like Moonbyul had told him, sitting outside the temple steps was a man dressed only in baggy white pants and a face full of long grey hair, his head completely bare. He sat calmly with a straight back, eyes shut and basking in the sun. There was a sort of wisdom and knowledge surrounding the air of him, as if he had the answers to the world upon his shoulders but couldn’t feel the weight of them.

”Namaskar,” Hongjoong carefully approached, bowing his head down respectfully. “Are you Saraswathi Satyen Ritesh?“

Slowly the man hums, and Hongjoong straightens. “It’s nice to meet you, Sir. I’m Kim Hongjoong, a friend of Moonbyul from Lougai. She mentioned you’d know of me coming to you. We’re here to seek out the flowers of invisibility that reside in the jungle.” He explains, watching as the main cracks an eye open at the name.

”रात में जंगल जिंदा हो जाता है। उन पेड़ों में एक गहरी बुराई है। वे निर्दोष लोगों का शिकार करते हैं। जो प्रवेश करते हैं वे कई भयानक चीजें देखते हैं।”

Mingi turns to Hongjoong with a blank look on his face, but the Captain looks bewildered.

“He said that the forest comes alive at night.” A soft velvety voice interrupts the silence, and Hongjoong turns to the man who’s cuffed to him. Officer fancy hair looks visibly awkward, but his eyes hold confidence.

“You speak Hindi?” Jongho asks with amazement, and Hongjoong watches with fascination as the officer’s ears turn pink. “I’m fluent in 10 languages. I can comprehend around 25. I can’t speak it well, but I understand what they’re saying. It’s all a bunch of gibberish, though. He keeps talking about monsters and a dark evil that lurks inside the forest.” He replies swiftly, looking at the man in front of them like he’s insane. 

“As if we can trust your word on it.” Hongjoong scoffs, and Seonghwa’s glare on him doesn’t go unnoticed. “I’m not lying.” He snaps. “He keeps saying that there’s darkness that pounces on the innocent souls that enter. It’s all nonsense.”

“Actually, it’s not nonsense.” A voice interrupts. Hongjoong turns to see another man smiling at him, dressed in a similar fashion. “It is nice to meet you, Kim Hongjoong. Moonbyul spoke well of you. My name is Ratan Ritesh.”

Hongjoong blinks in surprise, glancing over to the older man who now has their full attention on them. “He’s your father?”

”Grandfather.” Ratan corrects, his smile warm and eyes bright, full of life. “Your tall friend is correct in his translation. Although, I’m impressed. Not a lot of outsiders understand Hindi easily.” He compliments the Officer.

When Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa, the man has a small smug smile on his face, meeting his gaze straight on. Hongjoong rolls his eyes as he turns away, elbowing him viciously.  


”Then you know of our purpose out here, yes?” Hongjoong asks curiously, ignoring Seonghwa’s burning glare on the side of his head. Ratan hums, leaning against the pillar with a frown. “You’re after the invisibility flowers, aren’t you?”

Hongjoong nods and the man’s eyes darkened. “It’s not an easy feat, my friend. Residing within these jungles is a sorcerer whose power holds great evil. He goes by the name of Valtak. He is reckless, and vile. His power lives within the forest, especially in the center where he resides. He has a habit of terrorizing people for his sick amusement. Those who cross him face a terrible fate. It would be wise to stay until morning.”

The Captain lets out a huff of frustration. “We don’t have until morning. Invisibility flowers wither after the full moon if they're not picked. Is there any way you can help guide us?”  


Ratan seems hesitant, looking up and murmuring to his grandfather who furrows his brows and replies back. They talk back and forth for a few moments before Ratan turns back to Hongjoong with a small pitiful smile.

”I cannot go with you into the forest to help as I’m forbidden to do so. But I might have something that can help you.” He digs through the bag wrapped over his shoulders before pulling out a hand sized velvet encased box. “This compass has the ability to detect high levels of magical energy. Follow the arrow, and it’ll direct you to where Valtak resides. There, you should be able to find the flowers you seek. However, mark where you are as you go, because the compass won’t direct you back to the ocean.”

Hongjoong graciously accepts the compass, offering a big smile. “Thank you, Ratan-ssi. I promise to personally bring the compass back to your hands.”

Ratan simply shakes his head, patting Hongjoong’s hands gently. “There is no need. Keep it. Any friend of Moonbyul is a friend of ours.”

He sees them to the jungle, not entering the line of tall trees. “Oh. What my grandfather speaks of these woods is nothing but truth. I caution you to be respectful of the nature while you journey through. Be careful, and stick together. Once lost, it is impossible to be found again. I would not do anything to anger or disrespect the jungle.”

With that, they parted ways and Hongjoong guides the group through the thick trees, directing through the compass. Behind him were Yeosang and Jongho, then Mingi and Yunho, and finally San and Wooyoung.

”This friend of yours, Moonbyul. She must really be something, huh?” Mingi asks loudly, observing the birds that flew around with awe. Hongjoong sighs, looking over his shoulders to give Mingi a knowing look.

”She’s a close friend of Solar.”

Immediately, silence grows between them all and he can see from afar that San had stopped dead in his tracks. The amused smile wipes off Mingi’s face, dropping in surprise.

Wooyoung turns to look at San curiously, the other staring blankly in front of him as if he’s gone deep into his own head. He gently shakes his arm. “San.”

Hongjoong stares at the interaction with lips pursed in a grim line. “Choi San!”

Immediately San’s eyes snap up to him, clouded with memories and horrific thoughts that Hongjoong knew about too well. The Captain gives the third in command a stern stare. “You’re fine.” He tells him simply, and the cloud in San’s eyes dissipates as his shoulders drooped. He lets out a sigh, continuing on with Wooyoung glancing at him with a frown.

Hongjoong sighed, turning forward. “Solar helped his family escape slavery a while ago. They feel indebted to her and her companions. That’s all you need to know.”

Silence grows once more and Hongjoong follows the direction of the compass, looking up to the sky with furrowed brows. It was getting dark as night approached, the orange of the setting sun disappearing. “I hope you guys are ready to pull an all-nighter. Because we can’t afford to stop. Full moon is in less than 24 hours.”

”This is ridiculous,” Seonghwa scoffed from next to him, looking around with alert eyes. “A fucking magical compass and fake flowers brought us out here to become tiger dinner.”

Hongjoong gives him a look of disdain. “You really know nothing about the real world. Hearing your voice is like listening to nails on a chalkboard, so do me a favor and be quiet, will you?”

Seonghwa returns his dark glare with a scowl. “You’re crazy, you know that? Completely lost your fucking mind. Witches, magical forests... If I ever get the chance, the first person I’m shooting is you.” He snapped. “And that’s _if_ we make it out of here alive. Which is unlikely.”

”If a tiger does come, you’ll be the sacrificial meat for us to escape, trust me.” Hongjoong hisses back, already annoyed.

Seonghwa scoffs, eyes dark. “Wouldn’t that go against your moral compass, Captain Kim Hongjoong? Or whatever’s _left_ of it?”

The jab is enough for Hongjoong to snap, grabbing the other by the collar and slamming him into a nearby tree, eyes hardening to ice. He pulls his gun out, shoving the barrel right under the taller man’s chin as his fingers clenched around the material.

”Hongjoong!” Yunho squeaked, frozen around everyone else who’s stopped suddenly.

”Stop. Talking. About. _Me_.” He seethes, venomous hatred boiling in his veins just looking at the man. Seonghwa looks unfazed by the gun, meeting the Captain’s gaze head on with the same burning hate in his eyes as the other man. “Are you gonna actually do it? Fucking _shoot_ me. I’d expect nothing more from a bastard who was the cause of his own bastardization.”

_THWACK_!

Seonghwa’s head whipped to the side, his left cheek burning from where Hongjoong had slapped him. Hongjoong’s eyes were crazed, reaching over to slap him again but Yunho is racing forward and grabbing a hold of Hongjoong’s arm tightly. “Captain please!”

”Don’t talk about my father, you brainwashed piece of _shit_.” Hongjoong snarled at him, looking like he wanted to reach over and strangle Seonghwa dead to the ground if it wasn’t for Yunho holding him back.

Seonghwa glared at him. “Funny coming from a mur—“

”Officer Park Seonghwa, if you would please desist.” Yeosang said firmly, giving the man a knowing look. Seonghwa clenches his jaw, looking away.

”I think I should open this—“ Yunho muttered, reaching for their cuffed wrists but Hongjoong yanks Seonhwa back over to the trail they were following roughly. “I’m fine.” Hongjoong tells him tersely, bothered by how quickly he’d lost control of himself because of some dumbass guard. “Just make sure he keeps his _fucking_ mouth shut.”

Seonghwa looked like he wanted to say something, but one look from Yeosang was enough to keep his lips sealed grimly. Hongjoong continues forward, body still winded up tightly and his blood still pumping with fury. However he swallows it back for the sake of getting to Valtak and getting out of here just as quickly. He’s had enough. When they head to Singapore to drop off Wooyoung, he’s taking Officer shitface to Solar to erase his memories and dump him back into the hell he came from.

Park Seonghwa was a prime example of exactly what was wrong with the Royal Guards. They were mindless puppets, bred to believe only that of what those higher than them _wanted_ them to believe. Thinking there was no faults to the system they followed and protected despite the millions of lives ruined and destroyed by the very rules they believed was a protection for the people.

A cruel joke.

Corruption. That was all Hongjoong could use to describe the Royal Guard. Corruption that didn’t reach the Royal Family’s awareness but affected their people for miles across miles. Abusing their power and getting away with it and washing their hands clean as if there wasn’t blood scarred deep in their fingernails. Let the Officer be a brainless copy of the system. Hongjoong could give less of a damn.

The silence stayed as the night sky appeared, the glow of the moon and the stars enough to keep them aware of their surroundings. He could hear a soft hum coming from Jongho of a tune he wasn’t familiar with, while Mingi waved a long stick through the trees, causing the leaves to ruffle and make a rather pleasant sound.

It’s then that Mingi sees something moving up and down from the ground and he blinks, stopping immediately. “Did you see that?”

Hongjoong turns to him with furrowed brows, stopping. “What’s wrong?”

”The ground— it was moving.” Mingi exclaimed, pointing with his stick to where the pocket of earth protruded out strangely in a bump.

”You've lost your damn mind.” San snorts, watching Wooyoung lean tiredly to the side for a moment of rest. Wooyoung turns to Jongho with exhaustion written over his features. “May I have some water please?” Before Jongho can hand the pouch over, San directs Wooyoung to sit on the floor gently before handing him his own. “Here.” He hands it over with a small sigh, turning to Hongjoong. “He’s not used to walking this far for this long. He fell onto me at least 10 times already. Are you sure we can’t rest for an hour or so?”

Hongjoong sighs. “I don’t know if we can. This thing doesn’t really give a time stamp, you know. We’ve got less than 20 hours now.”

”I’m fine,” Wooyoung says with a weak voice, struggling to come to a stand as San grips his arm with a frown. “Let’s just keep going.”

”Hyung, if you wanna take the supplies bag I can carry Wooyoungie Hyung on my back for a while.” Jongho suggests, taking the bag off and holding it in his hands. Before San can reply, Mingi let’s out an excited shout. “Look! It moved again!” When they turn to the man, he’s now standing on the bump in the ground, poking at it violently with his stick.

“Don’t poke at it like that, Mingi. It’s disrespectful. And who knows what kind of animal is in there. Get away from it.” Hongjoong snaps from over his shoulder. Mingi ignores him, continuing to poke at the thick bump with the stick, a look of awe on his face. “I swear it was moving! Plus it’s squishy—“

Mingi cuts off by letting out a loud screech, and Hongjoong turns quickly just as the ground beneath the taller man gave out, dark green vines wrapped around his body and sucking him in.

“MINGI!” Yunho cries out, jumping forward to grab onto his arm— only to fall in as well. Hongjoong tried to run towards the hole, but Seonghwa’s shocked form standing still held him back. “YUNHO! YUNHO!” 

San moves towards the hole with panicked eyes, but completely stops when a scream is heard from the other side. 

Jongho is wrestling with another group of vines for his bag, before it sweeps him up into the dark leaves— grabbing Yeosang and pulling him up too as the other man fought with a furious cry. Hongjoong watched with horror as the doctor’s terrified face disappears behind leaves. “YEOSANG! JONGHO!”

Seonghwa’s face is pale, yet as a heavy root slithers towards Hongjoong, he yanks the man away, pulling him into his body and letting them fall to the floor.

Wooyoung moves towards the pair quickly, but a vine wraps tightly around his leg, dragging him down to the ground and he let out a loud scream. “WOOYOUNG!” San’s eyes are filled with panic, grabbing Wooyoung and fighting to keep him in place— taking out his sword and violently slicing through the vines. Wooyoung clings onto him tightly, body trembling and eyes filled with tears. “W-what the _fuck_ was that—“

He’s cut off when the vines return, angrier as they wrap around both Wooyoung and San this time, dragging them into the darkness of the trees with their screaming being the only thing heard. 

“SAN!” Hongjoong cries out, moving towards where they disappeared, but Seonghwa holds him down tightly. “SAN! WOOYOUNG! JONGHO!”

“Stay still!” Seonghwa shouts at him. Hongjoong turns to him with a venomous glade, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You want me to stay still!? My fucking family just got attacked by plants! YUNHO! MINGI! YEOSANG!”

“I said stay still!” The officer snarls once again, holding Hongjoong tightly against him. He grabs the Captain’s chin to turn him towards the vines that are slithering slowly. Hongjoong stares with confusion.

“Look. They can’t see us— they tell by motion. If we stay still, they’ll disappear. Just wait a second.” Seonghwa murmured, rubbing a gentle thumb against his wet cheeks. 

An excruciating few minutes pass, and as the vines approached them, Seonghwa’s grip on the captain tightened. Hongjoong sat still in the other’s lap, staring tensely at the dark green plants as they moved. When they retreated back into the darkness of the jungle, Seonghwa let out a sigh of relief, his grip loosening.

Hongjoong sat numbly on the ground, body trembling.  


”So... magical plants. I-I think I believe you now.” Seonghwa’s voice is filled with disbelief and utter shock from where he was sitting next to him. When Hongjoong turns to look at him, his face is pale and his eyes are clouded with horror— as if he’s having an existential crisis.  If it wasn’t for the fact that his entire crew got dragged away by plants, he’d laugh.

Hongjoong shakily comes to a stand, looking around. San and Wooyoung’s screams had disappeared into the night along with everyone else. The ground where Yunho and Mingi had fell into was a huge hole and there was no sign of Jongho or Yeosang in the leaves above them.

”Okay... Okay. Yeosang and Jongho should be fine. Mingi’s stupid ass is with Yunho so he’ll be okay. San is smart. They’ll be fine.” He whispers to himself, pacing around the Officer who could only twist along with him from their connected wrists. “Yunho, Yeosang, and San should be able to tell that the plants detect by motion eventually. What the hell do I do... Oh God...”

”This is all Mingi’s fault.” Seonghwa adds into his inner turmoil and Hongjoong throws him a glare. “You think I don’t know that!? Also, shut the hell up. You don’t get to comment on my crew’s stupidity. Only _I_ can do that.”  


Seonghwa snorts, making a motion of zipping his lips shut. Hongjoong’s brain finally gets over the shock of what the hell just happened, and he pulls the Officer over to the hole where Mingi and Yunho has disappeared into. He reaches into the satchel around his shoulder, fingers brushing past the maps to grab the torch and matches, lighting it up.

He peers inside, noticing that it doesn’t run deep, but angles out like a secret tunnel. He moves forward but Seonghwa yanks him back with a look of anger. “There’s no fucking way I’m going into _that_.” Hongjoong turns to him sharply with narrowed eyes. “Quite frankly, you’re in no position to make demands, Officer.”  


Seonghwa glowers at him. “Look, you’re fucking insane. So maybe you were right about this magic bullshit, but you must be insane if you think I’m gonna follow you after those death vines. We should fucking leave while we still have the chance.”

Hongjoong grits his teeth and gives him a sharp look, jaw clenched. “Listen, asshole. My brothers just got dragged one by one away from me. If you think for a damn minute I’m abandoning them out here, then you’ve got another thing fucking coming. The compass is directing in the same path this tunnel leads to, so that means wherever these bitchass plants dragged Yunho and Mingi off to, is where Valtak is. It wouldn’t surprise me if that’s where San and Yeosang and the others ended up too. So, before Mingi or San say some stupid shit that pisses off an ancient evil Warlock and gets them all killed, shut the fuck up and move along so I can save my goddamn stupid ass family.”

Silence.

Seonghwa glares at him, lips turned downwards to showcase how displeased he was with Hongjoong’s plan. “This could get us killed.”  


”Then let it. Unlike you, these people are everything to me.” Hongjoong snaps, grip on his flamed torch tightening. Seonghwa stares at him for a long moment, the anger and resentment dissipating into only confusion. Hongjoong suddenly feels self conscious under the heavy eyes of the man in front of him. Before he can say anything else, Seonghwa let’s out a soft sigh and moves towards the hole.

”One day, I’ll escape and the first bullet I shoot will go between _your_ eyes. That’s a promise.”

Hongjoong snorts, following the other into the depths of the earth.

”Looking forward to it, Officer.”

-

“What was the _one_ thing he told us not to do!?” Yunho snaps from where he’s hanging upside down by thick vines wrapped tightly around his body. The room they’re in is filled with shelves of potions and spell books, a large cauldron in the corner filled with some strange looking green color. A strange looking kitten that oddly also looks like a sheep is meowing at them from where it’s laying on it’s bed in the corner of the crowded room. The hole they had come up from was looming underneath them, they’re one place of escape so close yet so far away.  


Mingi hung from next to him, his face turning as red as his hair— either from embarrassment and shame, or from the blood rushing to it from being upside down. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone inside the little cottage they were in. Unluckily, getting out of these vines were impossible. The more they struggled, the more they tightened around them. He just hung there in defeat, listening to Yunho scold him in his left ear. ”Not to disrespect the plants.” 

”And what did you do!?”

”I disrespected the plants.”

”And _how_ did you disrespect the plants!?”

”By poking the lump with a stick.”

”So what have you learned!?”

”To not poke big moving lumps with sticks.”

Silence grows except for the sheep kitten hybrid thing that meows at them happily. “I know you’re mad, but isn’t that cat sheep thing so cute? Can we bring it with us on the ship?”

Yunho looks like he wants to die.

”I fucking hate you.”

-

Yeosang can hear Jongho struggling from next to him, letting out annoyed sounds as he tried to pull away from the vines. Yeosang let’s out a huff, absolutely sick of hearing the youngest mutter on and on about how the vines were weak ass bitches.  


”I could rip you in half, you know that—“

”Jongho, please be quiet.” Yeosang finally snaps. “I can’t concentrate. Plus you look fucking crazy trying to fight a bunch of leaves.”  


”Hyung, the vines are mocking my strength.”

”They’re plants, Jongho!”

“So? Can’t trust any living thing.”

Yeosang ignores him, finally getting a grip on the flame flare and igniting it. Immediately, the hot flame sets the vine on fire and the grip on Yeosang loosens enough to drop him as it flails around violently. Yeosang falls onto the ground below with a wince, watching as the vines around Jongho retreated in fear.

”What was that!?” Jongho asked with his mouth opened wide, scrambling over to put his sack back on, tightening the straps around his waist. Yeosang hums, coming to a stand to observe the dead vine curiously. “Just as I thought. They’re afraid of fire. Tends to happen with plants under the power of Crysalis magic.”

Jongho kneels down to make sure the vine is actually dead. “What does that mean, exactly?”

Yeosang adjusts his shirt and pants, dusting them off. “It means that the plants are alive. They understand and sense danger or kindness the way humans do. The brain of their emotions must come from the source of the seed. When Mingi started to poke that hill thing, they sensed him as a threat and attacked. Since we were all with him, we were deemed threats too. It’s just a survival instinct.”

Jongho frowned, looking concerned. “Does that mean the others are okay?”

Yeosang’s eyes trailed over where the vines disappeared to, biting his lip. “I’m not entirely sure. As long as they don’t put up a fight, they should be nonlethal. Hongjoong and Yunho will probably be fine. San... He’s probably whacking away at them as we speak. We should find them quickly.”

Jongho straightened, watching Yeosang follow the direction of where the dead vine was lain across the ground. “You mean... follow the plants?”

Yeosang turns back to him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s our best luck of finding the rest of the crew. Come on.”

Jongho sighed, following the flame of Yeosang’s flare with a grimace. “I officially hate plants.”

\- 

Wooyoung clenched his arms tightly around San’s waist, burying his face into the other’s chest as they’re dragged across the bumpy grass covered ground. He can hear San letting out a string of curses as he struggles against the tight grip of the vines.

”San!”

”I know! I know. Give— Give me a second.” San growls, trying to reach for his sword.

Once he has a solid grip on the handle, he violently sliced through the green plants, and the grip loosened enough for him to yank both himself and Wooyoung away from them, scrambling to the side. They still move towards them, half cut open. Wooyoung moves to grab a stick and start waving it around violently, only to stop when he notices something.

They aren’t really attacking him.

They're attacking San.

San who slices through the vines with no remorse, looking irritated beyond belief.

Wooyoung watches carefully as one of them slithers towards him, but instead of crushing him in a tight grip like before, they simply brush against his hand gently. Almost like a cat.

”What... You don’t want to hurt me?” He asked almost fearfully, and the vine only brushes against his hand again.

A realization dawns on him.

”Oh. Were you protecting yourselves when we started to touch the plants?”

Another brush.

”San! San, stop cutting through them.” Wooyoung calls to where San is waving his sword around like a madman. ”Are you insane!?” San screeched.

”Just trust me.” Wooyoung moves towards him and San scoffs in disbelief. “Yeah, because that worked out _so_ well last time.”

Wooyoung scowls, slotting himself between the vines and San who is now forced to stop his chopping. “They won’t hurt us. Spare him, please? He’s stupid but he doesn’t mean any harm.” He tells the angry vines sweetly.

”You're insane. Talking to fucking killer vines like they’re your best friends.” San wraps an arm around his waist to pull his back flush against his front protectively, pointing his sword threateningly over Wooyoung’s shoulder at the green vines. “Back the _fuck_ up vegetables. Or I’ll take your remains back with me and make you into stew.” 

”San,” Wooyoung gently lowers the sword held hand. “Relax. I think they can understand us.”

San is still tense, staring at the moving vines that brush against Wooyoung welcomingly. “Great. So you’re a plant whisperer now. Congratu- _fucking_ -lations Jung Wooyoung. Mind telling them to stop trying to _kill_ us?”

”It’s mingi’s fault for putting them on edge,” Wooyoung pets one of the vines with a giggle. “They’re actually kinda cute.”

San shivers against him in disgust, eyeing the vines with an evil glint in his eyes. “Sure. _Cute_.”

”Excuse me, but can you please take us back to our friends? We really meant no harm by provoking you. I promise we’ll leave as soon as we get them back.” Wooyoung asks carefully and the vines brush against his hair before moving back towards the other side of the forest, waiting for them.

”We’re following the plants?” San asks incredulously and Wooyoung nods. “We’re following the plants.”

”Okay, I don’t trust the fucking plants.”

Wooyoung scoffs, turning away from San bitterly. “Who _do_ you trust?”

”That’s a funny question coming from you.” San snapped back, anger returning.

Wooyoung turns to the Quartermaster with a glare. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that? Want some words of advice? Stop being so goddamn cynical.”

It’s not even seconds later that his back is slammed right against a tall tree, the bark digging unforgivingly into his skin while tight hands held his forearms. Wooyoung didn’t shy away from the dark glare that was peering down at him venomously, staring back with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d be very careful if I were you,” San all but snarls, blunt nails digging into his arms. “You might have gotten the rest of the crew to forgive you, but don’t think I’ve forgotten what you’ve done.”

He tried to act calm and collected, like the warmth of San’s hands weren’t burning straight through him and that the way the other’s face was mere inches away from his was _not_ the reason his heart was now beating wildly against his ribcage as he looks back up.

“Wouldn't _dream_ of it.” Wooyoung says back sarcastically, shifting uncomfortably. “So... you gonna have me pressed up against here all day, or are we gonna try and find the others?”

San stares down at him with heavy eyes for a long moment. Finally, he let’s go and turns to where the green vines were waiting for them.

”Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Word Count: Almost 12,000 (11,928)
> 
>  **Me:** What can I do to make this chapter interesting  
>  **Brain:** make ateez fight plants  
>  **Me:** what why  
>  **Brain:** because u gotta  
>  **Me:** *makes ateez fight plants*
> 
> Hello everyone! This chapter got out a little later than the others, I apologize. I’m in the middle of my finals week, so I hope this super long chapter makes up for the wait. Honestly, I’m gonna be stumped with exams and work until around May 15, so this next update might take a while to get out. (Also, I just realized this work has over 100 hundred kudos!? Thank you all so much! <3)
> 
> Alright, it’s time to save Yungi! Woohoo! Also Seonghwa has (finally) entered the motherfuckin chat. We also now know Yeosang’s story! (WARNING: they get sadder and sadder as we go on) I might actually write out everyone’s origin after this story is finished if you guys are interested to get more in depth with that, instead of the retelling. Also, we found out some things about Hongjoong from Seonghwa, hmmm... (; (I love you Hongjoong, I’m sorry for making you suffer so much) 
> 
> Solar is an angel.
> 
> So yeah, Ateez vs plants: plants-1 Ateez-0 (No I wasn’t on crack while writing this)
> 
> Next chapter: JONGHO VS PLANTS PART 2 - THE REMATCH
> 
> #justice4vines
> 
> The dark magic theme is gonna come into play full force in the next chapter, which I’m excited about! I don’t know if I want to make Valtak scary psychotic or funny psychotic. I guess we’ll see lmao. 
> 
> Our team is split, y’all! Seongjoong in the hole, Jongsang following death, Woosan making friends (or food?), and Yungi...
> 
> Hanging like bananas.
> 
> SOMEONE SAVE THEM BEFORE THEY PASS OUT OMG
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was wild.
> 
> Oh yeah, let’s talk about actual ATEEZ for a second. First off, HONGJOONG REACTING TO THE ATEEZ MEME SONG FUCKING KILLED ME OK!!! I was literally in bed super sleepy but kept watching it live and he said meh meh song and I legit almost cried. Atinys are filled with fucking clowns like I can’t. We’re all on drugs. Also I’m so excited for their mini series on YouTube. But like, Wooyoung making food for people to try, and San trying food to review— bois, just team up and make a Woosan food channel like come on now. Y’all get more domestic as the weeks go by lmao. Man Atinys are spoiled with all the content our boys are giving us. I’m really excited for Hongjoong’s and San’s. Also guys please support Mingi’s videos so we can get him to do a fashion show for us. I’m begging. 
> 
> Anyways, that’s my TMI for today. OH WAIT!
> 
> \- IMPORTANT -
> 
> * For those of you who don’t know, I’ve created an Instagram specifically for this fic. It actually gained a lot of following super quickly which I was surprised about. I’m mostly planning on posting chapter updates, sneak peeks, deleted scenes, photo concepts for chapters, Q&As, etc. So if you wanna go ahead and give a follow, I’d love to talk to you all on there! :) I’ve already had a lot of fun discussions so don’t feel shy to say hello! I love talking with all of you.
> 
> Instagram: 0.celestialwishes.0
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wooyoung!” Both San and Yeosang shout in horror, turning to him. “I-I’m okay!” Wooyoung stammers out fearfully, looking around with wide eyes in search of the cause of his fall.
> 
> His eyes land on a figure hidden between the dark shadows of the trees on Yeosang and Jongho’s side, his black cloak covering his body and hood pulled up to completely cover his face.
> 
> Wooyoung’s heart drops.
> 
> _Valtak_.

When he was younger, around 7 or 8, Wooyoung really had a problem with listening to his grandmother when she’d tell him to stay in the garden and not venture past the gravel path they resided along. There were two things that always caught his interest: the sea, and the forest. Days were long as a child, and somewhere throughout those long days his grandmother would take a nap in her rocking chair on the front porch. It was moments like those where he would sneak off to one of those areas.

Truth was, the forest was safer than the sea. Whenever his grandmother caught him hanging around the sea, he was definitely due a spank or two and a very harsh lecture. Whenever it was the forest, she was much more lenient, leaving him off with a scolding and a warning. Even to this day, he never really understood why she was always so firm on keeping him as far away from the ocean as possible.

Naturally, this caused him to spend more time in the forest. Along with the old woman’s disdain for the salty waters, a lot of the kids played by the seaside and made it a perfect place for Wooyoung to get picked on or pushed around. He remembers specifically one time when he’d gone to the oceanside and the kids had pushed him into the water. He’d never gotten a bigger scolding than on that day.

Being in the trees was easier. Barely anyone went out into the forest and practically no one he knew climbed trees for amusement. There were times after school where the group of boys who were notorious for beating him up would wait outside for him after class and to escape, his best chance was to run into the forest and climb the tall trees there. All the other kids were too afraid to climb so high, and left him alone eventually when the rocks and sticks they’d throw at him wouldn’t reach.

It was moments like those, hugging the trunk of the dark bark tree as tears streamed down his cheeks, that he looked out towards the horizon and saw the beautiful blue hues of the sea. It brought a bittersweet comfort, and he found a friend across the distance in the form of vicious waves and sparkling sun shined waters.

Wooyoung wouldn’t necessarily call himself cynical, just realistic. Minho would call him naive— too innocent for the world. Maybe that’s why he had a hard time believing Yeosang when he told him that this was a world beyond his imagination— filled with strange magic and supernatural beings of power. Sheltered in the same town, the same neighborhood for his entire life didn't allow wiggle room in his mind for such silly concepts.

Walking here now, next to a boy whose hair was partially white in the front and had eyes that occasionally turned blue, following a group of magically alive plants, was a slap in the face of reality that he had no idea he’d be getting today.

”San, can we please rest.” Wooyoung utters weakly, swaying side to side on tired feet. “Just for a few minutes. Please.” They’d been walking for around 5 hours now, on top of the other 5 that they’d walked with the group. The Quartermaster seemed completely unfazed by the duration, walking as if he could go on for the rest of his life. He must’ve been used to these crazy trips, his endurance way beyond Wooyoung’s capability. The younger boy’s feet were absolutely killing him. The pain that shot up his legs with each step seemed almost unbearable at this point.

It was because of this, that when San went to answer, his legs bucked under him and he collapsed violently to the floor, a pained whine vibrating out his throat.

”Wooyoung!”

Almost immediately San was next to him, pulling him up to lay across his chest instead while he looked down at him with worry.

”I can’t walk anymore.” He almost sobs out, his bones aching and his muscles throbbing with pain he’s never felt before.

It was insane to think that walking was the cause of _this_ much pain. But 10 hours of straight walking in harsh forest ground was too much for him to handle, and a guilt grew in him for holding the other man back by being so weak. They obviously had no time before midnight, and they still needed to find everyone on top of getting the flowers when they bloom.

“I’m sorry. You should just leave me here—“ 

“Shut up.” San snaps, his arms wrapping around his waist and squeezing tightly. “I’m not leaving you. And why are you apologizing? I completely forgot that you aren’t used to these long distance travels. We can rest a little further up. There’s moss around here, which means there should be a river or stream of water nearby. We can fill up the flasks.”

Wooyoung breathed deeply, blinking his tears back to make sure they don’t fall. Man, he really was such a _baby_. Crying about walking for too long. If his legs weren’t killing him, he’d probably be way more embarrassed about this than he was. “Okay.”

San runs a gentle hand trough his hair before moving back in front of him and crouching down. “Climb on.”

Wooyoung stared at the back of his head in disbelief. “N-No way. You’re probably exhausted too. I can walk a little further—“

”You can’t.” San interrupts. “I know you aren’t going to be able to move another step for a while. Besides. This wouldn’t be the first time I carried you, sweetheart. You weigh nothing to me.”

The younger boy feels his face warm to a pink hue at the fact that San called him _sweetheart_ , even though the name was completely sarcastic and filled with taunt. It was obviously said to make fun of him, but he couldn’t trust himself to not say something stupid. So he opts to say nothing at all, climbing silently onto San’s back and wrapping his legs around his waist tightly and his arms loosely around his neck.

San doesn’t move for a while, but when Wooyoung’s arms tighten slightly, he carefully comes to a stand and begins to continue their trek through the trees. The vines circle around them, nudging against San’s cheek and circling around Wooyoung with what could only be described as worry. Wooyoung found it cute, but San found it absolutely irritating.

” _Jesus_ — calm down, vegetables! He’s fine, alright!? Back up before I slice through every single one of you.” He threatened and one of them gently slaps his cheek as they turned around to direct them once again. San stares after them with his mouth gaped. “Did you see that!? _Don’t disrespect the plants_ they said, but the plants are the most disrespectful ones here!” He cries in rage.

Wooyoung giggles, letting his head fall to rest his cheek against San’s huge shoulder, nuzzling slightly into the taller man’s neck. “I love them. Leave them alone, you grouch.” He’s waiting for San to reply with something sarcastic, but the man is suddenly silent. When he risks a glance up, San’s cheeks are dusted pink and his ears are burning red.

”San?”

San seems to snap out of whatever he was thinking, blinking wildly. “Y-Yeah?”

”Are you hot? Your cheeks are flushed.” Wooyoung’s mumbles sleepily, and San turns even redder if that’s possible but Wooyoung is way too out of it to care. 

San swallows thickly and Wooyoung watches with lazy eyes as his throat moves, thinking it was completely unfair that even San’s _neck_ is more attractive than he’d ever be.

”Uh... Yup. Hot. I’m... I’m hot.”

_You sure are_. Wooyoung thinks to himself, but immediately shuts down the thought when he feels his head grow heavier and finding it harder to keep his eyes open.

”Mm... San?”

”Yes?”

”I’m sorry. I’m tired. Can I... Can I sleep for a little bit?”

His eyes aren’t open anymore, and he can feel himself falling in deeper as exhaustion overpowers his mind. However, he doesn’t miss the other’s soft voice answering back to him gently as he falls under. 

”Yes, Wooyoungie. You can go to sleep.”

-

Of all things Hongjoong has done as a Captain so far in his life, this had to be the absolute worst. Crawling around a dark, cold, and dirt filled tunnel for hours was the most claustrophobic and tiring thing he’s ever experienced. The view was consistent, and he was sure if he stared ahead into the darkness with dirt walls surrounding him for any longer, then he’d definitely lose his sanity.

By the numbers on his pocket watch, it had reached around noon. Being down here made it difficult to tell exactly what time of day it was, so he patted himself on the back for bringing the tiny clock. Although the tunnel in height was comfortable, it was incredibly tight in width. To the point where he couldn’t walk next to the officer and instead had to move to guide from the front as he followed the compass.

Part of him felt anxious, knowing that the officer was behind him and he couldn’t really defend himself well if the taller man decided to attack him. Which he definitely could. Park Seonghwa could rip his sword out from the sheath around his waist and slit his throat and Hongjoong wouldn’t be able to stop him quick enough. It made Hongjoong constantly turn to glance at the other man to make sure he wasn’t getting any funny ideas, but surprisingly the officer had done nothing of the sort. He only followed quietly.

They’d been walking for around 7 or 8 hours now since separating from the rest of the crew and Hongjoong couldn’t stop his body from teetering into the walls, his mind fuzzy with exhaustion. It was hard to sleep lately, and nightmares usually invaded his dreams at night whenever he tried to set his mind to rest, waking him up in a fright. On top of this constant walking with no breaks, he really shouldn’t haven been surprised when his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground.

”Fuck.” Hongjoong winces, trying to come to a stand as he presses a hand against the wall.

The officer looks down at him with a small frown, eyes filled with annoyance. “For a pirate, you’re pretty weak.”

Hongjoong throws him a dark glare. “Shut the fuck up. I’m fine.” He tries to get up again but falls right back onto his bottom, back pressed against the wall tiredly. Park Seonghwa rolls his eyes, plopping down to the ground with his back against the wall across from Hongjoong, their connected wrists hanging low between them.

”What are you doing?” Hongjoong snaps, staring at the officer with disbelief. Seonghwa meets his gaze for a moment before looking away, shrugging. “Getting some rest.”

”We don’t have _time_ for rest—“

“As if you’re not falling all over the place.” Seonghwa scoffs, eyes rolling. Hongjoong purses his lips together grimly. Part of him wants to argue, but knowing the tension it would get ugly really quickly and he’s not in the mood to fight in such a tightly enclosed space. Another small part of him also knows that the officer is right, and if he doesn’t let his muscles relax for a few moments, then he’s gonna regret it big time later on.

He sighs, leaning his head back. There’s an awkward silence that grows heavily between them, and Hongjoong doesn’t let his gaze stray from the other man— afraid that he’d be blindsided if he did. Seonghwa stares back at him, and that’s how they now have their little staring contest, sizing each other up.

”Those maps you were talking about earlier,” Seonghwa suddenly began, breaking their silence. “Knowing your insanity, did you mean the Maps of Eden?”

Hongjoong bristles defensively, eyes narrowing. “Why do you ask?”

Seonghwa nods. “So you were. Congratulations Captain Kim Hongjoong, you’ve increased your craziness in my eyes. You do realize that the Maps of Eden are mere myth? They don’t _actually_ exist. You are searching for a fairytale prize. You’d have better luck searching for the cursed Aztec Gold of Cortez.”

Hongjoong let’s out a loud laugh, leaning his head back. Seonghwa stares back at him with a frown but Hongjoong can’t believe this dimwitted and naive man. He truly was a bred mindless puppet for the Royal Guard. Believing everything they said, doing everything they’re told. He turns his head to the side and quirks an eyebrow at the man sitting in front of him, meeting his gaze head on.

”And how are you so sure that they’re fake? Did your commanding officers tell you that?” Hongjoong muses, leaning forward with a wide grin. “Just like they told you there was no such thing as Witchery and magic? Do you still believe them now?”

Immediately the officer’s face drops completely.

Hongjoong leans even further in, until his lips are brushing right against the other’s pale ear as he whispers his next words lowly. “And how are you so sure they can’t be found, _when I’ve_ _already found them_?”

Seonghwa tenses as Hongjoong moves back, his eyes wide as he peers up at the Captain. A pleased thrill runs through the smaller man’s mind at seeing the officer so rattled, his lips parted and his eyes unblinking as they stare at him. Hongjoong is suddenly hit once again by how attractive this man truly was, with his perfectly intact black hair and the pale skin of his forehead and cheeks— all the way to the rosy shade of his lips and his glittering dark eyes.

He almost goes into a daze when Seonghwa lets out a confused sound. “That’s.... That’s not possible.”

Hongjoong smirks, leaning back to press his back against the cold dirt wall behind him as he meets the other’s gaze. Park Seonghwa’s eyes are conflicted— as if he’s having an existential crisis because he doesn’t want to believe the pirate but he can’t deny what his eyes have seen or the fact that the people he works for _have_ been lying to him about magic, so what else could they be lying about?

” _Magic_ isn’t possible. At least, that’s what you told me back on the ship. Do you still believe _your_ moral code, Officer Park Seonghwa?”

The officer stays silent, his face conflicted beyond belief and it’s as if he hadn’t heard the Captain at all. Hongjoong stares at him for a long moment. There’s a small twinge of a foreign emotion resonating deep within him, as if he feels slightly sympathetic for the man before him. Officer Park Seonghwa was just another poor boy tricked by a false authority. Even if he _was_ unbearably ignorant.

Hongjoong tugs him up to his feet with a soft sigh.

“I don’t have time for your sudden moral epiphanies, officer. Let’s go. I have a crew of dumbasses to save.”

-

“Are we close?”

”Jongho, you asked me that question just a minute ago. And like all the other _hundred_ times I’ve told you, I don’t know.” Yeosang snaps, waving his torch threateningly towards the taller boy, his headache increasing ten fold. “It’s not like I’m a resident of the forest where I can be like _hello yes, your trek will take about one more hour to complete, thank you for visiting us today and do come again._ ”

Jongho pouts, looking around. The sun had started to set, leaving a hue of orange and red in the sky that began to turn to blue and purple. The fire lit torch helped them to see where exactly they were going as they followed the dead vine.

”What if we can’t find the others bef—“

”Shh!” Yeosang suddenly shoves the other man against a nearby tree, his eyes wide. Jongho blinks, looking down at where the doctor was glancing around the tree. He cranes his head over his shoulder.

A few feet away was a dark cottage, surrounded by a field of budded plants. The cottage was fairly large, and there was a heavy mist surrounding the entire area that didn’t look natural at all. On the far right behind the cottage was a heavy river that fell off into a waterfall, and indicated that they were now on the edge of a cliff. Across the river bank was a large tree, with thick hanging vines and it only took him a second to realize that this was the source of the killer vines.

”Can they sense us?” Jongho whispers and Yeosang shakes his head slowly. “They can probably sense our presence, but as long as we aren’t threatening the forest in any way, they shouldn’t be a problem. Forgot the tree though, do you see that?” He points to the long feet of planted budded flowers.

”Plants?”

Yeosang scowls, shaking his head. “No, idiot. Do you know what they are? They’re the invisibility flowers Hongjoong was talking about.”

”Does that mean this cottage belongs to Valtak?” Jongho asked in a hushed voice, looking around with wide eyes.

Yeosang narrows his eyes, taking a careful step forward.

”There’s only one way to find out.”

\- 

“Flower boy.”

Wooyoung blinks blearily, shifting and feeling something rough against his back. When his vision clears, he sees San kneeling over him with anxious eyes.

Wooyoung sits up sluggishly, rubbing his eye while looking around. “What happened?” It was now night, and the round moon was out and bright against the dark skies— the stars twinkling brightly. To his left, he could see a fast running river that stretched out widely.

”You fell asleep,” San begins curtly, straightening to a stand. “It’s been a few hours. I can’t really tell the exact time, but we’re rounding midnight quickly. We need to move.” He puts on his satchel, tightening the straps and shoving his pocket flask filled with water inside.

”Where are the vines?” Wooyoung asks sleepily, moving over to dunk his hands into the water, getting a drink to quench his thirst and washing his face as well to wake up.

San lets out a frustrated sigh. “They disappeared a while ago. Didn’t even notice them leaving.”

Wooyoung turns to the pirate with wide eyes, concerned. “What? Then what do we do now?”

San shrugs, tightening his laces and retying them before he stands. “We'll follow along the bank. If anyone is living in these woods, they’d stay close by a water source. We’re bound to hit some sort of house or something. Come on.”

Wooyoung frowned, but followed along beside San while looking around at the calm and beautiful trees surrounding them as they walked alongside the running river.

”Hey San,” Wooyoung began, fiddling with his locket. “Why does Hongjoong want these flowers so badly, anyway?”

San snorts. “Not like I need to explain anything to _you_ of all people, but it’s not for us. We’re doing an exchange of information. A witch friend of his who's willing to translate the map.”

Wooyoung furrows his brows as he turns to glance at the slightly taller man. “What are the maps?”

San stops and gives him a sharp glare. “It’s really none of your fucking business. What, you expect me to tell you everything as if I forgot what happened back in Lougai? Are you _stupid_? Do you think _I’m_ that fucking stupid?”

Wooyoung scrunches his face in frustration. “That’s not what I meant—“

”I don’t care. Just shut the fuck up and keep walking. I don’t want to listen to another word out of your mouth.”

Wooyoung clenches his jaw, wanting to argue even more, but he keeps his mouth shut and keeps moving forward after the quartermaster. He _gets it_. He _knows_ he fucked up and put them all in danger, but he regrets it so much. He doesn’t know what else he can do to make San see that he’s sorry for everything he’s done, but it’s like San doesn’t even care. It’s as if he was waiting _exactly_ for the moment when Wooyoung would mess up so he’d have a valid reason for his dislike towards him.

Which was honestly unfair, despite all that had transpired. It was obvious San never liked him from the start, and also never had a valid reason as to why. Even if he hesitated to let Yeosang go free that first night they met, he did eventually end up letting the other go— risking all he had for them and San had no right to hate him for it when he was the one who suffered the most out of it. Before, Wooyoung felt awful and incredibly sorry for himself but now all he feels is anger at San.

San was the type of guy who got burned by the world so many times that he eventually gave up on giving a fuck about anyone else and only focused on himself and the people he was close to— even if the other people didn’t deserve it. Part of Wooyoung sympathized with him for it, but the other part was beyond annoyed. Just because San had it hard in life didn’t give him the right to take it out on him.

Wooyoung was just about to give him a piece of his mind when he sees San’s eyes widen and watches him pick up his pace until he’s almost running. He follows, confused, until he looks past San and sees why.

”Yeosang! Jongho!” San shouts over the loud sound of rushing water.

They're on the other side of the river, too far to jump across without being swiped away. They were sitting patiently in front of a field of glowing pure white flowers, but as soon as they hear San’s voice they turn with wide eyes and their faces break into big grins. “Sannie! Wooyoungie!” Jongho jumps up and down excitedly. “You guys are okay!”

San looks around intently, trying to find some way to get to the other side as Jongho and Yeosang approach the other side of the river in front of them. “Yeah, we’re fine. Are you guys okay? How’d you end up here?” Wooyoung asks, eyeing the cottage across the field warily. It was a dark and creepy looking building, with one sole flickering light inside that didn’t offer much of a view.

”We got dragged over by the plants, but we were able to get out by setting them on fire. That tree over by the edge of the cliff is the source of those vines that attacked us. I’m positive they’re under the influence of Crysalis magic. Anyways, we just followed one of the dead ones and they led us here.” Yeosang explains.

”We were following the vines too but they left at one point so we just walked along this river. What is this place?” Wooyoung asks curiously, looking behind them towards the field of glowing flowers once again.

San walks over with a small sigh. “I can’t find a way to get across.”

Yeosang offers him a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. We'll figure something out. In the meantime, I’m pretty sure that we’ve found the flowers of invisibility.” He indicates to the fully bloomed bed of flowers on the ground. “It’s past midnight.” Jongho states, already picking a bunch and shoving them in his bag wildly. Yeosang sighs as he turns to the youngest. “Jong-ah, we don’t need that many.”

Jongho gives him a dirty look. “I risked my life almost getting strangled to death by _plants_ for these. I’m taking as many as I can.”

”Wait,” Wooyoung interrupts. “If those are the flowers we were searching for, then does that mean the cabin thing belongs to that evil sorcerer that the guide was telling us about at the temple? Valtak?”

Yeosang shrugs. “First of all, it’s a cottage not a cabin. And yeah, probably. We were just kinda waiting for him to come out and murder us but he hasn’t, so I figured he’s not home.”

Wooyoung winced. “Good to know.”

San looks around for a stick, but can’t seem to find one thick or long enough to help them cross. Wooyoung carefully observes the running water. “Do you think we’d be able to swim across?”

San scoffs. “Yeah, sure. If you wanna be pulled away by the current then go on ahead. It’s _way_ too strong to swim through.”

Wooyoung looks around curiously, until his gaze lands on the nearby dead vine and his face lights up. “Hey! What if you guys tie the end of the vine on a tree and we can climb across?”

Yeosang glances at the vine and hums. “That might work. Jongho!” The cook looks up with innocent eyes from where he was hunched over the flowers, a pile of them in his arms. “Stop messing with those and come help me tie this on that tree over there.”

Wooyoung turns to see San pulling the other end of the vine over and tying it to a tree nearby as well.

”Okay.” Yeosang yanks on it to make sure it’s tight. “Climb over.”

Wooyoung turns to San but San ushers him up by grabbing his waist and helping him grab onto the vines. “Let’s go one by one. If you fall, I’ll catch you. Promise. Just keep a tight grip on that, alright?” Wooyoung knows San doesn’t like him, but he definitely trusts his words when he says this. 

”Okay,” the younger responds, slowly inching carefully across the River bank with San’s tentative eyes watching his every move. The sound of rushing waters and the heavily fast beating of his own heart drowns all others out of his ears, and he takes his time. Surprisingly the vine is quite strong and barely bends at Wooyoung’s weight.

San is watching so intently that Wooyoung doubts he even blinks as he makes it half way across towards where Jongho was waiting to grab him and safely set him onto the ground on the other side. Yeosang was too busy counting how many flowers Jongho had left unpicked to watch the anxious actions that were taking place a few feet away from him.

It’s then that a spark of bright green light hits the back of the vine, causing it to snap in half. Wooyoung shrieks as he feels himself fall below, holding on to fear life with a tight grip as his lower body smashes into the icy cold water. The support of the vine tied to Yeosang and Jongho’s side is all that keeps him afloat, but the strong current of the water is pulling him down more and more as he struggles to maintain his grip, body heavy.

“Wooyoung!” Both San and Yeosang shout in horror, turning to him. “I-I’m okay!” Wooyoung stammers out fearfully, looking around with wide eyes in search of the cause of his fall.

His eyes land on a figure hidden between the dark shadows of the trees on Yeosang and Jongho’s side, his black cloak covering his body and hood pulled up to completely cover his face.

Wooyoung’s heart drops.

_Valtak_.

-

“There it is!” Hongjoong whispers with relief, finally seeing the end of the tunnel. There was a bright light from the top and he drags the now quiet officer even faster towards the opening, carefully peeking his head through the top.

He looks around, noticing the brewing cauldron in the corner and the shelves stocked with potions and god knows what else, along with spell books and candles lit all over the place. On one side of the room was a transporting fireplace that was familiar among magic wielders.

Looking up, however, he sees Yunho and Mingi hanging with red faces above him.

”Mingi! Yunho!”

Mingi blinks down at him with surprise. “Oh. Hey Captain!” He beams happily while Yunho looks like he’s almost in tears. “Thank _God_ — Hongjoong! You’re here!” He practically sobs. “I couldn’t stand another word coming out of Mingi’s mouth. I was about ready to beg the vines to strangle me to death just so I didn’t have to listen to him anymore.”

Mingi looks offended as Hongjoong and Seonghwa carefully climb out of the hole. “Rude.”

Hongjoong stares at the vines holding them up with a frown. He didn’t want to get attacked again, but he needed to get both Mingi and Yunho out of here as quick as possible. It seemed like cutting through would only make them angrier, which he did not want to do.

”Did you guys see Valtak?” Hongjoong asks, looking around for something that could help him.

”Nope,” Yunho shakes his head. “But I’m positive this is his house. There’s jars of weird creepy shit and that ugly cat-sheep hybrid thing has been sleeping for almost five hours now and I’m afraid it’s dead.”

”No! Not Kimchi!” Mingi cries out, staring at the weirdly shaped cat with horrified eyes. “Kimchi, no!”

”You named it Kimchi?” Seonghwa scoffs in disbelief.

Yunho shuts his eyes in irritation. “This is the shit I’ve been dealing with for about a day now. And I’m starving. Captain, I want pork cutlet as soon as we get the fuck out of here for all that I’ve suffered.”

”I promise to buy you all the pork cutlet I can find, Yunho.” Hongjoong mused. “But first let’s get you both out of he—“

” _WOOYOUNG_!”

He froze. “Was that San!?”

Yunho’s eyes are wide as he stares back at the older man. “It sounded like him!”

Hongjoong dragged Seonghwa over to the window, squinting his eyes to see. In the darkness, he could make out two figures nearby, closer to a river a few feet away. He could also make out the bright glowing invisibility flowers that confirmed his suspicions about the owner of the house.

”That looks like Yeosang! Yunho, Mingi— just hold on for a second.” Hongjoong rushed out, running out the door with a stumbling Seonghwa behind him as Yunho let out a cry of fury. “LET ME OUT FIRST!”

When Hongjoong rushes out, he’s shocked by what he sees.

For one, he’s relieved to see everyone together in one piece, glad that his crew isn’t as stupid as he originally thought. But on the other hand, Wooyoung is seconds away from being swept away by the river and thrown over the cliff as he holds onto a vine for his life. Jongho and Yeosang are staring warily into the woods, and San is on the other side of the river, sword drawn out and pointed threateningly towards a dark figure in the woods.

”Valtak,” Hongjoong whispers in horror, the exact thing he was trying so hard to avoid happening right before his very eyes.

The figure walks confidently out of the woods, pushing his hood back to reveal pale skin and dark hair falling into a pair of bright silver eyes that are filled with venomous anger, but also some sort of twisted amusement. “Ah, what do we have here?” He mused, voice chilly and evil as a wicked grin grows on his face.

”We don’t mean any harm.” Hongjoong states firmly, body tense. 

Valtak tilts his head curiously, peering at the empty field with a dark gaze. “Don’t mean any harm?” He laughs, voice heavy with excitement. “But you’ve harmed quite a bit, don’t you think?”

Hongjoong knew that he needed to tread very carefully, otherwise they’d all be dead in a heartbeat. He doesn’t know much of Valtak, but what he’s heard of from both Ratan and Moonbyul, the warlock was a psychotic and sadistic man who took pleasures in the pain and suffering of others. Negotiating with a psychopath seemed nearly impossible, but if he could maybe distract him for long enough that San could get Wooyoung and all of them could escape, they’d have a _slight_ chance of making it out of here alive.

Hongjoong glances at San who meets his gaze, their silent stares enough of a confirmation about their plan before he turns back to see Valtak walking further out of the trees and slowly assessing Hongjoong carefully with a sinisterly wide grin. “You must be the infamous Captain Kim Hongjoong.” He muses, circling around both Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Hongjoong followed his movements with tense eyes.

“You know me?” He asks, trying to distract. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see San inching slowly towards Wooyoung while Yeosang quietly pulled out his swords and Jongho was carefully tip toeing towards the warlock from behind.

”I’ve heard a lot about you, Kim Hongjoong. You are quite the character. Filled with ambition, and courage. You’ve got yourself quite a loyal crew here, haven’t you?” He giggles to himself, but the sound is like insanity in the pirate Captain’s ears. “Even in the face of death, they keep faith in you— Just like a pack of dogs! I‘m just curious. What exactly did you plan to do after having your lap dogs attack me? And I wonder, Captain Kim Hongjoong— will your conscious be able to handle the fact that you condemned them all to death for your cause?” He whispers wickedly and Hongjoong feels his heart drop.

” _No_ —“ He can’t even move before Valtak turns and flicks his wrist, a spurge of bright green light bursting out of his hands and wrapping Jongho in a choke hold, lifting him up in the air as the youngest letting out a loud cry, his face turned red. “JONGHO!” Hongjoong barely has a hand wrapped around the cloak of the vile Warlock before he’s sent flying across the field, landing painfully on the ground on top of the officer who lets out a pained groan.

Yeosang charged towards Valtak, throwing a dagger that is easily deflected and soon after raising his sword back to slash through the sorcerer’s arm in an attempt to break the spell that was held on Jongho, but with a flick of the magic wielder’s wrist, Yeosang is sent flying backwards until he slams into a tree— his body lying limp on the ground, sword abandoned next to him.

San let out a furious snarl, throwing his dagger violently across the river and watching it embed into the attacker’s pale hand. Valtak screamed in pain, spell breaking as Jongho fell to the ground coughing, a hand over his bruised neck.

“Wooyoung, climb up!” San hissed, trying to reach over the edge towards Wooyoung who slipped even further into the water, tears in his eyes. “I-I can’t!” He sobs, panic visible on his face.

”You can!” San snapped, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “I _know_ you can— I promised you wouldn’t fall, remember? I won’t let you fall. But you need to climb up so I can grab you.”

Wooyoung breathed in shakily, reaching up and grabbing on higher, hoisting himself further up with great difficulty. “That’s it, sweetheart— you’re doing so well. A little faster Wooyoungie, please. You’re almost here.” San pleads, reaching his hand out further. Wooyoung reaches his out as well to grab San’s, but they’re too far apart. “S-San—“

”I know baby, I know. Just a little higher. Please, Wooyoungie. You can do it, come on.” San encouraged, reaching further with all his might. Wooyoung pulls up higher, reaching out again and their finger tips brush against each other. “That’s it, come on—“

”You've got a lot of nerve, kid.” A dark voice snarls and San’s eyes snap up away from Wooyoung to see Valtak on the other side right across from them, eyes bright with fury. Dread fills him as Valtak’s eyes flicker to Wooyoung and a wide evil smile grows on his face. “He seems quite precious to you, hm?”

San felt his heart jump up to his throat, panicked as he reaches to grab Wooyoung quickly. He barely has his hand wrapped around the younger’s wrist before Valtak’s eyes glowed green and a slash of green cuts through the vine, snapping it in two and causing Wooyoung to fall into the river, a scream leaving him before water consumed him.

” _NO_!”

Hongjoong‘s mind fills with horror as he sat up quickly, the wind knocked completely out of him. Park Seonghwa is sat next to him, eyes wide and frozen as they watch San jump into the river without a second thought right after Wooyoung.

”VALTAK!” Hongjoong shouts in fury, pulling his gun out with shaky hands and shooting without a second thought. The bullet pierced through the Warlock’s shoulder and he fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

Jongho is hovered over Yeosang’s unconscious body, eyes wide with concern, shaking him with panicked eyes. “Yeosang! Wake up! _Yeosang_!”

Hongjoong jumps up to run towards the cliff but he’s yanked back by the cuff around his wrist. He turns to see Seonghwa still stuck in his frozen state and lets out a cry of frustration. “Officer!”

Seonghwa stares into his gaze with bright, conflicted eyes. He was numb and unmoving. Hongjoong glanced back with panic, before turning to the Officer again and he finally made up his mind. He reaches into his pocket and yanks the key out, unlocking the cuffs and giving the officer a finally glance. Seonghwa blinked at him as he finally came to a stand, slowly backing away while keeping his gaze locked on Hongjoong’s.

A foreign emotion swallowed up deep inside Hongjoong as he watched the officer turn away, running off back to the cottage, most likely to escape. He swallows down the bitter feeling, before turning and running the opposite direction, eyes running wildly through the rushing waters to find any signs of life. “SAN! WOOYOUNG! SAN!” He shouts, tears brimming in his eyes when there was nothing to be seen or heard in the water.

He collapses onto his knees, a sob wrecking through his shaking body. He couldn’t believe how terribly wrong things had gone— both Wooyoung and San dead, Yeosang passed out, Jongho hurt. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

”C-Captain—“

Hongjoong whips his head towards the edge of the cliff with wide eyes, seeing a familiar hand gripping tightly onto a vine. He scrambles over, looking below the cliff and letting out a cry of relief. A drenched San stares back up at him with exhaustion, his other arm wrapped around Wooyoung who was curled against his side tightly, tears streaming down his face. Hongjoong quickly grabs onto San’s arm, hoisting them up from the edge with all his might. “Thank god.” He whispers to himself, not knowing what he would’ve done if San and Wooyoung had truly fell to the harsh waters below.

”Let’s get the fuck out of here.” San hisses, holding a shivering Wooyoung close to him. Hongjoong stood, agreeing completely. This was definitely the most unpleasant stop they’ve had so far. There’s no way he’s wasting another second here.

”I saw a fireplace transporter in the cottage. It should be big enough for all of us to escape in one go, but we need to move quickly.” Hongjoong tells him and San stands up with Wooyoung clutching even tighter onto him. San nods tiredly. “Let’s hurry the fuck up. Transport straight to the ship and get back onto open ocean as soon as fucking possible. Where’s the Officer?” He questions with furrowed brows.

The tightness in Hongjoong’s chest grows as he bristles. “Gone. Ran away first chance I gave him. You guys were more important and he was dead weight anyway. Forget him.” He says bitterly, but thankfully San doesn’t comment on it, instead running a gentle hand through Wooyoung’s wet hair and nodding. “Let’s get Yeosang and Jongho and get out of here.“ 

They had barely turned towards the pair on the other side, when Hongjoong felt a tight grip on his throat, choking.

San turns towards him with shocked eyes, but Hongjoong only stared back at the icy silver eyes of a very pissed Valtak holding him over the edge of the cliff. “Are you joking!? A _bullet_? You think any of your mundane human weapons can hurt me? _ME_!? I’m thousands of years old, _YOU CAN’T HURT ME_!” He booms, grip on Hongjoong’s neck tightening. The Captain struggles against his hold, clawing at his hands.

San pulls out his sword and Valtak turns to him sharply with furious eyes, eyes shifting back to Hongjoong. “I’ll kill them all.” He whispers to the Captain then. “I’ll give them all the most painful fucking deaths, and you’ll watch them all die before you join them at the bottom of Davy Jones’ locker. Starting with him.” He snarls, a burst of a bright green ball of fiery magic appearing. Hongjoong struggles to scream for San to run around the constructing grip on his throat as the Quartermaster charges towards them.

Wooyoung sees the Warlock turn with the intention of hitting San instead of Hongjoong, and his heart drops.

”SAN NO!” He screams, and his feet are rushing forward before he can even think as he shoves San aside, a flash of green blinding his vision and a surge of pain running throughout his entire body, the force of it sending him flying across the floor, unable to move.

“WOOYOUNG!” San scrambled towards Wooyoung’s limp body, curled up in pain.

Valtak let out a frustrated sigh, turning back to Hongjoong with a fake smile, unapologetic. “Well, that didn’t go as planned.”

”Neither will this.” Another deep voice interrupts and Valtak turns only to get slammed hard in the face with a thick tree branch, his grip on Hongjoong released as he falls over the edge of the cliff and towards the water below.

Hongjoong would’ve fell too if it wasn’t for the arms that quickly wrapped around him and pulled him back up into a strong and warm chest. Hongjoong coughed painfully, gasping for breath as air finally entered his lungs. He blinks the tears of pain out of his eyes, looking up at his savior and feeling his breath hitch.

”Are you alright?” Park Seonghwa asks hesitantly, a bewildered Mingi hovering over them. Hongjoong couldn’t bring himself to answer, too shocked as he simply stared up at the Officer with an unreadable emotion growing deep in his chest. Seonghwa stares back openly, genuine concern laced in his eyes and Hongjoong didn’t know what to do with that information. Because Seonghwa— _Seonghwa_ _came back._

“San, let me carry him.” Yunho suddenly says, breaking him out of his stupor. Hongjoong slips out of Seonghwa's grip and stumbles over to where San is clutching a visibly pained Wooyoung close to his chest.

”Wooyoung— Oh god, are you okay!?” Hongjoong croaks, his voice rough from getting choked out.

”I-I’m fine. It just hurts to move.” He shakily states, face pulled in a painful grimace.

Jongho comes over with an unconscious Yeosang in his arms, exhaustion written all over his face but worry as well. “Yeosang won’t wake up. He’s alive, but knocked out badly.”

”We need to get out of here before he comes back.” Hongjoong says roughly, shakily coming to a stand. “To the cottage. Now. Jongho, you’ve got Yeo, Yunho take Woo—“

”I’ve got him.” San snaps. Hongjoong throws him a glare. “Fine.” He hissed, not in the mood to argue after almost dying on more than one occasion. “Let’s go.”

Hongjoong leads them into the cottage, rushing them all to squeeze into the fireplace as he looks around for the transport ash.

He finds it in a nearby pot, and grabs a handful of the ash, entering the fireplace as well, pressing against Mingi to fit. “Okay—“

”Wait!” Yunho suddenly jumps out and Hongjoong almost screams in frustration. “What now, Yunho!?”

Yunho fiddles around the shelves, before finding what he was looking for with a large grin. Hongjoong’s gaze lowers to the item in his hands.

A fire bomb.

He snorts as Yunho lights the wick on fire by a nearby candle, throwing it into the cauldron. “That’s for trying to kill my brothers, bitchass Warlock.” Yunho mutters, kicking the table roughly to fall over and scatter items all over the floor. The lit candles set the wooden floors on fire as Yunho rushes back with a sweet smile. “Now we can go!”

”Fuck you, Valtak.” Hongjoong mutters to himself, taking in a deep breath and shutting his eyes. He thought deeply, imagining the ship deck vividly in his mind. “Take me to the main deck of the ATEEZ.” He whispers, throwing the ash to the floor.

Instantly, a swirl of colors blind his vision and a gust of air swipes around and through his clothes before everything clears out and he blinks, looking around.

The familiar wooden deck and swaying movements of the ocean cause him to drop to the floor, relieved and exhausted. The black flag of his ship brought him comfort as Yunho rushed up the steps of the back deck to go to the wheel.

“Get us the hell out of here. Set sail for Lougai.” Hongjoong tells him before collapsing completely onto his back against the deck floor.

When he looks over to the rest of the crew, Jongho is carrying Yeosang over to the infirmary while Mingi joins Yunho up to the wheel. San is leaning tiredly against the mast, arms wrapped tightly around Wooyoung who’s curled up in his lap, eyes blinking sleepily.

Then his eyes shift to the officer, who is sat across from him with shut eyes and shoulders hunched over with exhaustion.

The familiar tightness in his chest returns as he stares at the other, skin glowing brightly under the pale moonlight. Hongjoong doesn’t know what to feel, or how exactly to react to any of this. Something in the air had shifted completely, and the circumstances were uncomfortably unfamiliar. All Hongjoong wanted to do was hide away and forget Park Seonghwa ever existed, but that was impossible.

So he did the next best thing he could. He leaned back against the wood and shut his eyes, letting his sleepiness take over his mind and promised that this would be dealt with later.

_Later_ , he promised himself.

-

Valtak stared at the burning flames of where his house once stood, hands clenched into tight fists as the empty field of flowers mocked him, the quiet night interrupted by the crackling of loud fire.

Suddenly a scream erupted from him, a surge of green glowing power bursting through him like waves and completely destroying everything around him. The trees surrounding him were set ablaze with bright green flames, circling him in fire as the grass burned to ashes.

_Kim Hongjoong_. He thought to himself darkly, teeth clenching as he seethed.

Captain Kim Hongjoong and his crew would pay for the disrespect they’d shown him.

_He would pay._

-

Wooyoung awoke at the end of the next day, wrapped in a thick quilt and laying comfortably in the bed of his room. The moon shined down on his face brightly from the window, causing him to wince when it entered his eyes. His shoes lay on the floor beside his bed, and his gear had been removed and placed on the table beside him. He sits up sleepily, shivering slightly.

Despite the warm night, his body felt incredibly cold as he clutched the quilt and wrapped it around himself tightly. His entire body was aching as he carefully stood, wiggling into his shoes and making his way outside.

The events of yesterday seemed so blurry in his mind, and he felt anxious in seeing the others, wanting to make sure they were alright. He was most worried for Yeosang, who had taken probably the hardest hit out of them all.

Wooyoung is put to ease when he sees everyone a part from Hongjoong and Mingi out on the main deck, setting up the table for what he could presume was dinner. His eyes immediately set on an exhausted Yeosang who is sitting tiredly in his chair, but his face lights up when he sees the younger approaching. “Wooyoung! You’re awake!”

Wooyoung’s tense shoulders droop in relief, pulling Yeosang into a tight hug, only to let go when the doctor let out a pained groan. “Oh, I’m sorry! Are you alright?” He pulls back with worry.

Yeosang gives him a weak smile. “I’m fine. My back is just pretty sore right now, so might wanna keep the tight hugs to a minimum... what about you though? You were asleep all day today. We didn’t wanna wake you or Hongjoong up. Both of you were exhausted.” Yeosang furrows his brows, reaching out to touch Wooyoung’s hand gently, only to blink. “You’re super cold, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung nods. “Yeah, I think I can thank the lake for that. I woke up freezing. Even now, it’s still cold.”

A hand is suddenly pressed against his forehead and Wooyoung draws back in fright, turning sharply and looking up with wide eyes, only to see San looking down at him with narrowed eyes. “S-San.” Wooyoung stammers, cheeks turning a bright red.

”It’s probably the hottest day we’ve had this month, how are you so cold?” San questions, hand sliding from his forehead down to his cheek.

There was something... _off_ about San. His gaze was soft as he assessed Wooyoung’s face, hands careful against his skin. It was such a gentle approach that it left Wooyoung completely flustered, unable to process the sudden switch of emotions from a few days ago. He turns away, suddenly unable to meet the older man’s gaze. “I-I’m not sure.”

San looks like he’s about to question it more until he notices a new face at the other end of the table and Wooyoung follows his gaze, blinking in surprise. “Officer Park Seonghwa!”

”Seonghwa is just fine,” the officer muttered, looking as tired as they all felt.

Wooyoung gave the other a look of hesitance, genuinely surprised to see him out of the cells. Granted, Seonghwa had practically helped in saving all their asses, but considering Hongjoong’s heavy dislike for the officer, Wooyoung had expected him to be back in his cell first chance he could.

When he turned to peek a look at San, the other man seemed completely unfazed as he pulled out a chair next to Wooyoung, sitting down.

”Can we talk? After dinner?” San suddenly murmurs to him quietly and Wooyoung tenses up, slowly turning to the quartermaster. San stares back at him openly, his eyes bright and slightly embarrassed with his ears a slight red.

”Uh...” Wooyoung stared dumbly. “Why?”

Suddenly San’s familiar smirk is back, eyes glinting playfully and Wooyoung isn’t sure if he can handle anymore of San’s constant mood flips without getting a heart attack. “If I was going to say it now, why would I ask for you after dinner Jung Wooyoung?” He teased, visibly amused by Wooyoung’s embarrassment.

Wooyoung’s entire face burns a bright red as he turns away. “R-Right. Yeah, okay.”

San seems like he’s about to make fun of him even more, but Wooyoung is saved by both Jongho and Hongjoong walking out from the hall, the former carrying a pot. There’s still a ring of harsh red bruising around Hongjoong’s neck from where he was choked, and Wooyoung winces just looking at the painful handprint. It was almost as bad as the dark circles around his eyes, exhausted despite the full day of sleep all of them had.

Wooyoung turns to Yeosang, only to find the slightly older man staring carefully at their Captain, a wariness in his eyes. “Good evening, Captain.”

Hongjoong’s eyes finally lifted from the floor tiredly, only to land on the officer at the far edge. Immediately, his body visibly stiffens and his facial features turn from surprised to panicked. He opened his mouth to say something but right at the moment he does, there’s a ruckus behind him.

Wooyoung tilts his head slightly to see a furious Yunho storming towards them with Mingi in tow behind him, pouting.

What’s more startling is the kitten in Yunho’s arms.

Or... _is that a sheep?_

”Hongjoong! You won’t believe what Mingi did!” Yunho exclaims, outraged.

The pirate captain throws his second in command a look, gaze shifting down to the animal in his arms. “What the fuck is _that_?”

”Mingi _stole_ Valtak’s cat!” Yunho cried out.

Yeosang snorts. “ _Cat_? That thing looks like a deformed sheep.”

Mingi lets out a sound of complete outrage. “How can you say that, Yeosang! Kimchi is the most precious thing—“

”You named it _Kimchi_?”

”As if you have any right to judge my name choices, _mountain boy_.”

” _Pfft_.”

”Don’t laugh, Wooyoung! And how dare you make fun of my name, Mingi—“

”Do onto others as they do to you.”

”Try it again and we’ll have Jongho roast Kimchi on the grill for some delicious lamb chops—“

”HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?”

”I do not support animal abuse.”

“Eating cats is a little weird. Plus he looks more like a kitten than he does like a sheep.”

”He’s kinda cute though. Can we keep him?”

”As long as we change that god awful name of his—“

”Fuck you, Kimchi wears his name proudly.”

”I agree. Kimchi is starting to grow on me.”

”Thank you, Wooyoungie. I knew there was a reason why I liked you—“

”We are _not_ keeping him.” Yunho interrupts with a hiss as Mingi takes the kitten protectively into his arms. “You _stole_ someone’s cat, regardless of how shitty of a person you stole it from. Plus, it’s obvious the kitten’s been tampered with dark magic since it’s a hybrid. Who knows what it’s capable of. It could kill us in a heartbeat.”

”Yunho’s right,” San agreed. “It could have a mind of its own, considering it’s that shitty Warlock’s pet. I’m not trying to be killed by a cat in my sleep.”

“Does this look like the face of a killer?” Mingi complained, holding the kitten out in front of Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong stares into the pair of big and bright green eyes blinking back at him. The cat meows.

Hongjoong coos.

” _No_ — do NOT make that face!” Yunho hissed. Hongjoong blinks innocently. “What face?”

”Your _I will protect this tiny fur ball with my life_ face.” Yunho exposes, giving the older man a dirty look. Mingi snorts. “It’s the same face he made every time one of us joined the crew.”

Wooyoung giggles quietly, turning back to his bowl of stew. His hand shakes slightly as he grabs the spoon and he frowns at it curiously, hugging the quilt closer to his cold body. The soup sliding down his throat did not feel hot at all. It didn’t seem to be like he was getting better. He might just have to sleep it out of his system.

He can hear Yunho and Mingi vying for their cases on the poor kitten’s fate as he finished up his dinner, pushing the bowl back so he can rest his head against his arms, still sleepy. Yeosang had long gone ignored them all, retiring to his room to sleep more and heal his back. Jongho has been ignoring them for probably his whole life, and San just eats peacefully while quietly inserting a few jabs towards Mingi as the conversation goes on.

Wooyoung thinks it’s natural for his eyes to land on Officer Park Seonghwa. He’s eating slowly, eyes dazed, as if he’s got a lot riding in his mind. His brows are furrowed with slight worry, and his expression is visibly conflicted. Wooyoung stares. He wonders what’s going on inside of the officer’s mind.

”ENOUGH!” Hongjoong shouts, startling him out of his thoughts as his eyes shift back to the three. Hongjoong audibly lets out an irritated sigh, rubbing his temples. “Mingi, you really feel attached to this thing?”

Mingi nods solemnly. Hongjoong huffs. “Then you can keep him for now. It’s not like we can throw him into the sea and call it a day. If we can’t find it a proper home, then we’ll keep it. Understood?”

Mingi beams while Yunho shakes his head disapprovingly.

”Come on, Yunho. For me? Please?” Mingi pouts, blinking at the brown haired man adorably. Yunho turns red, a scowl growing on his face. “ _Fine._ But I know you’ll regret this later.”

Mingi grins, swooping down and pressing a gentle kiss against the other’s mouth. “Thank you.”

Yunho frowns up at the slightly taller man, but his eyes soften considerably. “This could be considered emotional blackmail.”

Mingi smirks, leaning down towards the other’s ear. “Yeah, it could be. But you love it anyway.”

Yunho doesn’t deny it, just turns redder and hides his face away into Mingi’s chest.

Hongjoong turns away from the pair with disgust, but Wooyoung can’t help the smile that grows on his face watching them. “I don’t mind babysitting Kimchi when you need a break, Mingi.”

Mingi smiles widely at him, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet from where he’s standing with excitement. “Thanks Woo! I’ll hold you to that.”

”More importantly,” Hongjoong interrupts, expression dark. “What the hell is _he_ doing out of the cells?”

The table silenced as all eyes shift over to Park Seonghwa, who’s too lost in his own world to pay any attention to them. Wooyoung nervously glances at Hongjoong, the Captain tense and guarded, as if he’s ready for any moment that the Officer will jump up and attack them all.

Yunho clears his throat. “I was never given orders to return him to his cell.”

”Consider it given now!” Hongjoong hisses, and the tension finally snaps Seonghwa out of his daydreaming as he blinks at the pair in front of him. Yunho openly glares at Hongjoong. “Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh? He saved your life, after all.”

Wooyoung can’t help but notice the way that San’s eyes shift to glance at him, expression unreadable. Wooyoung blinks back at the taller man in confusion, but San only turns away when their gazes meet. Wooyoung stares at the back of his head, bewildered.

Hongjoong has a slight look of panic in his eyes, visibly conflicted as he glares back at Yunho. “So one act of kindness means we should just forget who he is and what he’s done?”

Yunho’s face hardens. “An act of kindness? Without him, you’d be drowning in the depths of the ocean and the rest of us would be killed without a second thought. We got _lucky_ that Yoesang and Wooyoung’s injuries weren’t severe, otherwise we could’ve lost them too. Let the man breathe and eat in peace with some fresh air. It’s the least I can give him for saving my brother’s life.” Yunho snaps, silence growing heavier between the two.

Hongjoong doesn’t seem to have a reply, instead staring at the other with unreadable eyes, his face pulled into a tight scowl. They both stood like that for a long minute, neither backing down from their harsh stares until finally, Hongjoong turns away with a clenched jaw. “Fine. Keep him up here for all I care.” He then turns to Seonghwa, marching up towards where the officer was sitting and leaning over him threateningly, hand gripping the back of the chair the taller man was sitting in. His eyes were dark and cold as they glared slits into the other.

”If you even _try_ to do something funny, I’ll shoot one right between your fucking eyes.” He snarls, but Seonghwa only stares back up at him, unimpressed. “A _thank you_ would be greatly appreciated. You know, for stopping you from becoming shark dinner.” He sasses and Hongjoong’s ears turn a bright red as he turns away, visibly flustered. “As if I need to say thanks to _you_ of all people.” He muttered, stalking off towards the hallway. “Keep your damn eyes on him. And he goes back into the cell the _minute_ we get a glimpse of land.” He states for a final time, disappearing into his quarters.

Seonghwa stared off towards where the Captain had disappeared to with a huge scowl on his face, visibly irritated, while Yunho only let out a sigh, shaking his head. “When will he ever learn?” He mutters to himself quietly, throwing a look towards the closed doors as well before moving up towards the wheel.

”Uh... Officer fancy hair! Wanna help me make a bed for the kitten?” Mingi says awkwardly and Seonghwa cringes slightly. “Uh, I’m not sure if that’s—“

”Great!” Mingi grabs his wrist, yanking the startled boy after him towards the floor where he has a bunch of supplies to build a bed. Wooyoung seriously wonders where the hell he found all of that.

”I bet he knows how to sew too!” Wooyoung hollers with a wild grin, causing Seonghwa to throw him a sharp glare, his cheeks turning pink. San laughs from next to him. “He _definitely_ does.”

Wooyoung giggles, burying his face into his arms and letting out a shuddering breath as he shivers. God, maybe he really should go to bed. He might need to take a warm bath to stop how cold he felt. It was like the quilt wasn’t doing anything. He should ask Yunho for another and just wrap himself up like a burrito and just sleep it out. Maybe then his body would stop betraying him like this.

He’s about to do _just_ that when he looks up and sees San staring down at him pointedly, brows furrowed. “Are you alright? You look pale.”

Wooyoung blinks, nodding. “Uh, yeah. It’s just... it’s cold.”

San raises an eyebrow, obviously confused. “It’s so hot, though.”

Wooyoung huffs, wrapping himself in the quilt tighter. “Sorry that our bodies have different reactions to the weather, Choi San.”

San rolls his eyes. “That’s not what I— whatever. Can we, can we talk now?” Surprisingly, San seems nervous. His eyes jitter around anxiously. Wooyoung frowns with confusion, not really sure why the older boy was acting this way. It was unsettling, if he was being honest. Usually San was always so composed and confident— borderline cocky with the way he presented himself. He especially didn’t act this way around Wooyoung, an obvious guard up whenever the younger even glanced his way.

Wooyoung bites his lip. “Sure.”

San fiddles with his thumbs, opening his mouth before turning to glance at where Mingi and Seonghwa were arguing about threading techniques. He turns back with unease. “Not here. Come on.”

Wooyoung stood, following the other like a lost puppy with his eyes locked on the back of San’s head. The quartermaster takes them all the way to the front of the ship, too far for the others to hear and disrupt whatever conversation it was they were about to have. It made Wooyoung realize just how serious San was about this, and it made _him_ nervous instead.

San leans against the railing, unbothered by the air that wisps through his hair and clothes, ruffling them softly as he stared out towards the dark sea with conflicted eyes. Wooyoung feels his breath hitch, struck dumb for a moment as he stares unabashedly.

Choi San was truly one of the most beautiful things Wooyoung had ever seen. The edges of his jaw and his dark hair brushing against the sides of his face softly made his knees weak. His skin glowed under the bright moonlight, and his eyes were filled with the same stars Wooyoung could see far up in the sky— both painfully bright and filled with beauty.

He’s not sure how long he stood there just staring at him until San glances at him with piercing eyes, eyebrow raising curiously. “What?”

Wooyoung snaps out of his stupor, a deep red flush growing on his cheeks. “O-Oh, uh— nothing! Nothing...” Embarrassed, he leans against the railing next to San, burying the lower half of his face into his quilt to hide his reddened face.

A silence grows between them, one that’s slightly awkward and Wooyoung shifts uncomfortably. They’re both staring out at the sea in front of them, and whereas Wooyoung is fidgety, San is calm. The silence and unease is too much, and Wooyoung opens his mouth to break it when San beats him to it.

”Thank you.”

All awkwardness leaves Wooyoung immediately, and he’s left staring dumbly at the man next to him who can’t meet his gaze. San was... thanking him? _Why_? Wooyoung is terrified to know the answer. He suddenly starts wondering if Valtak is disguising himself in the quartermaster’s place.

”What...?”

San turns to him sharply, his eyes determined and filled with genuineness. His face is too close, only a foot away as he gives the shorter boy his full attention. “I said thank you. For... For pushing me out of the way and taking the hit back in the forest. You risked your life for mine.” The last part is whispered, San’s voice filled with disbelief, like he couldn’t believe Wooyoung would even think to do such a thing. “ _Why would you do that_?”

Wooyoung can feel his heart beating wildly against his chest as he blinks at San with wide eyes. “I... I would’ve done it again.” He admits in a gentle whisper, voice just as quiet, the moment far too intimate to be loud. San stares back and forth between his eyes curiously, almost like he doesn’t want to believe it. It makes Wooyoung ache all over again, an unfamiliar feeling seizing up throughout his body. “San, you saved me too. Back in the river, and with the vines. How could you think I wouldn’t do the same?”

San visibly swallows, his eyes not leaving Wooyoung’s for even a split second. “Because no one else would.”

Wooyoung’s heart breaks for the man next to him. This was not what he was expecting at all. He thought San would’ve given him an earful or two about being weak with how much he irritated the pirate back during their time together in the forest, but this was something _completely_ different. Wooyoung is hit once again with just how much San was scarred and untrusting of people due to the circumstances he had been through. To think that something so terrible could happen to make him like _this..._ filled him with a sorrow he’s never really felt before.

”What has the world done to you, Choi San?” Wooyoung whispers heartbrokenly, reaching out towards San’s face gently. Pain passes through the other’s eyes before he turns away from the other man abruptly, rejecting the touch, staying silent.

Wooyoung stares at him for a long moment before looking away with a sigh, drawing his hand back. “I did it because you were in danger, and I would’ve done it again. I would’ve done it for _any_ of you.”

A silence grows between them again, but unlike before, it’s much more relaxed and peaceful— both seeking comfort merely in each other’s presence.

”I’m sorry.” San murmurs, his head falling into his hands. Wooyoung stares down at him, concerned. “The way I treated you... it wasn’t right. I... I’m just trying to protect the people I care about,” he explains, raising his head to stare at Wooyoung with pleading eyes, begging him to understand.

Wooyoung let’s out a soft sigh, looking away. He reaches a hand up to brush his fingers gently against his locket. “It’s alright. I get it— you don’t have to apologize. I think we got off on the wrong foot, huh?”

San laughs quietly. “You’re damn right about that.”

Wooyoung smiles at him and San smiles back brightly, his dimples popping out adorably and his eyes scrunching. Wooyoung feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders that he didn’t ever really realize was there. Resolving things with San was probably the most refreshing thing that’s happened since he’s gotten onto the ship. ”Can we start over?” San asks, and Wooyoung giggles.

”Sure. You’re a few months older, should I call you Hyung? San Hyung? _Sannie_ Hyung?” He mused but San turns a bright red. “Uh... N-No, that won’t be necessary.” He stammers out, looking uncomfortably embarrassed before he sticks his hand out quickly. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Choi San.”

Wooyoung’s chest flutters. “Nice to meet you, Choi San. I’m Jung Wooyoung.” He grins before taking San’s hand into his and giving it a firm shake. 

San’s smile, however, drops immediately. “Jesus, Wooyoung— you’re _freezing._ ”

Wooyoung winces, pulling his hand back into his huddle around the quilt. It _definitely_ was getting worse as time went on, and Wooyoung knew he should probably get into bed soon. San stares at his face, concerned. “Woo, you’re so pale... are you sure you’re okay?”

Wooyoung shuts his eyes with an annoyed huff. “It’s alright. I don’t know why I feel so cold. I think the river last night made me sick.” He admits as San presses a hand against his forehead, worry only growing. “Wooyoung, you’re skin is _ice cold_. I think you should go to bed.”

The younger boy pouts, not wanting to leave so soon after they had made up. Honestly, him and San resolving their issues should be put in as one of his great accomplishments because he would’ve _never_ thought they’d ever get along. All he wants is to stay out here and talk to the other boy, strengthen their budding friendship. But his body is disagreeing with him, so he turns and shuffled across the deck with a huff. “Okay. Good night,” he pauses, turning with a playful grin. “Sannie.”

San can’t contain the smile that breaks out across his face, eyes twinkling. “Night, _Wooyoungie_.”

Wooyoung’s grin doesn’t stop growing on his face even as he passes by Seonghwa and Mingi stitching, or even as he enters his room and climbs into his bed, far too happy.

Sleep comes to him easily for the first time in days.

-

Hongjoong walks out of his quarters, feeling slightly better. His voice isn’t rough anymore, going back to normal despite the painful bruises of hands around his throat. It doesn’t hurt, not really. Only when he presses down super hard. With the herbal creams Yeosang had given him, the bruise would heal on its own within a week, or maybe even less.

He stops just outside the hallway when he hears voices nearby.

”It’s really no big deal.” The voice is deep yet soft and velvety— a voice he was all too familiar with. Hongjoong peeks around the hall to see Officer Park Seonghwa standing next to the stairwell leading to the back deck, Yeosang in front of him.

The doctor waves off his words, handing him the jar. “Just lather it on before you go to bed and first thing in the morning. The cut will heal in a few days at most. Trust me, it’ll be a lot worse if you get an infection because of it.”

Seonghwa sighed. “Really, I—“

”Just take it.” Yeosang interrupts, thrusting the jar of ointment into Seonghwa’s arms. “It’s the least I could do. Thank you, by the way. I... I know you don’t like him, but you still—“

Seonghwa stops him almost immediately. “Don’t. Despite what all of you want to believe, I follow by the law with honor and pride. Protecting people is my duty. Even if you’re all pirates, you deserve a fair trial.”

Hongjoong snorts, but something oddly... _fond_ grows inside him.

Before, the officer’s gullibility infuriated Hongjoong beyond belief. All he wanted was the other man gone. But, now he’s starting to realize that Park Seonghwa... Park Seonghwa is the _exact_ same way he used to be years ago. Pure and untainted by the cruelty of selfish men with egos as big as their authority held in the court of law. Park Seonghwa wasn’t a horrible person or a brainless puppet like he’d once thought.

No— Park Seonghwa is naive, yes. A little stupid, and a little too optimistic and hopeful. But most of all, Park Seonghwa is _innocent_. An innocence that, probably no one aboard this ship had anymore apart from Wooyoung. It was the type of innocence that was worth protecting and cherishing, because it was _rare_. Sooner or later he’d see the horrors of what this shitty world was truly like, and that innocence would shatter into a million pieces. Maybe the Captain was dragging him into that reality with all the secrets and lies of the Royal Guard he was revealing to the officer. 

And Hongjoong can’t help but feel awful about it.

Yeosang gives him a kind smile. “I don’t believe otherwise at all. I never have.” And with that, the doctor turns and dashed off towards where Jongho was setting up the chess board. “Twice a day! Don’t forget!”

Seonghwa stares after the younger man, a small soft smile growing across his face as he shakes his head with a quiet laugh.

”What’s that for?” Hongjoong suddenly asks without thinking, startling the officer who turns to him quickly with eyes wide of surprise.

Once he sees Hongjoong rounding the corner towards him, the kindness with Yeosang dissipates into a venomously dark glare. “Not like I need to tell _you_ , but if you’re so curious, I cut my hand against the wood of the branch after hitting that magician.”

”Warlock,” Hongjoong corrects, before the other words of the officer settle into his brain. “And I’m not _curious_ , I was just asking!” He snaps, cheeks flushing as he scowls.

”Well, thank you for asking.” Seonghwa replies sarcastically, turning to walk towards where the group was sat but Hongjoong quickly latches a hand around his arm. “Wait. We need to talk,”

Seonghwa turns back warily, eyes curiously wavering over Hongjoong’s face as the other gave him a deep look. “Look. Thanks for saving my ass the other day, but don’t act like I’m not aware of the fact that you did it to save your own from getting trapped in there. I’m not stupid.”

”On the contrary,” Seonghwa snapped, annoyed. “You’re _incredibly_ stupid.”

Hongjoong scowls, narrowing his eyes. “Listen you little shit. I said my peace. Now, whatever mind games you’re trying to pull with my crew needs to _stop_. You might think it’s ok to be trying to pull the wall over their eyes, but I see right through you. Don’t act like you give a shit about them when it’s obvious that you don’t. You’re just waiting for the moment you gain their trust enough to stab them in the back—“

Hongjoong is cut off abruptly when Seonghwa grabs him by the arms, slamming him into the wall. Startled, Hongjoong looks up with wide eyes filled with surprise to see Seonghwa’s inches away from his own, filled with anger as they glared down at him hatefully.

”If there’s _anyone_ out here who doesn’t give a shit about your so called crew, it’s _you_ , Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa snarls, his words hitting Hongjoong like a slap in the face.

”Despite what you want to believe, I _do_ care about these kids. I care enough to know that it’s _you_ who’s the _problem_.” He hisses, eyes burning. “You’ve dragged these innocent boys into your so called fucking mission— and for _what_!? A prize that _no one_ knows of! Wooyoung almost _drowned_ to death and Yeosang almost _broke his back_! When is it enough for you!?”

Hongjoong stares up at him with disbelief, took shocked to retort back. “I... I-I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand—“

”No, I don’t fucking understand!” Park Seonghwa boomed, palms slamming against the wood next to his head so violently that Hongjoong can’t help from flinching. “At first I thought the ATEEZ was ruled by vicious pirates with a Captain that had no humanity within him. Now I know that only part of that is truth. You are a man of _greed_ and _vile_ evil, but your crew is _not_. You’re dragging these poor innocent children to their _deaths_! All for _your_ _own_ selfish desires! I know of the blood on your hands, Captain Kim Hongjoong. And I _promise_ you, the first chance I get, you _will_ be forced to pay for your crimes.”

Park Seonghwa’s chest heaves as he breathes harshly over Hongjoong’s small form that’s cowered into itself, getting off what’s been held deep within his chest ever since Wooyoung was thrown into the cell next to him. Hongjoong can only stare up at him, big eyes filled with hurt, the officer’s words obviously striking a deeply personal cord within him.

Before either of them can say anything more, there’s an arm wrapping around Seonghwa’s shoulder, yanking him away from Hongjoong’s small and slightly trembling body. Seonghwa’s eyes don’t leave the Captain’s pale face for even a second as Mingi leans his chin on his shoulder with a wide grin. “What are you two doing over here? Fighting again?”

Neither of the older boys answer the red haired boy— not even sparing him a glance. Hongjoong’s gaze is glued to the floor while Seonghwa can’t take his dark stare off of the smaller man’s face.

Mingi rolls his eyes, throwing his other arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder and dragging them both over to where Jongho and Yeosang are having an intense chess match. “Come on, fighting is so stupid. Let’s show everyone the bed we made for Kimchi, Officer Fancy Hair!”

They pass by Yunho who is sitting a bit farther from everyone else, enjoying a book. San is also sitting near the chess players, his back against the mast as he watched the game with lazy eyes. Hongjoong plops down next to San numbly, incredibly quiet in a way that made him seem fragile. Seonghwa is also silent, but in a more seething fury silence. San eyes his Captain oddly, about to ask before Mingi interrupts him.

”Look! Officer Fancy Hair sewed the seam of the edges! Even my grandma wasn’t this good at sewing.” Mingi blabbers and Jongho throws the black haired man a surprised look. “That’s really good, Officer-ssi.”

”Seonghwa is fine, Jongho.” Seonghwa tells him, anger washing away suddenly.

”Seonghwa-ssi.” Jongho reaffirms. “I... You know what, yeah. Sure.” Seonghwa can’t help the small smile that grows on his lips.

Hongjoong wraps his arms around his knees, hugging them close to his chest as he turned away slightly to the right of the group, not wanting to be noticed. San seems to notice, but doesn’t say anything— probably realizing that even if Hongjoong _wanted_ to talk about it, now wouldn’t be the time for it.

And Hongjoong _doesn’t_ want to talk about it. Doesn’t want to admit that Seonghwa had shaken him beyond belief and that... maybe he was _right_. Hongjoong was the reason they went out into that forest. Was the reason Yeosang got thrown into a tree. Was the reason that Wooyoung fell into the river and almost drowned. Was the reason Jongho almost got choked, and San almost died saving Wooyoung. Was the reason Yunho and Mingi almost died of blood circulation.

Hongjoong was the reason.

Before he can wallow up in self hatred and despair any further, Mingi’s obnoxious laughter rings throughout the deck along with San’s complaining.

But what catches his attention even more is the voice towards the other side of the main deck.

” _Y-Yunho—_ “

-

Wooyoung awakes a few hours later worse.

_Much_ worse.

By now, his body is trembling with how cold he is, and he can’t even feel the flame of the candle by his bed as he shakily reaches out towards it. His vision is blurry, but he can make out the way his breath frosts as he lets out a soft sob.

His fingers are stiff, and looking down, he sees that the tips of them have turned a dark blue, fading into a pale white up his hand. When he stumbles over to the mirror to look at himself, he’s horrified.

His skin is a sickly pale white, dark circles around his eyes, and the tips of his ears and nose are the same shade of blue as his fingers. His lips are turning a dark blue as well, cracked and dry and his eyes are puffy and red. Every panicked, shaky exhale he releases is seen as a puff of smoke.

_This wasn’t normal_.

He falls to the floor as he turns in complete panic, his muscles stiff. There was frost growing on the skin of his hands and face, desperately seeking warmth as he crawls his way across his room, struggling to breathe— reaching with shaky hands to open the door and pull himself up to a stand with great difficulty. 

He stumbles out of his room violently, wavering with every step. His joints were tight and he’d never felt so cold in his entire life. His body was so stiff that every step he took felt like it drained all of the energy out of him. He blinks bleary tears away when he notices the group that sat by the mast, laughing and joking.

The closest person to him is a few feet away front he group, his floppy brown hair brushing against the top of his eyes as he stares intently into the pages of the book held in his hand.

”Y-Yunho—“ he croaked out to the near crew mate, hugging himself tightly as he dragged his feet across the wooden floor.

Yunho turns to the sound of his name being called with a frown, but the minute his eyes landed on him, he froze. His eyes widened. “Oh god— Wooyoung!” Wooyoung tried to walk closer, but his knees buckle and he falls forward.

The second in command is there in a heartbeat, catching Wooyoung before he collapses to the floor. “Jesus Christ! Wooyoung!” Yunho cries out in panic. “What’s the matter!?”

“I-I...” Wooyoung sobs. “I-It’s so _cold_.”

All of a sudden, he’s ripped out of Yunho’s hold and pulled tightly against a firm chest, arms wrapping around him with a tight grip. When he blinks up, San’s horrified face becomes clear. “Wooyoung! Oh my god— he’s freezing!” San shouts towards the rest, and soon they’re all crowding over him with worry.

Wooyoung trembles against San’s chest, clinging onto the taller boy’s dimming warmth. “S-Sannie. I f-feel cold—“

San hushes him, but he looks afraid. “Shh... I know baby, I know. You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re—“

He stops abruptly, breath hitching and staring down at Wooyoung with complete shock and terror. Everyone’s panicked chatter around him on what to do is silenced as they all look down at him with similar expressions. Hongjoong shoots up with grim eyes while Wooyoung blinks at them all with confusion.

When he looks further up slightly, he soon realizes why.

A strand of his hair at the front has turned a shade of pure, icy white.

“Change course for Singapore! _Immediately_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: 13,800 words (it’s a monster that grows bigger and bigger as we go on)
> 
> Actually, for once I’m happy it’s long asf to repay you guys for not updating in so long lol. I’m sorry. My semester ended and then I got this baby kitten and I just wanted to sleep my ass off for two week straight and now my summer semester is starting in four days ); 
> 
> Anyways, WOOSAN FINALLY!
> 
> We only go up from here bois.
> 
> Also Seonghwa having a personal vendetta against Hongjoong— oof.
> 
> Wooyoung’s freezing to death omg that cliffhanger— OOF!!!!
> 
> Did anyone watch the crescent party? It started at around 4am for me and went on until like 6:30 in the morning I was soooo tired. But OMG IT WAS B E A U T I F U L. I sat through the whole thing and I’ve never been more proud of our boys. First off, the cover to Block B’s Yesterday had me ~ s h o o k. They did it so well and Wooyoung with a bandana um HELLO! Ateez clowning Atinys by pretending to be fans OML this fandom is a goddamn circus. San and Yeosang in the Desire dance, me = DEAD! By the time they got to Star 1117 I was so tired and happy that I couldn’t stop myself from crying, I just love them so much. Anyways, I could talk about the crescent party for hours so I’ll cut it here.
> 
> Valtak is scary magic person and he shall return!
> 
> Anyways, I’m sure everyone is ready to murder me for giving Woosan only to snatch it right back by trying to kill Wooyoung at the end there lmao I’M SORRY! SPARE ME!
> 
> Kimchi is an honorary member of the black eyed peas.
> 
> \- I M P O R T A N T -
> 
> So, I’m not sure if I mentioned this yet, but when I wrote the outline for this story, it was separated into three parts. The Intro, The Journey, and The End. As of now, the next chapter will mark the end of The Intro. For this, I’m planning on holding a Q&A on my Insta stories after the next chapter comes out for anyone who wants to ask a few questions about the story, myself, or anything regarding my ao3 works and Instagram in general. So don’t be afraid to drop in and ask a question because I’d love to clarify any confusion!
> 
> Insta: 0.celestialwishes.0
> 
> Idk why I feel like this ending notes is a lot shorter than usual... hmm....
> 
> I’ll see you guys in Chapter 7! Thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make the ship move faster.
> 
> _Make the ship move faster..._
> 
> And Yunho knows what he’s thinking, because immediately his head snaps towards him and they make eye contact. “Hongjoong, _no_ —“he breathes out in horror but the Captain is already moving out of the kitchen in lightning speed. Yunho flies after him, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.
> 
> ”You can’t! It almost killed you last time! You promised you wouldn’t do it again!” He cries out, terrified. Hongjoong pulls Yunho’s hand off his wrist gently. “Wooyoung needs us, Yunho—“
> 
>   
> ”No. No, you can’t—“
> 
>   
> ”When we reach the dock, he’s the first priority, do you understand?”

Wooyoung has been on the ship long enough to know how the crew was when they were hungry, or tired, or excited. Surprisingly, they wore their emotions on their faces bare. They were never really the type to hide how they felt or what they wished to say to anyone— no matter who they were with. Part of him believes that’s just the nature that comes with being a pirate.

Truth is, Wooyoung’s never seen the crew in a panic.

Until now, that is.

Yunho had raced up the steps to viciously turn the ship away from it’s direction South, and head East instead. Mingi had frozen in complete shock, iced over while Jongho ran off to start a fire nearby. Yeosang had let out a string of curses and rushed towards his room, only to come back with a book of spells that he flipped through frantically. Hongjoong had began pacing while Seonghwa only stared at him with disbelief.

And San...

San just hugged him tighter.

Wooyoung definitely had his fair share of fearing for his life in the past few weeks, but this _definitely_ took the top of the list.

San slipped a quick arm under his knees and hoisted him up, carrying him with rushed steps over to the kitchen. “Put the fire in the kitchen! Turn on the stoves and ovens and close the doors!” He practically snarls at Jongho, Seonghwa following after San with worry washed over in his gaze.

”What the hell is wrong with him!?” The officer stares in horror at Wooyoung’s pale face and blue lips.

Mingi ran up to help Yunho while Hongjoong grabbed a nearby quilt and followed as well with Yeosang in front, Jongho carrying the fire pit carefully into the relatively small kitchen that didn’t seem to fit them all comfortably. He handed it to San who quickly wrapped the freezing boy up tightly, his arms winding around the shivering form just as quickly and just as tight while Jongho lit the stove and opened the door to the oven, igniting it as well.

”It’s a _Cryosallas_ spell,” Yeosang murmurs, eyes staring harshly at the words written in his book, grip tightening on the edges. “It’s ancient, back from Druid practices. Only the oldest and most experienced warlocks and witches can perform the spell, and it’s practically irreversible by mundane methods and most magic wielders. The spell starts slowly and spreads, freezing every part of the body until reaching the heart. The body is then turned to... t-to stone and the person dies. The spreading takes around... a-around 3 days before completely consuming the body and freezing them to death. _This is not good_.”

”What do we do!?” San hisses, his hands slightly trembling from where they’re clenched around the fabric of the quilt. Wooyoung’s eyes are wide from fear, tears brimming around the red edges as he stared back at Hongjoong with terror. Hongjoong rubbed his face tiredly, anxious worry filling his bones. “We’re going to Singapore and we’re gonna take him to Solar. If there’s anyone that can fix this, it would be her.”

Jongho stares at Wooyoung with concerned eyes, biting his lip. “So... it takes around 3 days and two days already passed from when we were in the forest since Wooyoung got hit after pushing San out of the way. Does that mean the spell was meant for San inst—“ Yeosang quickly slapped a hand over the youngest’s mouth, giving him a sharp glare. “What was that you say? You’re gonna make some hot soup for Wooyoung? Good idea!”

Yeosang had done good by shutting Jongho up, but the damage was already done. San’s eyes were wide, and his face had paled as the implications settled into his mind.

Wooyoung had taken the hit that was meant for him. Wooyoung had _pushed him away_. He’d taken the spell that was meant for _him_.

_You’re the reason Wooyoung is dying_.

The thought hits him like a train wreck and his arms fall limp by his side, Wooyoung almost falling out of his grip. The shivering boy looked up questioningly at San, but the quartermaster’s gaze was distant and filled with horror.

”S-San?” Wooyoung stammers out, desperately wanting San’s arms around him again— desperately needing the warmth he provided.

San looks down to see Wooyoung’s familiar brown doe eyes staring up at him, just as big and innocent as they had always been. But this time, they were rimmed with red and pale puffy skin. The white strands at the front almost matched his own head of hair as he watched another strand fade from the beautiful brown into the snowy shade. Almost like a cruel joke.

San felt sick to his stomach.

He averts his gaze, picking Wooyoung up again and dumping him into Jongho’s arms before backing away on quivering feet. “Keep him warm,” he says weakly, turning and stumbling out of the kitchen quickly. Wooyoung whined at the loss of his main source of warmth, trying to bury his face into Jongho’s chest. The younger tightens his grip in response, Seonghwa rubbing his back with concerned eyes while Hongjoong stares grimly at the closed door. “I’m... I’m gonna go talk to him. Yeosang, can you find another quilt for Wooyoung?”

Yeosang shut his book, clenching a tight hand around the locks of his hair before nodding sharply. “Yes, of course.”

Hongjoong quickly exits the kitchen swiftly, eyes filtering around the deck only to see San on his knees by the edge of the ship. His hands are gripping the banister tightly and his head is lowered in what the captain can only describe as shame. Hongjoong sighs softly as he walks over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

”It’s all my fault,” San chokes out through a rough voice, body shaking and Hongjoong is shocked when the younger boy turns to him and he sees the tears streaming down the boy’s reddened cheeks uncontrollably, his breathing uneven. A tightness wraps itself around the Captain’s heart, squeezing painfully tight upon seeing his crew member cry so openly.

Hongjoong was never sure what exactly was going on between Wooyoung and San. At the beginning, they hated each other so vehemently, but there was also an air of some sort of tension between the two. San wasn’t really one to be open about his emotions. He was the most closed off person Hongjoong had met, keeping his feelings hidden deep within himself.

So seeing San cry was _absolutely_ concerning.

San always said he didn’t care about Wooyoung, but it was pretty obvious to Hongjoong now, that all that complaining and anger was... not a _lie_ exactly, but maybe over exaggerated. And he wouldn’t necessarily say that San _likes_ Wooyoung either, because he genuinely doesn’t really know. San and Wooyoung clashed a lot. Far too different for their own good. They were both incredibly stubborn too. Despite that, Hongjoong knows exactly what San was feeling. Because it was what he _himself_ was feeling.

He was feeling guilt.

”Oh San...” Hongjoong quickly pulled San into a tight hug, the boy clenching his hands round the fabric covering his back. “This is _not_ your fault, do you understand? There’s no way both of you could’ve avoided that hit. If it wasn’t Wooyoung, then it would’ve been you, and that wouldn’t have been any better.”

”It should’ve been me.” San chokes out, his tears soaking through his Captain’s shirt. “It should’ve _never_ been him.”

”Don’t say that, Sannie. It shouldn’t have been either of you.” Hongjoong runs a soothing hand through San’s hair gently.

San is silent for a moment. “Hyung?”

”Hm?”

”Wooyoung’s going to die, isn’t he?”

And Hongjoong really doesn’t know what to tell him.

On one hand, Hongjoong doesn’t want to lie to San. But then again, he really doesn’t want to break the boy completely by the harsh reality of what was happening. Truth is, Hongjoong doesn’t know. The hex on the poor boy was cast two days ago, and they were still too far from Singapore, at least a day of travel. The sudden thought that Wooyoung was dying... it brought tears of frustration and unbelievable guilt into the elder’s eyes as he squeezes them shut tightly.

”I... I don’t know, San. I wish I knew what happened to him earlier,” Hongjoong chokes out, trying to steady his trembling words. “I hope not. We'll make it on time.”

Hongjoong doesn’t promise, and San realizes it too.

His sobs are loud and open this time.

Hongjoong only tightens his arms.

-

“He’s b-blaming himself, isn’t he?” Wooyoung croaks out, blinking you at Jongho with pain visible in his eyes. “San, I-I mean.”

Yeosang has dropped the quilt off and rushed to his office to find anything that could slow down the spell that was taking over his body, leaving Jongho and Seonghwa in the kitchen with the dying boy. He was determined to find some way to stop it, and Wooyoung was unbelievably grateful.

The Officer was sitting across from Jongho on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His head was lowered in between his knees and he had his fingers clenched tightly in his hair. Wooyoung thinks that reality hasn’t settled into him yet. He’s not even sure if reality has hit _him_ yet. He’s _dying_. He’d already lost complete feeling in his feet, the sensation slowly creeping up his body as the hours passed by. Another strand on the other side of his head had turned white according to Seonghwa.

Jongho gives him a soft smile, although it was incredibly sad. Wooyoung buries his face into the youngest’s neck to avoid seeing the expression. It was heartbreaking, really. Wooyoung isn’t sure what hurt more. Seeing himself die, or having to watch _everyone else_ watch him die. “That’s just how San is. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

”I-Idiot wanted me dead the moment he saw me. N-Now it’s happening and he doesn’t want to w-watch the show?” Wooyoung jokes weakly, trying to lighten the mood. Seonghwa’s head snaps up and he glares at Wooyoung. “How can you say that, Jung!? This isn’t a _joke_! You’re freezing to death! All because of that... that _monster_ Kim Hongjoong—“ Seonghwa spits out with hatred, but is immediately stopped by a furious stare from Jongho.

”Do _not_ blame this on Hongjoongie-Hyung.” Jongho says calmly, but the threat behind his voice and the fire in his eyes are clear enough. “There’s no one else to blame for this except Valtak himself. Not Sannie-Hyung, not Wooyoungie-Hyung, and _definitely_ not Hongjoongie-Hyung.”

Seonghwa scoffs. “ _Yeah right_! This is _all_ his fault! I know how he works. All of you are in danger and he saves your life once and suddenly you all feel indebted to him. He’s so vile and careless to not even think about the children he’s dragging around towards their deaths!”

Jongho sighs. “You don’t understand a thing about us. You’re older, so I’m trying to respect you but I won’t stand by and let you badmouth the one man who is the definition of selflessness. He’s not dragging us around to our deaths like you seem to believe.”

”How would you know!? You don’t know how to differentiate the good from the bad. You’re just a kid!” Seonghwa snaps and Jongho turns to the officer with sharp eyes.

”I know because Hongjoong never wanted me to be part of the crew in the first place.”

Silence.

Wooyoung raises his face from the other man’s neck, body still shaking as he stared at Jongho with surprise. “W-What? Wha-What do yo-you mean?” He asks through chattering teeth, shocked. Hongjoong didn’t want Jongho on the ship? _Why_? 

Seonghwa is caught by surprise as well, lips parted slightly and eyes filled with confusion.

Jongho glances down at Wooyoung, and his eyes soften considerably. He lets out a soft sigh, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. “Did you know I was the last one to join the crew? It happened a year ago. You see— I didn’t know it back then, but I’d met Hongjoong before that. Back in my port. Five years ago.” Jongho admits.

Wooyoung is shocked. “You... You k-knew Hongjoong b-before that?”

Jongho smiles gently, a deeply fond look crossing his eyes. “I never knew my parents. When I was a baby, monks found me in a basket outside the temple of my town. No one knew where I came from or who my mom or dad were. After weeks of trying to find them to no avail, the monks took me to the orphanage. And I grew up an orphan.”

”I’m sorry,” Wooyoung murmurs. “I g-grew up an orphan too. T-They died when I-I was a b-baby.”

Jongho gives him a saddened smile, eyes bright, but filled with a loneliness Wooyoung knew all to well, causing him to tighten his arms around him. “Still hurts, doesn’t it? Even years later, even though you’ve never had a conversation with them, it just feels...”

”Empty.” Wooyoung says quietly, leaning his head against Jongho’s shoulder— seeking comfort in a way.

Jongho hums. “Empty.” He agreed.

Seonghwa is completely silent, staring at the two in front of him with a gentle gaze, sympathetic.

Jongho rubs a soothing hand over Wooyoung’s back as he continues. “It wasn’t easy. Growing up at the Orphanage. A lot of the kids didn’t like me. I, uh... kinda got this reputation of being unadoptable since no one seemed to want me. I also visited the temples a lot to see the Monks that saved my life and they’d make fun of me, saying things like how I’m a Shaman. It was so stupid, and it made me angry that I got into fights a lot growing up. I’d always go to bed with bruises.”

”G-Guess we’ve got t-that in common too. Kids d-didn’t really l-like Bastards like me. B-But I wasn’t mu-much of a fighter. I w-would just r-run away.” Wooyoung tried again to lighten the mood. Jongho laughs brightly. “So this must be a fight or flight scenario.”

Wooyoung offers a smile, blue lips widening. “S-Sometimes I wish I’d g-given them a punch o-or two. I’m no-not strong like y-you though.” Jongho quirks an eyebrow. “You know what, when we drop you off at home let me know which idiots they were and I’ll gladly do the job for you.”

Wooyoung laughs. “I’m n-not a violent person, Jongho-ah.”

Jongho smiles. “I grew up like that for most of my life. It was that day 5 years ago that I actually met Hongjoong for the first time. He was maybe around 20 years old. I was only 14. That day I probably took the worst beating. It was the first time I snapped and fought back. They didn’t really like that so they ganged up on me and started giving hits all together.... Hongjoong was the one who stopped them. It was back when he was part of the Royal Guard.”

Wooyoung blinks. His eyes shift slightly to glance at Seonghwa, who’s eyes are filled with knowing, a grim line against his pursed lips. So he _was_ telling the truth about Hongjoong being an officer. It suddenly makes Wooyoung wonder what else the older had told him that night that was true.

”He’d practically beaten them all to a pulp and scolded me for an hour straight for allowing them to push me around for so long. It was the first time I’d genuinely cried in years. Hongjoong was... _different_ , back then. He was still just as charismatic and headstrong, but he used to be... _happier_. Back then, all he wanted was to be happy and for those around him to be happy too. When I met him again a year ago, it was like he wanted to watch the whole world burn.” Jongho whispers and Wooyoung stares remorsefully at the younger’s obviously pained expression. “He’s gotten a lot better this past year, but it’s obvious that he’s letting his mission blind his emotions. It’s worse that he just won’t talk to anyone about it either. Why he’s so desperate to find whatever it is that this map leads to. Why he’s risking his life for it.”

”Y-You guys don’t know?” Wooyoung asks carefully and Jongho shakes his head. “No one does. Not even Yunho, and him and Hongjoong have been together for _years_.”

”Then why the hell do you guys bother? You don’t even know what he’s doing this for, and you still follow behind him despite all the life threatening situations he puts you all through? Why would you do that?” Seonghwa interrupts again, looking frustrated beyond belief.

Jongho stares at him, a small smile on his face, almost as if he pities the officer.

”Because we love him.”

And Wooyoung... Wooyoung understands that.

Seonghwa, however, doesn’t seem pleased. He opens his mouth to nag once more but Jongho stops him before he starts.  
  


“Look you can think whatever you want, but Hongjoong isn’t crazy like you think he is. Yes, we’re exploring dangerous and life threatening territories, and yes, he may not know himself what exactly is at the end of this all, but he’s doing this for a reason that goes far deeper than any of us could probably ever imagine. I’m not doing this to repay a debt, or for a free roof over my head. I’m doing this because despite everything we don’t know, what I _do_ know is Kim Hongjoong. And Kim Hongjoong is the greatest man I’ve ever met in my life. So yes, if he jumps off the cliff I’m jumping right after him.”

Seonghwa turns away, not happy but also contemplative as he mulls the youngest’s words over.

Jongho turns back to Wooyoung. “After that first encounter I had, something changed. I didn’t want to live my life being shoved around by others. So, that very night I ran away from the orphanage and snuck onto a ship that sailed to a far port in the North. I had been living on the streets since I was 14, doing odd jobs to make ends meet.”

Wooyoung’s eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of such a young Jongho sleeping against the cold wet bricks of buildings at night, the thought of him starving for days on end with no one around. Seonghwa himself seemed horrified by what he’s heard. “At 14? That must’ve been awful, I’m so sorry.”

Jongho shook his head with a small smile towards the officer. “It wasn’t so bad. I had it better than most others. A lot of the port captains liked my strength so I got a few measly coins by carrying cargo around, but it was money regardless. Kept me from starving, at least. Can’t really complain now.”

Wooyoung shakes his head stubbornly. “N-No Jongho-ah. That m-must’ve been s-so lonely.”

”It was,” the youngest admits. “I wasn’t ever the type of person to trust people easily. It‘s safer to make your own and care for your own when you’re a street rat. Actually, the Singapore port we're traveling to now is the port I lived in after running away. That’s why it was important not to trust anyone but myself, because it’s a pirate port. People would get stabbed and left for dead just for a lousy copper piece, and I wasn’t gonna take my chance. I slept on the roofs of restaurants in the day, did my work at night. Got into an occasional fight or two. It went on like that for 4 years, until suddenly, I saw Hongjoong again.”

Wooyoung let out a wounded whine as he felt his knees lose feeling, Jongho staring down at him with a pained expression as another strand of hair at the back faded into white. “ _God_ — I’m so sorry, Wooyoungie Hyung. I wish I could make this better. Seonghwa-ssi, can you add more wood to the fire?” Jongho asks, hugging Wooyoung tighter in his warm embrace and shuffling closer to the fire despite the sweat that grew on his forehead. “It’s okay,” Wooyoung replied weakly.

Seonghwa had already moved forward to shove the blocks of wood into the fire, moving it around with the iron fire picker to make the flame rage more. His other hand had found its way to Wooyoung’s deathly pale forehead, brushing the hair back gently. “Hyung is fine, Jongho.” The officer states and Jongho offers him a small smile before continuing with his story.

”I can still remember that day so vividly. Hongjoong had walked down the docks with such a menacing presence, San and Yunho with him. It was so different from the happy confidence he once had. It was... borderline terrifying how much he exuded bitterness. His hair that was once black, now a painfully bright silver. His face was scarily blank— so much so that I didn’t even realize who he was until our eyes met and he seemed shocked. It was then that he came up to me and asked how I was, told me who _he_ was, that I realized.”

Wooyoung furrows his brows. The hair change had to result in some sort of magic. He wonders then if Hongjoong was on the verge of dying and was saved which was the result of the hair, or if he’d been hit with a spell like Wooyoung. He’s starting to believe Yeosang was telling him the truth.

”I tried asking him what happened, but all he’d tell me was that things changed and that he’s changed. That he’s got an important mission to complete before dying. When I asked him what it was, he told me that he wasn’t sure but that it was necessary and he’d do it even if it was the last thing he’d do on this earth. The way he said it with such firmness and determination— it hit a cord with me the same way it did all those years ago when I first met him. I didn’t know the details, but I didn’t need to. All I knew was that I wanted to help this man no matter what. But when I told him, Hongjoong only shook his head and denied me immediately.”

”Why?” Seonghwa asks, his curiosity finally bubbling over. Jongho gives him a look. “When I asked, he told me it was because he wasn’t going to willingly allow a kid like me to be put through life threatening situations. Said I needed to live my life normally and not worry about him. I was persistent, but he was firm. He said I had my whole life ahead of me and that I needed to forget he ever existed, but who could possibly forget Kim Hongjoong?”

Jongho pauses, biting his lip. “So I did something stupid.”

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow as Wooyoung shuffled closer into Jongho’s wide chest.

”I snuck onto the ship, and they sailed off to Lougai. This was the time when they stole the flowers from Moonbyul to use on the guards to get the map. I followed them. Getting around town was fine, but when they snuck into the Royal Guard fort, I knew I’d made a horrible mistake. When they’d gotten the map, I got caught and the whole fort went on complete lockdown. Yeosang got badly hurt blocking a gunshot aimed towards me. We’d all managed it back to the ship, but with a lot of wounds that wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me. And Hongjoong was so angry at me, I’d never gotten yelled at like that before. But what shocked me more was that he wasn’t _angry_ I’d gotten them caught, he was angry because I’d made myself an enemy of the Royal Guard. He screamed for hours, telling me I’ve thrown my whole life away and that if they found me, I’d be killed. He was so upset, he... started crying.” Jongho croaks, his voice breaking slightly, as if the words were too painful to say and Wooyoung could feel a familiar tightness growing in his throat.

”It was the one and only time I’ve seen Hongjoong cry since knowing him. And it wasn’t because anything horrible had happened to him. He was crying because he was scared of what would happen to _me_. And he barely _knew_ me.” Jongho’s voice is heavy with emotion, eyes pained, the memory too much for him to even think about. “Hongjoong decided to let me stay, for my own safety. Until whatever it was he needed to do was over and the guards were off his trail. I promised him that I would help him complete his mission, and once I did, that I would return home to my original port and settle ends that I’d left behind.” Jongho tells quietly, eyes lowered.

”A-And what exactly do y-you plan on doing after th-this is all over?” Wooyoung asks, genuinely curious. Yeosang had told him that when this ended, he’d open his own clinic in a nice and quiet port. Jongho gives him a big smile. “I’m going to face the monks I left behind and beg for forgiveness. Then, I’m going to spend my days in care of the temples like I’d always wanted to do but was too afraid to admit to myself in wanting.”

Seonghwa is quiet for a moment, before a soft fondness grows in his eyes. “I hope it goes well for you. Truly.”

”Thank you,” Jongho says before looking down. “Hongjoongie Hyung is not a bad person, Seonghwa Hyung. You don’t know the things he’s been through. I don’t think any of us ever will, but this runs deeper than just Hongjoong himself. I know because if this was regarding only Hongjoong, then he wouldn’t be risking it all like this.”

Seonghwa gives him a blank stare. “I’m sorry Jongho-ah, but I just can’t take your word for it. I’ve seen and heard enough to think differently.”

Jongho looks incredibly disappointed and borderline frustrated, opening his mouth to reply but just then the door to the kitchen is pushed open, causing them to all turn over to who just entered.

San stands there, leaning slightly against the wooden frame of the door. His cheeks are puffy, and red from how vigorously he’d wiped his tears away before entering. His eyes are rimmed with redness, and he looks completely worn as he stares with empty eyes at the trio in the room.

Wooyoung’s heart breaks at the sight.

”Can I hold him?” He asks, voice quiet.

Jongho doesn’t need to be told twice as he comes to a stand, allowing San to walk over and take his place in the chair before gently depositing Wooyoung into his arms. Almost immediately his grip tightens, hugging Wooyoung’s shivering form close to his chest and burying his face in the other’s shoulder.

Seonghwa is yanked up by the arm by Jongho and dragged out of the kitchen. “Let’s give them some space,” he mumbles, shutting the door after him and leaving the two in the room together.

A silence grows between them, the only sound coming from the crackling of the fire and the gentle crashing of waves against the side of the ship. The flames bring light to an otherwise darkened room, creating shadows against their still forms. Wooyoung is hesitant to say something, knowing that his fate wasn’t looking too good right now, but the silence is too loud that he has to say _something_. Just as he’s about to, he’s stopped.

“I’m sorry,” San whispers, hiding his tears of frustration and pain from where he’s buried his face into Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“What are you sorry about?” Wooyoung asks, blunt. “The fact that I’m dying, or that it should’ve been you?”

San raised his face, pink cheeks shiny with fresh tears as he stared at Wooyoung’s tired eyes. “Because if you’re gonna tell me that you’re sorry because you think it should’ve been you instead of me, then I don’t want to hear it, San.” Wooyoung croaks, body still shivering against the other boy. “Because this is  _not_ your fault.”

But his words fall on deaf ears as San watches yet another strand of Wooyoung’s hair fade from black to white, his skin growing paler. “Because it is my fault!” San finally sobs out, hiding his face like a coward into Wooyoung’s soft hair. “All of this is my fault Wooyoung. I should’ve never brought you onto this ship. My own ignorance is the reason you’re dying.”

”I’m dying because some psychotic warlock decided to put a spell on me, not because you brought me here to protect your friends. Although I still do think you are an ass for that.” He jokes but San isn’t amused at all, hiccuping though his tears like he was having trouble breathing.

”Look at me, Sannie,” Wooyoung then says softly, reaching a hand up to rest against the other’s cheek. The fingers are blue, fading into pale white and he can’t really move his fingers or feel them, but he raises San’s head anyway, the older’s blurry eyes meeting his. “This. Is not. Your fault.” He repeats, never breaking away his gaze from the other’s. “Do you understand?”

San shakes his head stubbornly, and all Wooyoung can do is sigh and lean into his chest pitifully. They enter a silence once again, but this time it’s sort of peaceful and Wooyoung can’t help but notice how it feels less cold with San next to him. The older’s hand is gently running through his hair, rubbing his fingers occasionally over his freezing cheeks.

“Hey San,” Wooyoung murmured, finally feeling tears start to build up in his eyes. “Can you d-do me a favor?”

San nods slowly against him, not trusting his voice to reply without breaking down.

”I k-know I’m probably not gonna make it through the night—“ Wooyoung began only to cry out as he felt the coldness trail up to his torso, peaks of icy white skin creeping up his neck and more of his hair fades, leaving a snowy colored to take up more space than the brown he’d once adorned. San held him tightly as how looks down with a pained expression.

”I-I need you to f-find Minho. T-Tell him I said t-thank you. For everything.” He manages to choke out through a hoarse voice. “A-And that he s-shouldn’t waste his l-life away in guilt. To both him and Jia. And p-please let them know that I w-want them to take care of my gran’s photos f-for me. And my parent’s photos as w-well.” Wooyoung whispers, feeling the frost grow up to his cheeks, his hair fading until only a few strands on the side remained. His eyes drooped heavily, body completely numb.

”You've stopped shivering, Young-ah.” San says in a shaky voice, his lips trembling and his eyes covered by his hair. Wooyoung blinked sluggishly up at San, breathing getting more and more shallow. “Have I?” He asks, voice weak and soft. “I’m tired, San-ah.”

”You can’t sleep yet, Wooyoung. Y-You _can’t do this to me._ ” San hisses, his tears falling onto the younger boy’s cheeks but the dying boy can’t feel them slide down his skin. “Sannie, don’t let this weigh over you. You’ve already suffered more than I could ever imagine.” Wooyoung tells him with the little conscious he has left, his words slurring. “I thought death would be more painful. I-Is it weird that it’s peaceful, yet I’m still scared? San-ah, I’m so scared.” His voice cracks, tears spilling out of his eyes.

San can’t bare the sight. “HONGJOONG! HYUNG! HYUNG, PLEASE HELP ME!” He shouts at the top of his lungs, clutching Wooyoung tight against him as he cries in loud sobs.

Wooyoung can’t bring himself to keep his eyes open any longer, further slipping into darkness as San’s screams are drowned out by the fuzzy noise of his own emptied mind. He never really knew what he expected death to feel like. He expected excruciating pain, or the major events of his life to come flashing within his mind. He thought he’d panic more, that maybe he’d open his eyes and he would see nothing but his mother smiling softly at him from a distance of bright shining lights.

No, all he saw was darkness and all he felt was emptiness.

-

Hongjoong stood completely still at the entrance of the door to the kitchen, his heart dropping to his feet. He had ran here as quick as he could when he’d heard San’s painful screams for help, but now he wishes he’d never heard them at all. Because clutched tightly in the raven haired boy’s grip was a body that was stiff and unmoving, turned to a dark navy grey tone— turned to a statue, was Jung Wooyoung. “ _No_...“  


San’s head snapped up when he heard the voice, seeing him standing there. Hongjoong stares at San’s reddened and wet cheeks, his red eyes filled with panic and disbelief. “H-Hyung. Wooyoung... Hyung, W-Wooyoung he, he d-didn’t even last the second day. How pathetic _is_ he!?” San snarls, visibly in denial as he began violently shaking the boy who didn’t move in inch from his curled position with how he was now cold and smooth hard rock. “Yah, Jung Wooyoung! Get the hell up!” His blank grey eyes only stared up at San with emptiness, his expression soft, but with no emotion behind it. “I said get the fuck up, flower boy— you still have a day. How can you give up so quickly like this!?” 

Hongjoong was about to grab San, but he heard a loud thump behind him and turned. Yeosang stood behind him, his eyes locked on the unmoving boy with his hands covering his mouth in shock. Next to him stood Yunho, eyes wide and filled with tears as he clung to Mingi who looked just as horrified.

San glances at all of their teary expressions and feels his heart race, about to burst and bleed onto the wooden floors but he refused to give up. _Refused to believe_... “Why are you all looking at me like that? Nothing happened to him! He’s still got time! He’s just... Wooyoung! You’ve got the whole crew worried again! Will you get the fuck up and stop this before they freak out like last time!? Yah! Wooyoung!” San shakes him, his bottom lip trembling and his heart breaking completely. Wooyoung’s blank stone eyes are the only answer he’s given.   
  


“W-Wooyoung!” San sobs, slamming his fists against the hard stone of his chest. Mingi and Yeosang move quickly then, grabbing San and pulling him away from the body— afraid he might do something he’ll regret later on. San thrashes violently in Mingi’s hold around him from the back while Yeosang tries to shush him with an equally heartbroken expression. “GET OFF OF ME! _WOOYOUNG_!”

“San, calm down! _Please_ — y-you might break him,” Yeosang chokes out, tears streaming freshly down his cheeks. San doesn’t seem to register anything that he says as he continues to fight against the hold on him, heartbreakingly painful sobs leaving him in heaving gasps for air.

Yunho is crying loudly from where he’s leaning against the doorway, knees weakened and turned away from the scene— feeling incredibly sick.

”Yeosang, i-is there any possible way that Woo is still alive in there until the third day passes?” Hongjoong asks in a trembling voice and Yeosang looks spaced out as he clutches Wooyoung’s cold hand in his. “I don’t know,” he croaks. “I... I _don’t know_.”

Hongjoong is about to pull the broken pieces of his crew back together enough for them to think rationally when he hears a loud gasp behind him, turning.

Park Seonghwa stares at the stone body on the floor with wide and horrified eyes before they shift up to San’s uncontrollable cries of pain, moving around all the crew’s expressions before finally landing on Hongjoong. Then, his look of horror changes to one of absolutely fury, and he grabs Hongjoong by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the wall. “ _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ ”

Hongjoong winced, looking up at the anger in the officer’s eyes. “You fucking— forget the gallows, I’m killing you tonight. I hope you rot in hell for your fucking sins, Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa snarls, yanking the gun out from around the Captain’s waist and pressing it to his head but he’s quickly stopped by Jongho grabbing him and taking the gun out of his grip, throwing it to the floor. Seonghwa’s eyes burned with tears of pain and anger as he struggled in the younger’s tight grip, trying to get to Hongjoong to hurt him.

”He didn’t deserve it. Out of _everyone_ you’ve scorned in your life— he was the most innocent of the ones you’ve corrupted!” Seonghwa snarls at him, desperately seeking retribution for the poor boy on the floor who’s no longer breathing. “It’s not his fault!” Jongho snaps and Seonghwa shoved the younger away violently.

”THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT!?” He booms, the room becoming silent. “Is it yours!?” He points at San, who only stares back with teary eyes. “Who fucking brought him onto this hell forsaken ship? Or you? The whole reason he even caught the Guard’s attention!?” He turns to Yeosang who burst into tears.

Hongjoong stepped in, burning with anger at seeing Yeosang, who never cries, be reduced to a sobbing mess. “That’s _enough_!”

”IT’S NOT ENOUGH!” Seonghwa grabs Hongjoong again, hands gripping his wrists tight enough to leave bruises. “All of you can say whatever the fuck you want but I know exactly whose fault this is, and you and I both know it’s _yours_ Hongjoong. For creating this horror show. For putting innocent lives on the line to fit your agenda! IT’S _YOUR FAULT_!”

Mingi shoves past San as he storms to where the pair are standing with fury in every step, the older falling into a heap with his face pressed against Wooyoung’s stone chest. Mingi grabs Seonghwa by the collar, shaking him threateningly. “What the fuck did you just say!?”

Yunho moves forward to grab at Mingi’s arm, worried. “Mingi! Hold on a second—“

”I said that your precious motherfucking Captain is a murderer and a vile excuse of a human being.” Seonghwa sneers, not at all intimidated by the red haired man’s furious stare. “You don’t know _jackshit_. Wearing that fucking suit proudly. Not knowing the hundreds of thousands of innocent blood spilt from those very fucking badges you wear against your chest with pride. You wanna know a real murderer? Stare in the fucking mirror and look at that sickening uniform you put on everyday. You’ll get your answer.” Mingi snarled, tightening his grip.

”Mingi, please stop.” Yunho cries out. “Hongjoong is doing his best—“

”It’s not like he can get the ship to move any fucking faster! Your so called friend is nothing more than _rock_ now.” Seonghwa hisses and all of a sudden everything floods out of Hongjoong’s ears.

Make the ship move faster.

_Make the ship move faster_...

And Yunho knows what he’s thinking, because immediately his head snaps towards him and they make eye contact. “Hongjoong, no—“ he breathes out in horror but the Captain is already moving out of the kitchen in lightning speed. Yunho flies after him, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

”You can’t! It almost killed you last time! You promised you wouldn’t do it again!” He cries out, terrified. Hongjoong pulls Yunho’s hand off his wrist gently. “Wooyoung needs us, Yunho—“

” _No_. No, you can’t—“

”When we reach the dock, he’s the first priority, do you understand?”

”Hongjoong, _please_ —“

”Take him to Solar. He gets treated before me. Promise me you’ll do this, Yunho.”

”I can’t fucking promise you that!” Yunho shouts at him, tears blurring his vision. “This was about us, Hongjoong. The treasure—“

”If I can’t, you’ll find it. You’ll find it for me. Please, Yunho. We can’t let Wooyoung die. Promise me, you’ll get Wooyoung treated first. And if I’m not there, promise me you’ll find it for me.” Hongjoong demands, placing a firm grip on Yunho’s neck when the other does nothing more but let out a choked sob. “You’ll find it. Promise me.”

”Hongjoong—“

” _Promise_.”

”I-I promise.”

That’s all Hongjoong needs before pulling away, lingering a gaze on Yunho’s broken expression before turning.

”Grab ahold of something. We’re reaching Singapore even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Hongjoong steps forward onto the main deck, rolling his sleeves up and taking in a deep breath. He bends down onto one knee, pressing his palm harshly against the wood and letting his eyes fall shut. He imagines the port of Singapore vividly, the planks across the shallow edges of water leading up to the interconnecting street pathways of the city.

He imagines the curve of the waves that brushed against the dark night sand and suddenly there’s a rush of a warmth surging through his veins, eyes opening to a glowing blank white. The veins in his neck begin to glow the same shade, creeping down his body and across his arms to the tips of his fingers as it spread across the cracks and edges of the ship.

A loud croak came from deep within the ship and it began to shake violently, creaking sounds rushing over the sounds of the crashing waves. From inside the kitchen, Mingi and Seonghwa had fallen over from the sudden shaking.

Seonghwa stares, dumbfounded, at the glowing light shining through the cracks of wood as the jars and packages on the shelves fell to the floor with loud bangs. “What the hell is happening!?”

”I have no idea!” Yeosang shouts over the loud sounds the ship was making. “Did we hit something!?”

San quickly drags Wooyoung’s body away from the clanking crash of a pan that was about to hit him with a loud yelp.

It’s then that Yunho appears in the doorway, looking defeated as he holds onto the frame with a tight grip as the ship tilts up more. “Quick! Get a tight grip on something sturdy— and whatever you do, for your sake, don’t let go!”

Seonghwa is so confused and partially terrified but he quickly grabs onto the pipe of the furnace meant for the oven with a tight grip. San is gripping the edges of the counter while huddling Wooyoung in with his body over his protectively as Yeosang grabs onto the windowsill. Jongho grips the edges of the stone oven, pressing his body against it and tucking his head in between his arms when another pan comes crashing down next to him, too close. 

Mingi stumbles over to Yunho, covering the older’s body while gripping the frame of the doorway as well, looking out with blurry eyes at where a distant Hongjoong is bent over in the middle of the deck. There’s a swirl of glowing white light surrounding him, his clothes ruffling in the suddenly heavy wind. That’s all Mingi can see of his Captain, because then the ship is lurching forward at lightning speed, blurring their visions and deafening all sound.

Mingi keeps his feet planted firmly on the ground even as his body is pressured to being pushed down, tightening his grip even further and huddling tighter against Yunho when the man let out a yelp as he slipped a little.

Everything that came crashing down flies backwards in a rush, a few pans hitting Jongho’s back harshly but he grits his teeth and maintains his grip through the pain. He can see from the corner of his eyes through blurry vision that San and Yeosang’s grips are slipping, San’s feet sliding slowly and roughly against the wooden floors despite how desperately he’s trying to keep them firmly against the surface. Yeosang’s fingers are slipping from around the windowsill and he lets out a cry of distress.

Seonghwa hugs the pipe tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and not opening them even as he felt the bottom half of his body pull up from the floor from the force of how fast they moved. He was afraid the pipe would bend and break from the pressure, but it stayed sturdy.

But just as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

Seonghwa dropped to the door with a hard thump as the ship came to a sudden stop, Yeosang falling flat onto his back with a groan.

There was a rush in his ears that drowned him, but soon it cleared and he could hear the slow fade in of port life outside, the sound of a whistling bell clearing the haze out of his brain.

Seonghwa sat up and quickly glanced around. The kitchen was an absolute mess, with broken jars and all the pans and pots thrown all around the floor. Fallen bread and spilt jams and flour. Wooyoung was still intact, thankfully, as a tired San leaned over him. Mingi had pulled away from his crouched position over Yunho when the other came to a stand. Jongho slowly stood up while rubbing his back with a wince as he looks around. “Is everyone okay?”

”As okay as I can be from almost snapping my wrists in half,” Yeosang grumbles from his position on the floor.

“Yunho— what the hell did you two do?” Mingi breathes, shocked eyes staring out at the deck. Seonghwa carefully comes to a stand on shaky feet as both Yunho and Mingi run outside the kitchen. Jongho furrows his brows, carefully pulling Yeosang up gently and going over to see what happened. Seonghwa glances at San to see him checking over Wooyoung before carefully walking around the mess to the entryway of the kitchen as well.

The first thing he notices is the bright yellowish orange hue of the lit flames of the candles in the lamps that spread across an unfamiliar dock leading up to a loud and lively port. The buildings were oddly built and unfamiliar, with barely any land underneath. All the houses and shops were suspend on top of bamboo poles and wooden platforms above a steady stream of blue water.

Singapore.

”HONGJOONG!”

Seonghwa turns away, towards the heap on the deck and feels his breath hitch.

Laying limp in Yunho’s arms was none other than than Kim Hongjoong. His cheeks were sunken in and there were dark circles underneath his eyes that weren’t there before. His eyes that were a bright determined brown were now a fully filled lifeless glowing white that stared blankly out in whatever direction his head fell towards, body unresponsive. The veins in his arms were now a harsh black, and he could see them trailing up the side of his neck as well.

Seonghwa stares in shock.

”SAN! GET WOOYOUNG OUT HERE! QUICKLY!” Yunho shouts, pulling Hongjoong’s limp body up his back by his arms.

”Yunho... we're in Singapore. How the hell...” Yeosang stares dumbly at the older boy.

”I don’t have time for this,” Yunho hisses. “SAN!”

San comes out, dragging Wooyoung with a tired expression before he realizes where they are and froze. “Is that... _Singapore_?”

Jongho quickly goes over to help San carry Wooyoung while Seonghwa can only stand and watch the entire scene, absolutely confused.

”Yun... are— are we in Singapore because of Hongjoong?” Mingi demands, while Yunho quickly carries Hongjoong over the edge of the ship. “Yunho, I’m talking to you!”

”YES!” Yunho shouts, throwing them all a furious stare, eyes rimmed red. “Hongjoong used his power to take us to Singapore— a power he’s only used once before and it almost got him killed. Now if you guys don’t _fucking_ move quickly we’ll lose both him _and_ Wooyoung!” With that, Yunho quickly climbs down the ship, jumping on the docks.

Mingi looks frustratingly tired but he follows pursuit, looking up. “Quick— hand me Wooyoung.”

Carefully San and Jongho lower Wooyoung into Mingi’s arms before quickly following after and Yeosang moves to follow, throwing a glance to Seonghwa. “You coming?”

-

_“Officer Kim Hongjoong.” A deep voice states harshly, slamming the folder down onto the table in front of the boy who’s head is lowered in shame. Hongjoong can see from the fine print clearly that the name, Lee Suho, has the thick writing of **RUNAWAY** next to the picture of a familiar brightly cheerful face of a youthful boy._

_”This is the fifth pirate you’ve allowed to escape this past month.” His commanding officer snaps, slamming an angry fist against the wood table. The 18 year old winces. “C-Commander. As I’ve stated before, these are only children. The poor boy was only 9—“_

_”And this is exactly why you’re the only officer who hasn’t moved forward from a rookie to a lieutenant like the rest of your officer class, Hongjoong!” The older man snarls at him, looking absolutely furious. Hongjoong lowers his eyes once again._

_His commander stares him down under a harsh gaze, silence flooding through them so thick that it could be cut with a knife before he slowly leans back and lets out a tired sigh. “How many more will you allow, Hongjoong? How many more will you allow to slip through your fingers? It’s been months and while the rest of your class moves forward, you’re stuck behind due to some twisted form of sympathy for the most vile beings on this earth.”_

_”I’m just trying to understand them.” Hongjoong states calmly, but inside he’s annoyed beyond belief. “We can’t expect kids of such a young age to know any better from the crowds they hang around. They just want to help their families and this is the only way they know. How could we possibly punish them for that, especially with something as cruel and severe as hangings?”_

_”Enough, Kim Hongjoong!” The older man booms, grabbing his collar and shaking him violently. “These people understand very well exactly what they’re putting themselves through by choosing the lifestyle they do. The only way we can protect more innocent children from succumbing to piracy is by instilling fear into their minds so that they’ll never want to choose these ways. This is the only way people truly learn, and the sooner you understand that, the better. Do you understand!?”  
_

_Hongjoong clenched his jaw, staring up with a glint of defiance in his eyes but he nods regardless. “Understood, Commander.”  
_

_The other officer only shakes his head in disappointment, letting go and turning around. “I can’t keep covering for you like this, Hongjoong. It’s been months of the same thing. If it wasn’t for your father—“_

_”Then what?” Another smooth voice cuts in, and Hongjoong turns, relief filling him. “Dad.”_

_”That’s Captain Kim to you, rookie officer Kim.” His dad firmly corrects, giving Hongjoong a stern stare._

_Hongjoong lowers his gaze. “My apologies, Captain.”_

_A satisfied look passed the eldest in the room before he turns to glare at the Commander who quickly bows. “Captain Kim. I was just discussing with officer Kim about his performances regarding arrests—“_

_”I think I can handle that just fine as his Captain, Commander Han. It’s my job to correct him. As both a Captain and a father. So if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to take officer Kim for a little walk to discuss these matters myself.”  
_

_The Commander doesn’t argue, simply bowing once again. “As you wish, sir.”_

_His father turns to him again, giving a quick wink that goes unnoticed by the bent man, causing a grin to grow on Hongjoong’s face. “If you’ll follow me out to the gardens, officer Kim.”_

_”Of course, Captain.” Hongjoong stood, passing by his Commander as he follows his father out of the office.  
_

_They walk across the field towards the pond as Hongjoong sneakily grabs a bun from a nearby tray sitting on the windowsill to cool. His father catches him in the act but only chuckles, shaking his head with amusement. Hongjoong blinks up at him innocently. “What? They’re for lunch, anyways!”_

_His father raises his hands in defense as he watches his son stroll over to the fence around the pond to keep the dogs out, leaning over the edge of it to stare at the glittering water._

_”Jongie, why are you causing trouble for your commanders again?” Captain Kim finally sighs, leaning against the rail as well to peer at his son’s face. Hongjoong let out a deep groan as he ripped a piece of bread, throwing it a little too violently into the pond as he watched the little ducklings nibble into it._

_”I’m so sick of doing this, dad. I thought that the Royal Guard was suppose to protect people. But all I’m seeing is an anti-piracy agenda flowing all throughout this place.” He complains, brushing his black hair back with frustration. “Dad, he was 9 years old. 9! And they wanted me to shoot him just because he was unloading cargo from a group of pirates. How could he have possibly known the difference between a pirates ship and a cargo ship!? He was just trying to make whatever little money he could, and when we came in to put a stop to it he got scared and ran so they wanted me to nip him with a bullet. How could I have possibly done that?” He rants, venting to his father._

_”Hmm,” his father nods, watching as Hongjoong again rips a piece of bread off and tossing it into the pond._

_”I mean, come on. Yes, pirates are a big problem but where do we draw the line? There’s other problems that should be dealt with like the spice bandits that are stealing the port’s spice cargo from the road to Shanghai. But no. All these people are worried about is killing anything remotely close to piracy along the waters.”_

_”Hmm.”_

_“It’s honestly starting to get on my nerves—“ Hongjoong stops, turning to his father with narrowed eyes. “Dad, are you even listening to me?”  
_

_”Hmm.”_

_Hongjoong throws his hands up. “That’s it! At this point, just put me on desk duty.”_

_Captain Kim lets out a loud laugh, patting Hongjoong’s shoulder sympathetically. “Hongjoong-ah. It’s alright. Sometimes others have a hard time distinguishing what the right thing to do is in those types of situations. You’re a rookie, so you can’t do anything yet. But one day, you’ll grow into the most amazing Captain this entire force has ever seen and you’ll change the mindset of the entire Royal Guard. I guarantee it.” His father reassured and Hongjoong snorts. “Like you? I don’t know why you don’t do something about this, dad. Everyone loves you. They say I’m just an example of how there will never be an officer like Kim Seung. If anyone could make a change like that, it’d be you. You’re loved by both the Officers and the people. Hell, you’re basically friends with the king at this point.”_

_His father shakes his head, eyes soft. “No, Hongjoong. People aren’t ready for that change yet. My time has passed and I’ve done what I’ve needed to in my lifetime. I’ve got my own mission to complete before leaving that’ll set the steps for you to take. But you must promise me that when the time comes, you’ll do what you must to change this world for the better.”_

_Hongjoong laughs weakly, glancing up at his father. “I don’t think I’m cut out for something like that.”_

_His father looks down at him with shining eyes that sparkles with pride. “Of course you are. That’s what your name is for, Hongjoong. Hong, wide. Joong, center. One day, Hongjoong, you’ll become the center of a broad world. Whether that’s of your own world or someone else’s. Your name is meant for great things, and so are you. Never forget that, my son.”_

_-_

A single tear slides down Hongjoong’s cheek, his glowing eyes still blank but his brows pulled together in a pained expression. “I won’t forget.” He whispers so quietly that Yunho almost misses it.

Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong’s glowing eyes, feeling uncomfortable. “Is... Is he awake?”

Yunho glances over his shoulder and Hongjoong’s face before shaking his head. “No. He’s... filtering through his memories. Kinda reliving them. His body is awake, but he’s not... present? Mentally? It’s hard to explain. He’s very very _very_ deep inside his own mind right now, and there’s no way we can pull him out of it. There’s only one person who can do that.” Yunho mutters, continuing down the wooden floors quickly and throwing harsh glares at any pirates who stared at them for too long.

He turns back to glance at the rest of the crew, specifically Jongho and Mingi who are carrying Wooyoung’s heavy stone weight. “How are you guys doing? Are you okay?” He asks them and Mingi gives him an incredibly pissed stare. “We’re fine.” He muttered, visibly upset at the second in command.

Yunho let out a soft sigh as he turns back to the front, exhausted. He absolutely hated it when Mingi was upset with him like this. The only time it ever happened was when Yunho would withhold information from him, but Mingi didn’t understand that when it comes to Hongjoong, it’s not up to him to make that decision. He wants to talk to the other man, but he knows that there are more urgent matters at hand.

He picks up his pace when he notices a familiar cabin come into view, far from others in the town as he approaches the door. “Thank god— Solar! Solar— it’s Yunho! We need help! Hongjoong, he—“

The door opens immediately, and Seonghwa is creeped out to find that there’s no one there, but apparently that’s normal, because Yunho quickly walks into the room, the officer following closely behind. It’s a warmly lit room, but littered with all sorts of strange things. There’s shelves with books and a fireplace nearby that resembles the one in Valtak’s cabin. A brewing black pot that has an oddly bright red smoke coming from it is in the middle of the room, a large table next to it which seems to be the only clean thing in here. Seonghwa has to stop himself from rearranging the messy shelves filled with potion jars and who knows what else.

”Well, I’d say it’s nice to see you all again but I guess not like this,” a velvety sultry voice murmurs and Seonghwa turns to see a woman leaning against one of the bookshelves, staring at them all with piercing green eyes that glow slightly, a raised eyebrow as she brushes back her blonde hair.

”Solar, H-Hongjoong... he—“ Yunho began with a shaky voice but the woman sighs softly, a knowing look in her eyes. “He did it again, I know. I could feel it through our bond. Quick. Get him on the table.”

Yunho moves to take a step when he stops, suddenly remembering his promise. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Actually, we’ve got another problem. One that needs attention first.”

Yunho steps away from the doorway to let Mingi and Jongho in, carrying in Wooyoung’s statue. Solar doesn’t do much apart from raise an eyebrow. “Oh?”

”He got—“

”Cryosallas spell, I know. How many days?” She asks, motioning them to put him onto the table. “It’s been two full days and a few hours but he still turned prematurely. Is he...?” Yeosang trails off as Jongho and Mingi put Wooyoung onto the table.

”I haven’t had many cases with Cryosallas spells since it’s an ancient practice that not many know how to perform. But this is definitely possible. He’s still in there, somewhere. I can reverse it, but it’ll take some time. Which is starting to concern me regarding Hongjoong. Right now, the power surge it took to bring the ship here is taking control of his body and I’ll need to drain it out which is a tiring process on its own. The longer he stays in that headspace of his, the more his mind will go into overdrive and kill him. Especially with the memories I _know_ he’s probably reliving, the horrific experiences are speeding up the process. But if I deal with Hongjoong first, I won’t have the energy to do with your friend here and won’t be able to regenerate before his time runs up.”

”So, you want us to... choose?” Jongho whispers.

Solar offers him a grim expression. “I’m aware that it’s not the most ideal situation, but they’re both on a time limit. Knowing Hongjoong, I think he’ll be able to hold on long enough for me to bring your newbie back. But I don’t want to guarantee anything. Hongjoong’s memories are _dark_ , and will probably get more and more unbearably painful the longer he’s in there. But bringing Hongjoong back first will drain me completely. Newbie won’t make it. It’s up to you guys, but I’d decide quickly. The more time we waste, the more our chances of pulling them both back decreases.

A silence grows in the room, and Seonghwa glances at Yunho who looks absolutely heartbroken as he shifts his gaze between Wooyoung and Hongjoong. He sinks tiredly into the chair next to Hongjoong, taking his hand into his own as he swallows. “Deal with Wooyoung first,” he murmurs quietly, clenching Hongjoong’s hand tightly. “I made a promise. My Captain is strong. He can hold on for a little while longer.”

Solar gives him a knowing look, turning to Wooyoung and pressing a hand against his forehead and another against his heart, a surge of red coming out of her hands as her green eyes began to glow brighter, taking up the entire space. “As you wish.”

-

_“Halmoni, can you tell me about Eomma and Appa?” The five year old boy beamed, sitting on the floor by his grandmother’s feet as she rocked gently in her chair. A ball of yarn sat in her lap, connecting up to the sheets she was sewing._

_The old woman sighs, setting the threading needles down to look at the bouncing little boy who was practicing his writing below. “Wooyoung-ah. You know I don’t like talking about this. Why must you insist, my boy?”_

_Wooyoung frowns, throwing his pencil defiantly onto his book and pulling his knees up so he could hug them close to his chest, resting his head on top. “It just isn’t fair. Hanbin says that I don’t have parents because_ _I’m so stupid that they didn’t want me and it made them leave. But I’m not stupid. Look! I even finished my entire page in less than thirty minutes!” He complains, showing the woman his book that’s full of neat writing._

_“Of course you’re not stupid, Wooyoung. Don’t believe a word that boy tells you. You are the brightest and most precious thing I’ve been blessed with witnessing in this life time._ _”_

_”Then why?” His hair covers his eyes, bottom lip trembling. “Why did they leave me, halmoni?”_

_The older woman watches with a breaking heart as wet droplets hit the boy’s clenched fists against his knees before setting her knitting aside. “Oh, Wooyoung... Come here, baby.” The boy doesn’t waste anytime in throwing himself into his grandmother’s lap, crying against her shoulder in a blubbering mess. She rubs his back while running a gentle hand through his hair. “They didn’t want to leave you, Wooyoung-ah. They loved you more than anything in this cruel world that tore them apart. All they wanted, was for you to live your life fully and happily.”_

_Wooyoung weeps against her, body shuddering with every gasp of breath he takes. “I didn’t n-need anything to be happy. I just need them.”_

_His grandmother hugs him tighter, a prickling growing in her own eyes as she mourns for her late daughter and son in law. “I’m sorry, Wooyoung. This is the one thing Halmoni can’t give you. Forgive me.”_

-

It’s been a few hours since Solar began working on Wooyoung, and Yunho was so busy dealing with Hongjoong, that he almost forgot about Mingi until he sees the younger man out the corner of his eye, leaning against the bookcase a few feet away from them. Mingi isn’t looking at him, cross armed and staring hard into the ground furiously, as if he could burn holes through the wood with his eyes. The Second in Command eyes him worriedly, biting his lip.

It’s obvious that Mingi is not happy with him right now, and there’s nothing Yunho hates more than making the other man upset with him. The thing was, Mingi never got angry and they rarely have ever fought since being together. So this obviously meant that he had hurt the fiery haired man deeply, and it’s eating away at him.

But that’s also where the problem lies, too. They never fight, so he’s unsure how to approach Mingi in a way that won’t make the other man angrier. Usually, on the rare occasions they _do_ end up arguing, it’s Yunho getting riled up and Mingi calming him down. But now the roles are reversed, and he really doesn’t know how to be the _Mingi_ in this situation.

It’s not like he _hasn’t_ seen Mingi angry, because he definitely has. Plenty of times when Mingi first came to the ship, he would scream and fight everyone who so much as breathed in his general direction. But the circumstances during those times were different and he knew at that time, the younger was coming from a place of great pain. Now, it was caused by Yunho’s doing, and that just makes it way worse.

Yeosang notices Yunho’s glances and wary expressions directed towards the redhead, and lets out an annoyed sigh. “Go talk to him.” He murmurs, a startled Yunho turning to him with wide eyes before grimacing. “Are you kidding? You know us— we’ve never fought like this before. I don’t even know what to say... he’s so mad at me. What do I do?” Yunho asks, visibly frustrated.

Yeosang rolls his eyes before giving Yunho a bored look from across Hongjoong’s unconscious body. “Listen to him. Try and understand where he’s coming from, because no offense, I think what you and Hongjoong have been doing is unfair.”

Yunho stares at him, bewildered but Yeosang only shakes his head. “Don’t give me that look, Yunho. I know exactly what we signed up for when we said the past is the past, but I didn’t agree on secrets being kept. Especially ones that kill.” Yeosang glances down at Hongjoong’s pained expression with a wince. “You guys always say that the past doesn’t matter... but it’s so obvious that it does. And you can’t keep things like this from us. Not this.”

Yunho gives him a heartbroken stare, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry, Yeo. I—“

”I know,” the younger interrupts, giving a soft smile. “I won’t say it’s okay, because it’s not. But I understand why you did it. Just... don’t do it anymore. Please. It’s not fair. Even if Hongjoong does, you _can’t_ , Yun. Don’t let him do that to himself.”

Yunho sighs. “I won’t.” He glances at Mingi again and Yeosang pulls Hongjoong’s hand out of the taller man’s and into his own. When Yunho gives him a questioning glance, he only jerks his head to indicate towards Mingi. “Go.”

Standing on nervous feet, Yunho carefully walks across the room. Mingi definitely notices him approaching from the way that he suddenly tenses and stares blankly at the floor. “Mingi?” The older calls in a small voice, nervously fiddling with his fingers but the other man doesn’t look up. “What.” He says, voice blunt.

Yunho pushes down his nerves and comes closer to the younger until he’s standing in front of him, letting in a deep breath. “Can we talk? Please?”

”After you kept Hongjoong’s... _condition_ , a secret? Really Yunho?” He asks, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Yunho flinches, hurt. “Sorry,” he mumbles as he turns slowly to leave, feeling small. Almost immediately there’s a hand wrapped around his wrist, and he’s being dragged back in towards the younger boy. Startled, Yunho stumbles and falls over into his chest, looking up with surprise.

Finally, Mingi is looking at him in the eyes, and Yunho can see just how upset he really is. “I didn’t say I was finished, Yun.”

Yunho swallows, hating how this felt. “I’m sorry, Mingi. Truly, I am. I know how you feel about being left in the dark about these things.”

”Then why didn’t you _tell_ me, Yunho?” Mingi snaps, grip tightening on his wrists only to loosen when he sees the second in command wince, rubbing remorseful fingers over his skin gently. “Sorry,” Mingi murmurs, bringing his wrists up to press soft kisses against them. “I just... Yunho, we promised we wouldn’t keep things from each other.”

Yunho lowers his head in shame, feeling tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. “I know. I’m so sorry, Mingi. But it... it just wasn’t my secret to tell and I genuinely never thought he’d ever use it again. He promised me he never would and I’d completely forgotten about it long before I even met you, Mingi. Please— you have to believe me. I-I never wanted to lie to anyone. I never meant to, I—“

”Shh. Breathe, baby. Look at me— it’s okay,” Mingi hushes him, gently cupping his face in his warm hands and lifting his head to meet his gaze. Mingi’s eyes which were once filled with anguish and hurt, now held nothing more than concern and a softness Yunho was all to familiar with. Yunho blinks his tears away, not wavering his gaze away from the other’s.

”I’m sorry. I probably overreacted. I just get... sensitive over these things.” Mingi soothes and Yunho shakes his head half heartedly. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I was harsh. Can you just... can you just explain what happened? I’m worried about him, Yunho.” Mingi whispers, concerned eyes gazing at Hongjoong’s trembling body.

Yunho leans against the younger’s shoulder, staring with exhaustion at Hongjoong. “It was long before we met any of you. I’d known Hongjoong for around three months and we were trying to figure out ways to acquire a ship. He’d gained his powers before he met me and I don’t know how or why but it was done through Solar. We’d snuck into a Royal Guard base and commandeered a ship. The ship we have now. It didn’t always used to look like that. I don’t know what the hell Hongjoong had done to earn the number one spot on the Royal Guard’s _must be killed no matter what_ list, but oh boy, they wanted him _dead_. We had around seven or eight ships surrounding us, ready to sink us down to our deaths and I really thought we were going to die.”   
  
  


Mingi listens silently, face passive but eyes filled with confused concern. “That’s when out of nowhere Hongjoong said that he was going to save us, but that as soon as he did, I needed to take him to a woman named Solar. Before I could even process what he’d said, he did the same thing he’d done tonight and we’d ended up in Singapore. It wasn’t as bad the first time as it is now, but he was still going in and out of conscious. I was able to bring him here, where I met Solar for the first time and she healed him. It drained a lot of her energy, and she warned him that every time he decides to do this, that it’ll drain the life out of that much more and that much quicker. That’s when I made Hongjoong promise to never do it again.”

”But what is it?” Mingi asks, confused.

Yunho presses his forehead against the other’s warm chest. “I don’t know how to really explain it, but... Hongjoong can control the ship. Solar gave him the power, probably when they first met, warning him of the dangers that came with it and to only use it when absolutely necessary. His power takes over the entire ship and whatever place he thinks of by memory is where the ship ends up, but it’s so dangerous that it puts him into something like a coma. He’s basically trapped inside his most intense memories right now, reliving them. As long as he’s in there, the energy from the magic he used is consuming his mind and killing him. That’s why we need to bring him back to consciousness, but only Solar can go into his memories and pull him back out safely. I just hope he’s doing okay in there. His head is more dangerous than any of us could ever imagine...” Yunho whispers, clenching a tight hand around Mingi’s shirt.

Mingi tightens his arms around Yunho. “Don’t worry. Like you said, Hongjoong is strong.”

”I hope he stays strong for long enough,” Yunho whispers, looking around and frowning in confusion when he notices something.

”Where’s San?”

-

_The rain fell in heavy drops upon the earth, noisy and numbing at the same time. Wooyoung could feel his hair and suit soaking in the wetness, droplets of tears mixed from his own eyes and those from the sky sliding across his face and down his chin, dripping onto the green grass. The skies were grey and gloomy, the sun nowhere to be found as he sat staring blankly at the headstone of his grandmother, the white band with black straps heavy from where it’s wrapped around the 18 year old’s arm.  
_

_He almost doesn’t feel the firm hand that lands on his shoulder, until a quiet voice speaks up over the drowning rain. “Wooyoung.”_

_He doesn’t turn— doesn’t need to. The tears fall down his blank face, eyes red. “It’s strange, Minho. All these years I spent wallowing away and feeling sorry for myself. Sorry about how alone I am. I never really was alone, though. Not until today.”_

_Minho’s hand tightens on his shoulder, and Wooyoung can tell by the slight tremble that’s he’s now crying. The tears fall down freely on the younger’s face, a sob leaving his lips._

_”But I d-didn’t even realize it until it was too late. Too late to tell her e-everything she meant to me and how grateful I was. How selfish of me.” He chokes out through heavy sobs, body shaking with each loud cry that left him. “I couldn’t tell her, Minho.”_

_Arms wrap around him tightly, and he can hear Minho crying against his back. “Y-You’re not alone, Wooyoung. As long as I’m here, you’ll never be alone. Hyung promises.”_

_Wooyoung does nothing more than cry in response, both staying in that position until the tears dry out and their skin turns ice cold. “Come on, Woo. You’ll catch a fever.”_

_Wooyoung stares at the lettering of his grandmother’s name. “Go ahead without me. I just... I need a minute alone. I’ll come after.”_

_Minho nods, patting his wet hair soothingly before standing and walking down the path of the hill._

_”Halmoni,” Wooyoung’s voice cracks. “All you ever wanted was the best for me, and I... All I ever did was cry and sorrow over the things I didn’t have, not realizing what was right in front of me until it was gone. Until you were gone. I hope that in the next life you grace you’re existence with, that you live happily with a full family. I-I love you. More than anything in this world and I will pray for you with every last breath I breathe, so you’ll be proud to look down and call me your grandson. And I promise to you Halmoni, that I won’t wallow away in self pity anymore.” Wooyoung sobs, covering his eyes with his sleeves and bending forward. “I’ll be happy. And I won’t ever put your hard work to waste ever again.”  
_

_”That’s enough, Wooyoung.” A soft voice cuts in, and Wooyoung looks up with puffy red eyes, blinking his tears away and looking through the strands of his black hair. A woman is standing in front of him, looking down at him with what he could describe only as sympathy. Her long blonde locks are soaked, pressed against her bare arms. Her pale green eyes mesmerize him._

_”I’m sorry, w-who are you?” He croaks, confused._

_She gives him a gentle smile, placing a kind hand against his cheek and caressing slowly. “My name is Solar. I’m here to bring you back to reality. You have a very bright heart, Jung Wooyoung. The brightest I’ve seen. It’d be a shame to see that light diminish so soon when you’ve only just begun to find your purpose in this world.”_

_Wooyoung swallows. “I’m sorry, I don’t really understand.”_

_She gives a quiet laugh, shaking her head gently with a knowing smile. “That’s alright, sweetie. You don’t need to understand it quite yet. But I think you’ve suffered enough. Come on. Let’s bring you back.”_

_She holds her hand out to him, but Wooyoung only stares with hesitancy. She gives him a look or reassurance. “They need you back, Wooyoung. Hongjoong needs you.”_

_Wooyoung’s mind aches with familiarity at the name, blinking. Slowly, he reaches out, and takes her hand into his own softly._

_Then everything goes white._

-

San leans over the wooden banister, staring intently below at the dark and murky water. There’s a soft flute melody that resounds from somewhere distant, the sound creeping quietly into his ears. The memories of being back here brought something very dark out of him, and he couldn’t bare the thought of even looking inside of the witch’s home without going into a full fledged panic.

He doesn’t need to turn to know that it’s Yunho who joins him at the banister, looking at his face curiously. “What’s wrong, Sannie?”

San shakes his head, looking away. “It’s all my fault, Yunho. Everything that’s happened. If I never brought Wooyoung on this ship—“

”Then what?” Yunho cuts in, eyes boring into San’s skull. “Wooyoung would either be walking up to the gallows or already five feet under a grave by now. You saved his life, San. Even if that’s not why you originally took him, he would 100% be a deadman otherwise. At least now, he has a chance. _You_ gave that to him.”

”He can’t come with us anymore.” San’s voice breaks, trembling hands clutching the wood of the banister tightly. “He can’t, Yunho. He’s too innocent for this life. I taint him black more and more as the days go by. I can’t see him getting hurt because of my actions anymore. Please tell me you were serious about that friend of yours.”

Yunho frowns at the younger boy. “San, you aren’t ruining him—“

”Yunho. I just need you to promise me that when he wakes up that you’ll take him to your friend. Please, Yunho.”

Yunho is silent for a moment, before he lets out a soft sigh. “Alright, San. We'll take Wooyoung to my friend’s. If that’s what he still wants.”

San let’s out a shaky breath. “How’s Hongjoong?” Yunho grimaces, running a hand down his face tiredly. “He’s not looking too good. I’m scared his memories are going to consume him. He’s never been stuck in there for this long.”

San is quiet for a moment. “Hongjoong went through some pretty bad things, didn’t he?”

The older doesn’t say anything for a long minute, face grim. “I don’t know, San. All I know is that whatever this world has done to him, has put him in more pain than any of us could ever imagine.”

San opens his mouth to reply, but just then the door to the cottage bursts open and a wide eyed Jongho is staring straight at him, making his heart pick up speed.

”What’s wrong, Jongho?” Yunho asks, brows furrowing. Jongho doesn’t waiver his shocked eyes from San, though. “Wooyoung...”

San feels his stomach drop, rushing up and shoving Jongho aside to get into the cottage, racing up the steps. His heart beats violently against his chest, and it feels like it’s about to burst at any second— a ringing rushing over his ears and drowning out all sound.

When he reaches the center of the room, he sees the crew huddled over something, breathing heavily. Mingi must’ve heard him, because he turns to glance at him, blinking. And then he’s slowly moving back.

San’s heart erupts, blooming like thousands of flowers across a bare field, filling them with beauty.

”Wooyoung?”

The man sitting on the table turns, tired grey eyes meeting his, fading back to a deep familiar chocolate brown. His hair is a silvery grey, but his skin has warmth again, cheeks rosy and lips pink.

Wooyoung gives him an exhausted smile, looking as beautiful as always. “Sannie Hyung.”

San laughs, tears prickling in his eyes. “Brat. I told you not to call me Hyung.”

Wooyoung frowns, opening his mouth to argue, but San cuts him off by pulling him into a tight hug, burying his face into the younger’s shoulder. Startled, Wooyoung blinks, carefully pressing a gentle hand against San’s back.

San has to stop himself from full on crying, because— _Wooyoung is warm again_.

“Look at your hair, Woo!” Mingi gasps, and Wooyoung furrows his brows in confusion, tilting his head slightly as San pulls back. “What do you mean?”

Mingi grabs a nearby stand mirror, holding it up in front of Wooyoung’s face who lets out a gasp of surprise. “It’s... _silver_. My hair is silver!” He plays gently with the strands in awe, running a few fingers through the locks. San watches him with a relief filled fondness, never feeling more grateful in his whole life for anything as much as he was for this annoying boy to be sitting in front of him, breathing and smiling.

San didn’t really know how he felt about Wooyoung still, but he knew for a fact that he didn’t hate him. Not anymore. He probably never did. And he also knew that for Wooyoung’s own sake, he needed to get as far away from the crew as he possibly could. San wasn’t sure if he could see the younger boy in another situation like tonight. It brought back too many painful memories. Ones he’s tried so desperately to forget for years.

”It suits you,” he mutters the words softly, clenching his hand in Wooyoung’s. The warmth radiating off the smaller boy’s body brought a comfort to his heart and eased the tension weighing down in his mind as the now silver haired boy flushed a deep red color in his cheeks, turning away sheepishly. “T-Thanks.”

Wooyoung’s eyes suddenly land on where Hongjoong’s lifeless body laid, blank glowing white eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling while silent tears rolled out of his eyes and down his pained face. Yeosang had moved away from him after attacking Wooyoung with hugs, holding the Captain’s hands and whispering words of encouragement while he looked down with worry. Standing next to Yeosang was the officer, whose gaze was filled with visible anxiety, along with some awkwardness.

”What happened to Hongjoong Hyung?” Wooyoung mutters, looking past Hongjoong to where a familiar woman stood over his body, glowing red hands pressed against his chest and head. Wooyoung blinks in surprise. She was the one who had invaded his memories earlier.  
  


  
San turns away from the sight, unable to see the older man in so much pain. He instead stared down at Wooyoung’s fingers. “Hongjoong performed some harsh magic to bring us here before your time ran out. It caused some... complications. Hopefully Solar can bring him back before it’s too late.” His voice comes out slightly shaky and Wooyoung feels his heart drop.

A gentle hand is placed on Wooyoung’s shoulder, a grim Yunho looking out at the captain as well. “All we can do now is wait.”

”What if he doesn’t make it?” Wooyoung chokes out, tears suddenly growing in his eyes at the very thought.

Yunho swallows, squeezing his eyes shut.

”He will. He’s Kim Hongjoong, after all.”

-

_Fire._

_There’s fire everywhere._

_His body is heaving through heavy sobs, the loud screams from below echoing in his ears like drums. There’s blood all over his body, soaking through his uniform and embedding itself in his nails as well as his brain like a painful reminder for years to come. The smell of burning flesh burns his nostrils as smoke continued to enter his lungs, poisoning his veins and leaving him light headed._

_The body lying lifelessly in front of him stares into his own eyes with a glossed over blankness, holding him in place like chains. If he had eaten in the past few days, he would’ve already heaved it all onto the floor next to him, but he’s empty. He feels empty._

_He stares down with blurry eyes at his blood covered hands, rubbing them against the floor raw with panic, causing his palms to split open and his own blood to mingle with the precious blood already dried up against his skin. He can feel the heat of the flames growing from below, reaching high towards where he’s sat, but he can’t bring himself to move away._

_The screams of horrific agony from below don’t stop— and he bends forward, slamming his head violently against the hard floor over and over again, wishing for the first time in his whole life to be deaf and blind. He feels his forehead near the left side split open, blood running down but he can’t bring himself to care as he lets out loud screams of pain, wanting to drown out the sounds of others with his own._

_Maybe it would’ve been easier to close his eyes. To not see the hollow eyes staring deeply into his soul. Or to not see the skin and flesh of innocent boys being melted off their bones— a sight that’ll haunt his nightmares for years to come. He wants to jump into the fire— wants to make himself suffer for the horror he’s witnessed tonight but he can’t bring himself to leave the body in front of him._

_He reaches into his belt, pulling out his sword and pressing the sharp blade against his neck. He lets out a loud sob, hands trembling as the blood drips down his face, and the blood around his throbbing hands makes his grip on the handle slippery. All he sees is red. Red everywhere. He hates it— the sight makes him sick._

_”Kim Hongjoong.”_

_The eighteen year old boy looks up with blurry red rimmed eyes, face practically dripping with his own blood and tears. A woman is standing on the other side of the body on the floor, eyes filled with sympathy. She’s familiar, but he can’t pinpoint where he’s seen her before._

_”I-I wanna die,” Hongjoong choked out, his voice hoarse from screaming._

_”Put the blade down, Hongjoong.” She answers back gently, eyes unmoving from the trembling boy before her._

_Hongjoong’s grip tightens on the handle, causing the blade to dig far enough to break through the first layer of skin and draw blood across his neck faintly. “T-Their voices— All I can hear is screaming. I just want the screaming to end,” he heaved out through broken cries. “W-Why is this happening to me!?”_

_Her eyes fill with a sheen of unshed tears, the sight one that’s very familiar to her— a sight she’s seen before, but that doesn’t stop it from hurting any less, watching the boy in front of her break in more ways than a person should. “The worst things always happen to the best people, Hongjoong. The world is cruel like that. But I need you to lower your sword.”_

_”A world as cruel as this isn’t worth living in.” Hongjoong snarled, pressings the blade further into his neck, blood surrounding the metal. “His eyes... They’re tattooed in my fucking mind. I-I’ll never forgive myself.” Hongjoong cried, unable to look at the body laying between them, instead turning up to the ceiling as if he’s begging God. “Please let me die.”_

_”Hongjoong. Put. The sword. Down. This isn’t your reality— not anymore. You need to come back to yourself. You’ve still got a mission to complete, remember?”_

_  
__A dull ache in the back of his head is like a slam of something familiar, but he‘s not sure what it is, exactly. “A m-mission?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart. You made a promise. Don’t you remember them? San, Yeosang... Mingi? Jongho?” She pauses. “Yunho?”_

_His head throbs, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, eyes full of pain. “Yunho,” he whispers._

_”Yes, kiddo. Remember Yunho? Yunho needs you back, okay? So put the sword down.” She says calmly and carefully, but doesn’t approach him at all— she knows him too well to even think to do such a thing in a situation like this._

_”I don’t wanna live anymore.” Hongjoong whispers, and she shuts her eyes tightly. “I know, Joongie. But I can make the screaming stop. You just need to listen to me and put the sword down.”_

_He stares at her, dark eyes rimmed with red and skin puffy around them. “Will they?”_

_”Yes. Put it down.”_

_And finally, Hongjoong drops his sword to the ground._

_A swirl of color blurs his vision, until suddenly he’s sitting in a field of snowdrops, blood and bruises gone. The ground, although covered in snow, isn’t cold in the slightest bit. The dark blue and purple sky from above containing thousands of twinkling stars._

_Hongjoong‘s eyes land on the figure in front of him, his hair back to the icy white, and back into his usual clothes. “Solar?”_

_Solar plops onto the floor in front of him, head lowered. “I-I really thought I lost you there for a second, Hongjoong-ah.” She says with a shaky voice, and Hongjoong furrows his brows in confusion. “What do you mean? What happened?” He doesn’t remember anything apart from using his energy to bring the ship over to Singapore. Obviously it had worked, since the witch was sat in front of him now._

_She looks up at him, eyes unreadable before turning away. “Nothing, Joongie.”_

_Hongjoong plucks a snowdrop from the ground, running gentle fingers over the white petals. “Where are we?”_

_Solar shrugs. “Somewhere in your mind. Somewhere safe. I just need a few minutes of rest before I can concentrated on bringing you out of here.”_

_Hongjoong looks around, gaze gentle. “It’s peaceful here.” He says softly, smiling at a little robin that lands nearby. “Hello.”_

_The witch stares at him, a heavy emotion within her gaze before she turns her eyes away. “Peaceful. Yes, it is rather peaceful here.”_

_A wind rustles through his loose clothing, and Hongjoong shuts his eyes as it blows through his hair, the breeze cold but pleasant. He’s suddenly reminded of something, eyes shooting wide open. “Wooyoung! What hap—“_

_”He’s fine,” Solar reassures, a small smile growing on her lips. “I changed him back and immediately started to work on you.”_

_Hongjoong freezes, the implications settling in his mind. “Was I... Was I bad?”_

_Solar looks away. “I don’t want to go through that ever again. I don’t... I don’t think I can see you like that anymore. Please— don’t ever use this power again. I should’ve never given it to you anyway.”_

_Hongjoong stays silent for a moment. “I’m sorry.”_

_She shakes her head immediately. “It’s not your fault.” When silence grows between them again, Solar comes to a stand and holds a hand out to him. “Come. I think it’s time to go back.”_

_Hongjoong sighs, taking in the gorgeously calming view one last time before straightening to a stand as well. He reaches for her hand when he pauses. “Actually, can you do one thing for me before we go back?”_

_She frowns._

_”I found it. The map of Eden. Only problem is that it’s written in Druid language. I wanted to give Moonbyul the invisibility flowers in trade for the translation spell, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back to Lougai so soon.” He explains._

_Solar sighs, giving him a slight glare. “Alright. I’ll perform the spell and I’ll drop the flowers off. You really do push your limits with me, Kim Hongjoong.”_

_Hongjoong grins. “You love me. Admit it.”_

_Solar stares at him, face genuine and filled with honesty. “Perhaps, a bit too much. You’re like a brother to me, Hongjoong-ah. So try not to constantly get killed, okay?”_

_”No promises.” He mutters, holding his hand out. She gives him a saddened smile. “I guess I shouldn’t expect better.”_

_And with that, she grabs his hand, eyes glowing a bright green and everything fades to white._

-  
  


Hongjoong blinks his eyes open, shooting up from the table as a startled Yeosang stares at him with tears in his eyes. “Hongjoong!”

Yunho rushes over to his side as Solar pulls away from him, relief entering him upon seeing the Captain alright. “Thank _god_ — Hongjoong!” He helps the older off the table on shaky feet, letting go a bit too soon.

Hongjoong collapses to the floor in a heap, gasping for air as the darkness in his veins fade back to normal, Solar leaning back with exhaustion written all over her face as she watches him blink through bleary eyes, his sweat sheen forehead causing his silvery hair to stick to the skin. “Fucking hell— this is  exactly why I tell you not to overstrain your power, Hongjoong! You’re lucky this was only the second time you’ve done something this irrational because the third might actually end up killing you.” She snapped at him, but the Captain waves her off.

“That isn’t important right now,” Hongjoong breathes out heavily, coming to a stand on shaky feet to stare down at the map that’s spread out across the table he was tiredly leaning against. His breath hitches as he’s able to read the writing perfectly, excitement burning deep within him as he grins widely. “It worked! I can  _finally_ read this damn thing!” He cried out, so happy that he feels like any more and he’ll burst.

His eyes scan curiously over the writing at the very top. “ _If you are reading this, it most likely means that I am dead. For years I’ve lived in solitude and secrecy, holding beside my mind the most lusted artifact to ever roam these hell forsaken seas. The last to know of it’s location. This was not an act of greed, but a favor for an old friend. One that will perish along with my flesh. Follow my riddles as you wish. Those of pure hearts will find what they seek, and those of great evil will fall to insanity of what they can never reach. Chase after the four burning ruby gems from the maps that you’ve taken, but three more of which you will never find. The gift of the sea is not yours to touch, without the seven gems you must possess in your clutch. **EDEN**_ .” Hongjoong mutters to himself, eyebrows furrowing.

“Seven ruby gems... There’s only four marked locations on this map—“ Hongjoong began before he stops abruptly. Instantly a lightbulb flashed in his head as he frantically digs into his shirt to pull out his chain, and sure enough, hanging from the edge is the palm sized glistening ruby gem.  _He already had one_. His  _father_ was one of the holders of one of the three missing gems. No wonder he’d always told him how important the Stone was— it was the key towards finding the treasure of Eden! He turns to share this exciting news with the rest of the crew, but the only face that catches his attention is the one he’s been avoiding looking at all night.

Park Seonghwa.

There was something off about him, though. Enough so that Hongjoong can’t help but stop and blink dumbly at him. The officers face is pale, eyes wide and glossed over as if he’s seen a ghost as he stares deep into Hongjoong’s eyes. An expression the Captain had  never seen on him before and it was freaking him out. It was so strange, that he was about to comment on it, when quietly the younger boy spoke up. “Where did you get that?” He whispers the words, almost as if he’s terrified and Hongjoong feels his brows furrow.

“I don’t think that’s any of your fucking business—“ He began but is soon cut off when Seonghwa grabs him by the collar of his shirt and shakes him wildly like a madman. “I said—  _where did you get that gem!?_ ” Hongjoong shoves him away in a panic, enraged. “Have you lost your fucking mind!? What’s your problem!? Pray tell, why in the  _fuck_ would I tell you anything!?”

Seonghwa only stares at him with blank eyes, face horrified before he slowly releases his grip on Hongjoong and reaches up towards his neck with shaky hands. Hongjoong is about ready to snap again, when suddenly the officer pulls out a thin gold chain, a little tight but loose enough to hide under his shirt. It wasn’t really the chain that caught his attention, however. Hongjoong felt his body go cold.

No— it was the identical ruby red gem that hung from it freely.  


Hongjoong stares with wide eyes, gaze trailing up to Seonghwa’s own equally shocked expression. “W-Where did you get that?” Hongjoong gasps, his confusion and shock unable to be controlled.

Yunho looks between them, bewildered. “Those... Those are identical.”

Hongjoong doesn’t pay him any attention, eyes not leaving the shaken officer’s face. “Where did you get that!?” He repeats, louder. It snaps the officer out of whatever trance he was in. “I-I asked first.”

”My father gave it to me.” Hongjoong whispers, appalled and confused beyond belief by what was happening.

Seonghwa stumbles back to lean against the wall, a hand clenched tightly around his gem as he stares at Hongjoong with heavy emotion in his eyes. “Appa gave me this too.”

Hongjoong feels queasy, stumbling backwards into Yunho who quickly wraps his arms around him, concerned. The Captain runs a shaky hand through his hair, pale. “I-I’m fine. I just... I need to sit down for a minute.”

Yunho directs him into a nearby chair, quickly handing him a glass of water that he practically swallows down with shaky hands.

Hongjoong avoids looking at the officer who is very obviously staring him down with piercing eyes. “W-Where’s Wooyoung?”

Yunho gives him a soft smile. “He’s alright. His hair is silver now, but it looks good and he’s doing fine. He’s outside with San and Mingi.”

Yeosang looks between Seonghwa and Hongjoong with a raised eyebrow, curious about the connection between the two.

”Hongjoong,” a voice whispers and the Captain tenses as he turns to where Seonghwa is now standing in front of him, eyes filled with disbelief. It’s the first time the officer has called him by his name without malice behind it, and it’s unnerving. “My appa... did... did you know him?”

Hongjoong swallows, staring up at Seonghwa with a deep stare. There was only one name that resounded within his memory. “I... A-Are you the son of Park Jinyoung?”

All of a sudden, Seonghwa bursts into tears, falling onto his knees as a sob left him. Hongjoong stared dumbly, startled and unsure of what to do. Yunho wraps the officer in a tight hug while Hongjoong covers his face with his trembling hands, not believing what was happening.

“Yes.. _Yes, yes, yes_ —“ Seonghwa repeats over and over again, gripping Hongjoong’s knees tightly and looking up at him with tear filled eyes. “You knew him, didn’t you?”

Hongjoong feels like he’s about to pass out as he avoids Seonghwa’s stare. “He... I’d only met him once before, e-early in my first training week. He... He was a close friend of my father’s, but I didn’t see him again after that. He... He died. A week after I’d met him.”

”I figured,” Seonghwa croaks, slipping away from him and curling into himself. His lowered head allows his hair to cover his face from everyone, body shaking slightly. “ _You knew him..._ ”

Solar looks between them warily, still exhausted in her chair.

Hongjoong is about to say something when the door opens, and San walks in. His eyes widen when he noticed Hongjoong sitting, a grin breaking out across his face. “Hongjoong! You’re okay!”

Hongjoong gives him a weak smile. “How’s Wooyoung?”

San falters, smile dropping suddenly. His eyes shift over to Yunho. “Actually... we’re taking him to Yun’s friend.”

Hongjoong sighs, looking at the younger with a tired look. “After what happened tonight...”

”It’s for the best,” San mutters, rubbing his arm as Yunho comes to a stand with a disappointed look on his face. “Alright. Let’s go drop him off, then.”

Hongjoong also comes to a stand, but he’s startled by a tight grip latching itself around his wrist. He swallows when he sees Seonghwa staring up at him with determination in his eyes, lips pursed. “Can we talk?”

”Listen, officer—“ Hongjoong began nervously, not wanting anything to do with this situation. He was afraid of what it all meant. He’s not even sure if his brain has fully processed what the hell was going on, or the fact that Seonghwa was the son of his dad’s best friend— a man Hongjoong knew nothing about. This was something he hadn’t been expecting at all, and he’d rather just snatch the gem off of the officer’s neck and run but the guilt at the mere thought of doing so eats him up.

”We need to talk. Please.” Seonghwa reaffirms, and Hongjoong stares at him hesitantly. Yunho looks between them with an unreadable expression. Hongjoong can see the gleam of perseverance in the raven haired man, and he knows he wasn’t going to let this go.

  
  
Slowly, he sits back down.

Yunho gives them one last look before dragging Yeosang outside with him. “We’ll be back soon.”

Solar also shuffles out of the room innocently, despite Hongjoong’s pleading stares, leaving the two of them alone.

Great.

Seonghwa comes to a stand, pulling Hongjoong over to the door and Hongjoong simply follows.

”I need some fucking air,” Seonghwa says shakily, plopping himself down on the ledge of the wooden boardwalk and letting his legs dangle off the edge. He rests his arms over the wooden banister, pressing his chin against it and letting in deep breaths as the cool night air runs past them.

Hongjoong carefully walks over, making sure to sit with a bit of distance between the two of them, staring awkwardly into the glimmering water below.

This was weird.

He still hasn’t really processed it. He hates Seonghwa’s guts, and the feeling is obviously mutual, but now this happened and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

”What was he like?”

Hongjoong is startled by Seonghwa’s question, glancing at him carefully. Seonghwa isn’t staring at him this time, his eyes set on the water below thoughtfully.

He turns away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t know. I didn’t really have a conversation with him. I just saw him from afar with my father one day during training. He used to talk about your dad a lot, though. Said he was a good man. Probably the best human being he’s met in his life. But when he died, Appa stopped mentioning him.” Hongjoong mutters, a hollow feeling growing in his chest.

He would’ve never imagined that he’d be talking to Park Seonghwa of all people about his father. It all just felt far too surreal. Not once had him and the officer even had a semi decent conversation. Hongjoong probably shouldn’t even be answering any of officer’s questions. It’s not like he owes anything to the younger man, but the guilt eats him up. Again, he realizes how similar him and Seonghwa are— the thought not allowing him to turn away from this.

“How did he die?” Seonghwa asks, voice so quiet that Hongjoong almost misses it.

He swallows. “The Royal Guard said it was a drowning. A storm that raged too harshly and threw him overboard...”

Seonghwa meets his gaze, eyes cold. “You don’t believe it, do you?”

”It wouldn’t be the first time the RG lied about someone’s death.” Hongjoong muttered, lump growing in his throat. “I could tell it hit my father hard, but he never spoke a word of it. Even when I asked, he just smiled and told me to not worry about him.”

Seonghwa lets out a bitter chuckle, rubbing his face tiredly.

Hongjoong stares at him with a frown.

“My dad gave this to me when I was 12. Told me to always keep it on me and to keep it safe no matter what.” Seonghwa says, voice quiet as he runs gentle fingers against the ruby gem. “The next morning after that, he was gone. Eomma never spoke a word about him again, no matter how much I asked. When I was old enough, I left to join the Royal Guard. I knew he was most likely dead, but I wanted to know anyway. Figured the RG was the best way for me to find a missing person. But I found nothing.” He smiles bitterly. “Because they’re the ones who killed him. Probably for this.” He clenches the ruby gem in his hand.

Hongjoong swallows thickly. He was usually pretty good at comforting his crew. Knew just the right words to say that would bring them back. That would ground them. But he couldn’t do that with Seonghwa. They weren’t friends— no where near.

That didn’t stop Hongjoong from feeling bad.

”I’m sorry.”

Seonghwa shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything else from that. They sit in silence for a moment.

Hongjoong stares up at the night sky, always mesmerized by the shining stars that decorated the black canvas like glitter. The crescent moon shone brightly, reflecting in the midnight water below. From a distance, he can hear the loud violin music and laughter of rowdy pirates, the sound of life such a casual yet calming melody in his ears.

And then, in the midst of a beautiful night, Seonghwa turns to him suddenly, eyes serious.

”I want to help you on your mission in finding the Treasure of Eden.”

-

Yunho knocks on the door, stepping back while Wooyoung looks around, confused. “What are we doing here?”

Everyone glances at San who only crosses his arms, unable to meet their eyes as he instead chooses to stare at the floor.

When the door opens, a man with black hair comes into view, look of annoyance on his face as he begins muttering curses, until his gaze lands on the eldest present. His face then breaks into surprise. “Yunho!”

Yunho smiles. “Hey, Chan Hyung.”

Chan’s face breaks out into a grin as he pulls the younger into a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in years! It’s been so long since you’ve came to Singapore. How’s Hongjoong?”

”He’s doing alright. We had a little accident earlier, but that’s all fixed now. How have you been, hyung?” Yunho smiles, giving him a tight squeeze back.

”Great, actually.” His gaze raises to the unfamiliar faces. “Yeosang, San, Mingi... who’re these two? New members?”

Yunho pulls away, a grimace growing on his face. “Actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about. This is Jongho. He joined about a year ago.” Jongho bows politely. “Nice to meet you.”

”Same here, kid.” Chan muses at his formality, not used to it on such a scummy pirate port.

Yunho then looks to the confused boy next to him with a soft sigh. “This is Wooyoung. We took him a few weeks ago.”

” _That’s_ an understatement.” Wooyoung snorts, bowing to the elder. “It’s nice to meet you, Chan-ssi. I’m Jung Wooyoung.”

”Yeah, you can drop the ssi thing. Hyung is fine.” Chan laughs, turning to Yunho and taking in his discomfort.

”Chan...”

”Oh, I know that voice, Jeong Yunho. You’re about to ask me for something, aren’t you?”

Yunho sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I, um... I need you to watch over Wooyoung for me. For a few months.”

Chan is shocked by the request, but not as shocked as Wooyoung is, who turns to Yunho with his mouth dropped. “W-What!?”

Yunho raises an eyebrow at Wooyoung. “Remember how I told you about that friend of mine who’d be willing to watch over you until the Royal Guard lays off your back? This is the friend I was talking about. Chan, I know it’s a lot to ask for, but Wooyoung is on their hit list because of us. Would you please do this for me? Just for a few months until they give up and we’ll take him back home.”

Wooyoung can’t believe what he’s hearing. After everything they’ve done— everything they’ve been though together...

Chan casts a glance towards Wooyoung. “I mean, sure. If you’re really that desperate, then I don’t mind.”

Wooyoung shakes his head in disbelief. “What are you doing, Yunho!? Why do you want me gone?”

Yunho huffs. “It’s not _me_ who suggested it.” And when his eyes glance towards San, Wooyoung feels even more betrayed.

”S-San?” Wooyoung calls out, hurt. Yeosang sighs, rubbing his forehead. He could already tell the major fight that was about to break out between the two.

San only gives a glance to Chan. “Please take good care of him.” He bows once before turning, and walking down the path. “Let’s go. Hongjoong needs rest.”

Wooyoung feels tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as the others hesitantly follow, all reluctant and full of sympathy. Yeosang feels heavy as he draws away from a visibly distressed Wooyoung, unable to meet his gaze. Maybe San wasn’t right for doing it like this, but it was probably for the best. Wooyoung had almost died tonight, and he didn’t deserve to be forced into that situation again.

Chan eyes Wooyoung. “You just gonna let them leave like that?”

Wooyoung casts his glossy eyes towards the other man, sniffling. “W-What?”

Chan shrugs, leaning against the doorway. “Listen honey, I have no problem in taking you in. You’re pretty cute. But it’s pretty obvious to you and I both where you’d rather be.”

Wooyoung blinks, rubbing his eyes. “B-But they don’t want me.”

Chan grins, a gleam passing his eyes. “Cutie pie, you’re a pirate. An adorable pirate, but a pirate nonetheless. It’s not about what they want. It’s about what _you_ want. Besides, I think you might be wrong.”

Wooyoung can’t even bring himself to correct the man, simply turning and running down the steps after the rest of the crew. “Thank you, hyung!”

”Sure thing! Of course— if you change your mind, the left side of the bed is still open for your adorable ass!” He calls after in amusement but Wooyoung ignores it.

He runs down the boardwalk, rounding the corner that they’d turned into earlier, seeing them still halfway from the witch’s house.

Wooyoung stomps forward in fury. “So you just think,” he began with anger, startling the group who turns to him with shock, but the only gaze he meets is San’s bewildered one. “You think that you get to decided where I go and what I do!?”

San breaks out of his dumbfounded expression, face down turning into a scowl as he strides towards Wooyoung too. The rest of the crew only watches dumbly.

”What the hell are you doing here!?” San snapped. “Go back to—“

”No!” Wooyoung cried out, furious. “I thought that finally— _finally_ you’d changed, but you’re still the same old Choi San you were the first time we’d met that night in that stupid alley!”

”And you’re still the same annoying little brat you’ve always been!” San retorted. “Why can’t you understand that this is for the best—“

”Why do you get to decide!? Why do you _always_ think you get to decide what’s best for me and what’s not!?”

”BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW!” San shouts, and Wooyoung stops abruptly in his steps. “Like when you jumped with Yeosang instead of letting him go! Or when you refused to tell Seonghwa about us even though it was a straight ticket to the fucking gallows!” San swallows, something heavy in his eyes as he stares at Wooyoung. “Or when you jumped in front of me to take the blow and it almost got you killed. _You never know when to care for yourself_. Just... Just listen for once, and _go_ _back_.”

Wooyoung’s bottom lip quivers and tears grow in his eyes. “So— So you’re just gonna leave me? Just like that?”

San sighs upon hearing the heartbreak in the younger’s voice. “Wooyoung, _please_. Don’t make this any harder for us—“

“Go then!” Wooyoung hisses, wiping his tears away furiously with his sleeve. “Everyone always leaves. I shouldn’t even be surprised.” He chokes the words out.

San squeezes his eyes shut tightly. “You’re the one who said you wanted nothing to do with us, Wooyoung.”

”Are you kidding me, San!?” Wooyoung shouts. “That was before I knew all of you! Before you— Before you guys made me think I actually _belonged_ somewhere. You all were able to make your own place here— why... why can’t I do the same?”

San strides past the few steps between them, grabbing Wooyoung by the arms tightly. His eyes are harsh as they look down at him. “This life. is not. for. _you_.” He whispers darkly.

”That’s not up to you to decide.” Wooyoung answers back defiantly, eyes not leaving San’s.

San lowers his head, hiding behind his dark hair. “Wooyoung, please don’t do this. You’re _safe_ here.”

”But I’m not _happy_.” Wooyoung finally bursts into tears, letting them stream down his face freely. “I-I’ve never truly been happy with my life. Being with you guys... I-I finally feel like my life is _worth_ something. Please don’t leave me like everybody else, San.”

”Wooyoung...” San’s voice is weak, his resolve cracking at the younger’s words. He looks up again, and Wooyoung can see the desperation in his eyes but he knows the same look is reflected in his own that stare pleadingly into San’s.

” _Don’t leave me_.” Wooyoung repeats again through a sob.

San lowers his head onto Wooyoung’s shoulder, body trembling.

A gentle hand lands in his hair, however, and Wooyoung looks up, startled. Yunho peers down at him with kind eyes, a small smile growing in the corner of his lips. “Then let’s go back to the ship, Wooyoungie.”

San doesn’t raise his head from Wooyoung’s shoulder. Wooyoung blinks up at Yunho, sniffling. “B-But—“

”It’s your life, Wooyoung. It’s your decision. It’s always been _your_ decision.” Mingi adds, a knowing smile on his face as he leans against the banister. Wooyoung blinks the blurriness out of his puffy red eyes as Jongho gives him a large grin. “It’s your choice, Hyung.”

Yeosang steps towards him, a gentle hand on his lower back, rubbing soothing circles as he gave him a small smile. “I told you before, Woo. These are just broken people who find comfort in one another. Broken, but still good. No one said that didn’t include you too.”

Wooyoung feels warm. It’s the warmest he’s felt in years. There’s a sudden weight that’s lifted from his shoulders— a weight he’s never noticed. His mind had always been winded up tight, and for the first time in his life he feels it loosen. Feels the pressure being lifted from his heart that he always carried around like a heavy baggage.

Suddenly, San nuzzles against his neck gently. His once harshly tight grip softens. He looks up at Wooyoung, eyes filled with warmth before he’s pulling Wooyoung into a tight hug, burying his face into the younger boy’s soft silver hair.

”Let’s go home, Young-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 19,338
> 
> Yes. 19 thousand. 3 hundred. 38.
> 
> (I swear to fucking god they will NEVER reach this high after this, I’m shook asf.)
> 
> It’s been a loonnnggg time since I saw y’all. Over a month and a half omfg.
> 
> If I told you guys all the SHIT I’ve had to go through with this chapter, y’all wouldn’t believe me Is2g. This got rewritten. Twice. Before I got the original back. UNEDITED. If you guys wanna know the back story to that HOT ASS MESS just go check my insta.
> 
> Why the fuck is this so long this shit is 2 chapters mushed into one wtf am I doing anymore. I have no clue, and you probably don’t too.
> 
> I wanna genuinely apologize for this coming out suuuper late, and possibly shitty, but this chapter has made me cry more tears and lose more sleep than y’all can even imagine lmao. CHAPTER 7 YOU’VE MADE #1 ON MY SHIT LIST!
> 
> Please validate me with this chapter by leaving comments lmao I need encouragement after the horror fest.
> 
> Omg usually I summarize the chapter here but there’s just soo much? Yah Wooyoung is silver boi now. Jongho’s sad ass backstory I’m sorry bby. Yungi come thru. Hongjoong I’m sorry baby, I make you suffer so much. San’s emotions wildin and Yeosang is sick of the dumbass pirates being dumbass pirates. Also for everyone wondering if Chan is suppose to be StrayKids Chan, then (maybe) ANYWAYS— major plot development welcome. A big chunk of Seonghwa was revealed in this chapter as well as Hongjoong. Kind of a cliffhanger on Seongjoong there....
> 
> OMG WHO’S EXCITED FOR THE CB!!?!? I already preordered all 3 albums. My bank acc be cryin.
> 
> The diary film was sooo good and there’s so many theories. Also, did you guys vote for Inception or Thanxx? I personally loved both so much it gave me war flashbacks to Wave vs Illusion lmfao. I do like inception a bit more though. I feel like it’s the title track that’ll get us wins too, even though thanxx is more Ateez style. Everyone looks so good for this comeback omg (black hair Woosan killing it and YEOSANG BLONDE MULLET). I’m so ready, both song previews sounded amazing and I agree with San— I feel like this cb is gonna do very well. Come on Atiny, let’s get the boys a win they deserve!
> 
> Also everyone, this chapter marks the end of the INTRO. This is where the real adventure gets started. And a LOT of character and plot development coming your way. 
> 
> To celebrate the end of the first section of the story, I’ll be holding a Q&A on my Instagram stories for like, maybe 2 or 3 days straight. Drop by and ask a question that you’re curious about or if there’s anything your confused about regarding the story so far and I’ll clarify all confusion. It’ll be up by the time this chapter is posted. I might post the Q&A in here too just in case or would that bother people?
> 
> Anyways, it’s like, 6am for me lmao I can’t function anymore. Chapter 7 you are SATAN! I hope you guys liked this super long chapter. Hopefully it makes up for the M O N T H long wait. I love you guys. Thank you for supporting this fic.
> 
> (Ps. VOTE ATEEZ PPL)
> 
> INSTAGRAM: 0.celestialwishes.0


End file.
